Once Upon a Nightmare
by Sapphire1031
Summary: Its Hermione Granger's 7th year. Voldermort is dead, she is Head Girl, and she is about to start a real relationship with Ron. Everything is perfect, or so she thinks. When everything goes wrong and the unthinkable happens, who will help her survive.
1. Best Year Ever?

**Disclaimer - I in no way own anything relating to the Harry Potter series or its characters. I just like to use them for my own amusement at times.**

**A.N - Hello readers. I hope that you all enjoy this story. I will tell you now that there will be rape mentioned in a future chapter but I will make sure that the chapter is labeled clearly for those who would prefer to skip that part. As always I enjoy reviews and please do not be afraid to tell me the truth when you review. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Hermione dear! If you want to get to the train on time, then we'll have to leave in about five minutes. Don't want to be late on the first day of your last school year!" Ann Granger yelled up to her daughter.

"Be down in a second mum!" Hermione called out the door of her bedroom before closing it. She turned around and walked over to her trunk to check it once more, making sure she was not forgetting anything in her excitement.

This was Hermione's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and she just new that it was going to be her best year ever. No worrying about trolls, basilisks, death eaters, and best of all no Voldemort. Thats right. Voldemort had finally been defeated at the end of their sixth year by Harry Potter. Voldemort had decided to try and take the school, giving Draco Malfoy the task of killing Dumbledore. _Ha! Like that was ever likely!_ She thought. Unfortunately for him, he make a very vital mistake. He overestimated himself and underestimated Dumbledore. That night Voldemort accompanied his death eaters to the astronomy tower where they planned on watching the destruction of the school's beloved headmaster only to see the end of theirs. You see Voldemort didn't know that Dumbledore had found and destroyed each and every one of his horcruxes except for his beloved snake Nagini. He also didn't know that Harry was hidden, near by, under his invisibility cloak waiting for his moment to strike. He also didn't know that members of The Order and D.A were scattered through out, hidden and ready to fight. In the end Nagini was killed by Neville, Voldemort by Harry, and several death eaters by members of the order, while other death eaters were stunned and captured by members of the D.A.

Yes, everything was right in the world and Hermione was set on making this year her best ever. She had received her school letter informing her that she had been given the prestigious title of Head Girl this year, she planned on getting all "Exceeds Expectations " on her N.E.W.T.s, she didn't have to worry about Malfoy annoying her all year since he was not going to be back (after all he tried to kill the headmaster), and she and Ron would finally be together. This one she was most excited about. Hermione had not seen Ron or anyone all summer, since she had traveled the world with her parents, but at the end of last year she and Ron had expressed how they felt for each other and decided that they would wait until the beginning of the school year to start their relationship.

"Hermione! Time to go sweetheart!"Her mother bellowed from below. Hermione sighed and took one more quick look around her room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Satisfied that she wasn't she closed her trunk and levitated it out of the room and down to the car. "Your last year. Can you believe it?" Hermione smiled at her mother.

"It seems like I just finished my first year, not like I'm starting my last. Its all gone by so quickly." Her mother hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Your father and I are so proud of you sweetheart. You have been through, and conquered so much. I'm just happy that you get to have a normal year this year, or as normal a year as a witch can have at her magical school." Hermione laughed at her mother's words, knowing that her parents were just as happy about Voldemorts defeat as the wizarding world was.

"Time to go ladies." Her father said opening the doors for his wife and daughter, closing them after they got in. As they pulled away from her house Hermione couldn't help but get more and more excited about the year to come.

* * *

"Mione!" Hermione turned to the sound of her nick name being screamed across the platform. Running towards her, with her long red hair whipping behind her, was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" Hermione smiled as the girls threw their arms around each other, in a big hug. "You look great Ginny!"

"So do you. I love your outfit." Hermione looked down at herself. She had bought a whole new wardrobe, and she was quite proud of her choices. She was wearing a white cotton tiered peasant skirt that landed just below her knees, an aqua, renaissance sequined, long sleeved top, and aqua, espadrille wedge sandals. Add her moonstone necklace and ring and she had the perfect first day outfit.

"I was about to say the same to you." She said taking in Ginny's raspberry colored skinny jeans, long sleeved black shirt, and black ankle boots. She looked very grown up. "So. How was your summer? Did you and Harry snog the whole time?"

"No, we did not snog the entire time. We had to come up for air after all." She laughed. "We had a wonderful time. Harry was invited to every party and ball that was held this summer, due to the whole defeating the dark lord thing. Unfortunately though we also had to deal with the press following us around, and being a bloody nuisance all the time." She shook her head in aggravation, before looking back up at Hermione. "What about you? How was your trip?"

"Oh it was just amazing Gin! We went to Australia, Paris, Italy, China, and America. I have so many pictures to show you and I may have picked you up a little something on my journey." Ginny squealed and clapped her hands together. "But you will have to wait until we get to school, just like Harry and Ron will also have to wait. Speaking of which. Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione said looking around the platform.

"Harry went to get us a compartment and put our things in it." She stopped and looked around. "Where are your things Mione? Are you not sitting with us?"

"I've been made Head Girl this year Gin. My things were brought to the heads compartment. Professor McGonagall will be giving myself and the Head Boy our duties and then we have to meet with the prefects and patrol the train."

"Congratulations. Even though I'm sure it wasn't a surprise."

"Thanks Ginny. Now then, you said where Harry is but what about Ron."

"About Ron Hermione. I think there is something you should know. You see..."

Ginny was cut off by the sound of the first train whistle, informing the students to start getting on the train. Hermione looked over at the boarding students and then back at Ginny.

"I have to go to the heads compartment Gin, but I' ll try to find you guys after I get all my head duties taken care of." She hugged her once more and headed towards the train missing the sad look that passed over her friends face.

Hermione walked to the heads compartment, greeting the other students as she passed. When she reached it she could make out the outline of person sitting there. _That must be the head boy_ she thought as she opened the door and entered.

"Hello, I'm..." Hermione stopped as she stared at the last person she expected to see. _No possible way!_ She thought, rubbing her eyes in hopes that she was imagining the person in front of her. However when she looked again she could still see the silverish-blond hair and steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. _What the bloody hell? _

"See something you like Granger?" The sound of his voice shook her from her trance. She stepped back, pulling out her wand and pointing it at him.

"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing here?" She watched as he rolled his eyes at her and started to stand up. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco 's arms and legs snapped together and he fell to the floor just as the door to the compartment slid open.

"Miss Granger! What have you done!" Hermione turned to see a horrified looking Professor McGonagall standing behind her. She quickly explained.

"Professor! It seems that Malfoy has snuck onto the train. I'm not sure what he is up to but I..."

"Miss Granger! You unhex him right now!" Hermione looked at the professor, quite confused.

"But professor, its Malfoy!" She protested.

"I know who it is Miss Granger and he, like you is supposed to be here." Hermione just stared at her. _What does she mean he is supposed to be here? They can not really be letting him back into school. He tried to kill the headmaster! _ "I must say that I would expect this type of behavior from Mr. Weasley, or even Mr. Potter, but not you!" Hermione looked down ashamed. She had never been reprimanded by a professor before, except for Snape but he hated everyone, so he didn't count.

"Professor. Why would Professor Dumbledore allow Malfoy back after he tried to destroy him? It just doesn't make sense."

"What Professor Dumbledore does and doesn't do are not for you to decide. While I may not understand his reasoning all of the time I know better then to doubt him. However I must say that he may have made an error in judgment when choosing head girl this year, since she obviously does not like to follow her professor's instructions." Hermione let out a small gasp after hearing her professor's words. She quickly turned back towards Malfoy who was still stiff on the floor.

"Rennervate!" She said the counter curse and watched as Draco started to stand, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell, Granger!" Hermione ignored him and turned back to the professor.

"I'm sorry professor. I overreacted, though I'm sure you can understand my confusion, and wariness." Professor McGonagall nodded.

"I do understand Miss Granger, and I thank you for your apology, however I am not the one you need to be apologizing to." Hermione shuddered at the thought of having to apologize to Malfoy, but she knew she had no choice, if she wanted to get back on the professor's good side. She turned around and faced a smirking Malfoy.

"I am sorry Malfoy. I jumped to conclusions and made judgments that I shouldn't have and for that I apologize." He stared at her, his smirk still in place and shrugged.

"Whatever Granger."

"Well then, now that, that is taken care of, down to business." She motioned for them both to sit, before she followed. She flicked her wand and a pile of parchments appeared on her lap. "First of all, congratulations on being this years Head Boy and Girl. This here is a list of your duties." She handed them each a piece of parchment with their duties written on them. "As you know, you are in charge of the prefects. You will make sure that they know what their duties are and you will make their patrolling schedules. These folders contain the names of each prefect in that house, along with their house password, and a list of offenses and how many house points can be taken away for each offense. You are to give these folders to the prefects when you meet with them after this meeting." She hand the eight folders to her. Hermione looked down at the folders in her hand. Two of each folder was a different house color and had the house emblem on the front. The tab of the folder had the prefects name written on it. "Other then the prefects, you are also in charge of all social events that will be held this year, all with the approval of the headmaster, that is. You will see that you have the password for each house however you are not to enter a house other then your own unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Why do we have a different password for our private rooms, and why is it the same for both of us." Draco said looking, slightly confused. Hermione looked at her list. He was right.

**Griffindor**** - ****Fortis**** Leo **( strong lion )

** Hufflepuff – Fidelis Insigne ** ( faithful badge )

**RavenClaw**** - Intelligent Aquila **( understanding eagle )

**Slytherin**** - ****Dolosus**** Snake **( crafty snake )

**Head Dormitory – Unwavering Unity**

"Yes. That would be the password to your heads dormitory." Hermione looked up at her confused.

"But professor. The heads have always stayed in their house in their own private rooms."

"Correct Miss Granger but in those cases both heads were from the same house, so that was possible. You see there have only been two other instances where the Head Boy and Girl were from two different houses, however because of this a special heads dormitory was made. You and Mr. Malfoy will share your own private dormitory. You will each have your own bedroom, but will share a common room and bathroom."Both Hermione and Draco stared at her in horror as she stood up. "I will round up the prefects and send them to you. Now then. I suggest you have the older prefects start patrolling the train while you introduce the new prefects to their duties. I will see you at the feast." With that she turned and walked out of the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her.

"There is no way in bloody hell I am sharing anything with you Granger! Dumbledore has got to be out of his bloody mind." Draco sneered. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shove off Malfoy! I hate to break it to you, but nobody cares about what you want. If this is what Dumbledore wants then we are going to have to deal with it. Now, if you don't mind, please shut up." Hermione looked down at the list of prefects, noticing two new names where Hers and Draco's would have been. "Looks like Blaise and Lavender were given our prefect spots." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. Those two will spend more time snogging then patrolling." Hermione looked at Draco shocked.

"Blaise and Lavender. Seriously? I never would ha..." She was cut off by Draco chuckling.

"I'm not talking about Blaise you twit. I'm talking about your favorite weasel." Hermione just stared at him, confused. _Ron? Why would Malfoy think that about Ron and Lavender?_ Draco noticed the confusion and it hit him all at once. He smirked cruelly at her loving the fact that he was about to burst her little bubble. "They are a couple. Didn't you know?" Hermione shook her head.

"You are quite mistaken Malfoy. Ron and Lavender did have a thing earlier last year but they ended it." Draco leaned forward and smirked.

"Well, I hate to break this to you Granger, but they've been together at every party and social event thrown this past summer and they were very friendly." Hermione was about to argue with him and call him out on his lies when the door slid open and the prefects came walking in. Hermione could feel her eyes begin to water up as the last two prefects, Ron and Lavender, walked in hand in hand and sat together not even noticing her.

_In just hours I have been reprimanded by a professor, had to apologized to a vile, little ferret, was told I have to live with said ferret for the whole year, and learned that the boy who held my heart threw it away for someone else._ Hermione thought.

_ This was going to be the worst year ever!

* * *

_**So what do you think?**


	2. Head Duties and Dormitories

**Disclaimer ~ All characters are the property of J K Rowling**

**A.N. ~ I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. If you know anyone who enjoys Dramione and may like this story please tell them all about it.

* * *

**

The great hall boomed with the sound of applause as the last student was sorted into their house and Dumbledore stood to give his usual speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I don't want to keep you all from the feast awaiting you so I will make this quick. As always the Forbidden Forest is just that... forbidden, so please do not venture into it if you do not wish to die a most painful death. On a happier note let us all congratulate our newest Head Boy, Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger." Everyone cheered as the two stood up from their seats. "I'm sure they will make us proud. Now then, let the feast begin.

Hermione sat back down as the table filled with food. She looked around at her friends but no one really even acknowledged her presence. It seemed as if everyone had hooked up this past summer. Harry and Ginny. Ron and Lavender. Even Neville had started dating Luna. Hermione thought back to the talk she and Ron had after the prefect meeting.

_**He was waiting for her after she had finished giving the new prefects their duties.**_

_** "Hermione. Can we talk?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him and nodded. She needed to know what happened. She needed to know why he gave up on them before they had even started. He looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before looking back up at her. "Look Hermione. I know that we said we would give us a try this year and I was honestly looking forward to it. I've had feelings for you since fourth year and I always thought that it was love, real love. A week after school ended I was helping out George and Fred at the shop when Lavender came in. She seemed so different, so sad. I had never seen her look so empty before. I asked her what was wrong and found out that her parents had been killed the day before school ended. Death-eaters killed them when they refused to join the cause." Hermione gasped when she heard this. Even though she and Lavender weren't friends she did know how much she loved her parents. Hermione couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her mum and dad. "We started hanging out, I was just trying to cheer her up, you know, but then things changed. I found myself wanting more then just friendship from her. She wasn't the same Lavender, she was different and I found myself falling for her. I love you Hermione, I do, but I don't think its that type of love. I'm sorry. I hope that we can still be friends though." Hermione just nodded as he walked off, leaving her there, heart broken.**_

Now it seemed as if everyone had someone and had no need for her anymore. She listened as they all discussed upcoming Hogsmeade trips and possibly all going together. Hermione sighed and looked around the great hall, stopping when her eyes landed on the Slytherin table and a certain blond haired ferret. Hermione was so shocked earlier that she really didn't have a chance to _really_ look at him. He had gotten slightly taller, maybe by three or four inches, and even in his robes you could tell that years of quidditch training had given him a toned, muscular body. His hair was longer and instead of the slicked back look that he was known for, he was wearing it loose, letting pieces of it fall over his eyes. _His eyes._ Hermione thought. She would never admit it out loud but she had always thought that he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. There weren't many people who had that steel grey color, which darkened when he was angry. Hermione couldn't help but think he was good looking, after all, even though he was a foul mouth prat she was still a woman and as such her hormones let themselves be known.

"Hermione!" Hermione was startled by the sound of Ginny's voice, calling her name. She looked up and noticed that the great hall was starting to empty with the fifth and sixth year prefects escorting the houses to their dormitories. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender were all standing there, staring at her. "Are you coming Mione?"

"Actually, I have to wait for Professor Dumbledore to show me and Malfoy to the heads dormitory." They all looked at one another confused.

"What are you talking about Hermione? The heads have always stayed in separate quarters in their own house." Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"Not this year Harry. Since Malfoy and I are from different houses, we will be living in a separate dorm, with our own rooms and common room."

"Like hell you are!" Hermione looked up to see a red faced, furious looking Ron. "Is Dumbledore off his rocker? There is no way in bloody hell we are going to allow this Mione! Isn't that right Harry?" Harry nodded, his face showing the same fury as Ron. Hermione stood up and just glared at them.

"You're not going to allow it! What in the hell makes you think you have any say in the matter Ronald! Or you Harry! If Dumbledore wants me to live with Malfoy, then I will live with Malfoy!" Ron's eyes widened at her out burst. Harry stepped forward.

"Mione, its Malfoy! We don't want to see anything happen to you. You're our best..." Hermione cut him off.

"Friend! Is that what you were about to say? Because the last time I checked friends didn't ignore each other! Friends don't treat you like you are invisible! Friends don't treat your feelings as if they mean nothing." Making sure to look at Ron as she said that one. They all just stared at her, not one of them having anything to say back. Hermione crossed her arms in front of her. "Thats what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see the professor." She turned on her heel and walked away from them, leaving them staring at her.

* * *

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table talking to Blaise when he noticed the argument going on at the Gryffindor's table.

"Wonder what thats all about?" Blaise said."The Golden Trio at odds with one another. I never thought I would see it happen." Draco watched for a minute more before shrugging and turning back to Blaise.

"If it means I don't have to deal with them in my common room, then I'm all for it." Draco replied. Blaise let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe you have to spend the whole last year living with Granger of all people. How will you survive it?" Draco just rolled his eyes at him, before glancing over at Hermione. He had been quite surprised when she had first walked into the heads compartment earlier that day, and not because she hexed him. Hell he expected that. No it was because of how much she had changed over the holiday. She had finally learned to tame her bushy, brown hair, and she had filled out in all the right areas. She also seemed to have started dressing more feminine, letting her clothes cling to her curves, not afraid to show them. He had to admit that she looked quite lovely, and if she wasn't an uptight, bossy know-it-all with a stick shoved up her ass, he might actually take a go at her. He no longer cared about the fact that she was muggle-born. After Voldemort turned on his family he had started to really think about what he had been brought up to believe in and it just didn't make sense. After all, Granger was the top student and was considered the smartest and most clever witch of their time. If being muggle-born truly made you inferior to pure-bloods then how would that be possible. Also if half-bloods and muggle-borns were so bad then why were his father and the other death eaters blindly following one. This was why Draco took a chance and told Dumbledore of the task he was given. The task to help get the death eaters into the school and to kill Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore had already known about what he had been asked to, most likely told by Snape. He remembered that night last year when he finally went to tell the headmaster.

_**It was late, after midnight, when Draco headed towards the headmaster's office. He had once again been awakened by one of the numerous nightmares he had been suffering since first receiving his task. He knew what he had to do. Knew that the headmaster would make sure nothing happened to his mother, who Voldemort threatened to kill if he failed. As he approached the headmaster's office he noticed that the gargoyle**_ _**statue was already moving and allowing him entrance. He slowly walked up the spiral stone staircase and stopped in front of a polished oak door that had a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Before he could knock, the door started to slowly open and he heard the headmaster's voice.**_

_** "Come in Mr. Malfoy." He walked into the circular room whose walls were covered with portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. "What brings you here at such a late hour Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked over to see the headmaster sitting behind an enormous, claw-footed desk.**_

_** "I need your help professor." Draco said. Dumbledore stood up and came around the desk, walking towards him and motioning for him to sit in one of the big, plush black chairs in front of him.**_

_** "It must be of great importance, if it could not wait until morning." Draco nodded as he sat down and watched as the professor sat across from him. "Could this have anything to do with the tasks you have been given?" Draco looked up startled. "I know many things Mr. Malfoy. More then you can imagine." Draco looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.**_

_** "So then you know. The Dark Lord has asked me to help the death eaters gain entrance to the school and then I am supposed to kill you. If I don't, he will kill my mother." Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding.**_

_** "Well then. We can not allow that to happen, but you must tell me everything, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded and proceeded to tell Dumbledore all of his plans. He told him about repairing the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement so that the death eaters could enter from **__**Borgin**__** & **__**Burkes**__** vanishing cabinet and when they were planning the attack. When he was done telling him everything he knew, Dumbledore stood up walked over to him. Offering his hand.**_

_** "Thank you for your honesty Draco. Believe me when I say that both the Order and myself will make sure that your mother is safe and that this all ends for the best."**_

And Dumbledore was true to his word. He, members of the Order, and most of the professors had worked together to set a trap and end Voldemorts reign of terror. They also made sure to get his mother to safety before anything could happen to her.

"Its time to go Draco." Draco looked up at Blaise who was getting up to leave. He glanced over and noticed Hermione stalking away from the rest of the Gryffindorks. Draco stood up straightened out his robes and followed her over to the headmaster.

"Ah. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I understand that you had quite the reunion aboard the train this morning." Draco smirked as he watched Hermione turn a bright shade of pink. "Whats done is done though and now we must move on. Before I have Severus and Minerva show you to your dormitory, I would like to inform you that we have already decided on the first social event of the year. We will be having a Halloween costume ball on October 31st. It will be up to the two of you to plan the event and of course you have the help of the prefects too. You will need to plan decorations, food, entertainment, and make sure all rules are in place concerning curfews. Also you will make the choice of whether the students costumes are chosen by them or if we use the Jack O' Cauldron." Hermione and Draco glanced at each other before looking back at the headmaster.

"I'm sorry sir. The Jack O' what?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"The Jack O'Cauldron Miss Granger. You see back when I was a student there was a young witch by the name of Rianon Liberts. She was one of Ravenclaws brightest students and she was always trying to solve other students problems. One day she heard a few of her fellow female students discussing the upcoming Halloween dance and how they were having a hard time choosing their costumes, each of them hoping no one would choose the same one as them. Wanting to help, Rianon created the Jack O'Cauldron." Dumbledore flicked his wand and two extremely long pieces of parchment appeared in his hand. "This is a list of every student here at Hogwarts and this is a list of every costume known to witches, wizards, and muggles. If you choose to use the Jack O'Cauldron both lists will be placed into it and it will choose which student gets which costume. On the day of the ball each students costume will appear on their bed and to make sure that no one knows who is who, the moment the student is fully ready they will be transported straight to the Great Hall for the ball. The cauldron provides everything the wearer will need for their costume including a mask to hide their identities." Hermione was quite excited about the Jack O'Cauldron. Not only would it mean not having to shop for a costume she would only wear once but it would be fun to see what the cauldron chose.

"I think the Jack O'Cauldron is a wonderful idea professor." She said.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Granger." Hermione looked at Draco shocked. _Did Malfoy seriously just agree with me?_ Draco didn't miss the look. "Don't be so shocked Granger. This keeps psychotic females like Pansy from trying to get us men into matching costumes." He cringed thinking about the time Pansy tried to get him to be the Peter Pan to her Tinkerbell. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Of course it would be something selfish that caused his agreement. _Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Well then with that settled," he waved his wand and a giant cauldron that indeed looked like a jack o'lantern appeared. They watched as Dumbledore placed both pieces of parchment into it before flicking his wand again and sending it back to his office. "Now then, I hope to hear your plans for the rest of the ball soon. Ah Minerva, Severus. Just in time to show our new heads to their quarters. Have a wonderful evening." He said before turning and heading away to his office.

* * *

Hermione and Draco followed their house heads up to the fourth floor and down the long hallway, stopping in front of a portrait. The portrait had the silhouettes of a lion and a snake standing in front of Hogwarts. The professors turned and looked at their students.

"This is the entrance to your rooms. While you will both be able to open the portrait at any time by yourselves, this first time must be together." Professor McGonagall said.

"And why is that?" Draco asked rather rudely.

"Because of what this dormitory represents, Mr. Malfoy. The uniting of two houses, no matter how much they may hate one another." Professor Snape explained. "Now if you will both please stop wasting our time and say the password." Draco looked over at Hermione, who had already stepped in front of the portrait and was looking at him, waiting. She lift an eyebrow at him.

"Well?" Draco walked over and stood next to her making sure they didn't accidentally touch. She turned back to the portrait. "On three then. One, two, three."

"Unwavering Unity." They said together. They watched as the lion and snake bowed to them before opening up to reveal a short hallway. They followed the professors down the hallway and into what appeared to be there very large common room. Hermione was in awe of the beautiful room in front of her. The large room had light colored stone walls that were mostly hidden in rich colored tapestries and book cases, that were filled with books, including those that Hermione and Draco had brought. The room was decorated in neutral, warm colors. There was a large plush sofa and two matching chairs placed in front of an extremely large fireplace and a large throw rug depicting the Hogwarts crest covered the dark wooden floor. On the back wall was an archway that had a bookcase on each side of the opening. Next to each bookcase was a desk, one with the Slytherin crest sketched on it and the other with the Gryffindor crest. In the corner furthest away from the entrance was a small kitchenette and dining table with four chairs.

"Now then. Up those stairs you will find the entrances to your rooms. on the left and Miss Granger on the right. The door in the middle is to your shared bathroom. You also can enter the bathroom from your individual rooms. Now there are certain rules that pertain to living in these quarters. Number one. No one but the two of you is to know the password. While it is okay to invite guests to join you in your common room, we ask that you take in to consideration the fact that you do share this area with another person and that you inform them of any company that may come by." Professor McGonagall informed them.

"Also may I suggest that you keep your guests to a minimum. As Head Boy and Girl you have an example to set, and we are trusting that you will make wise decisions. Do not prove us wrong." Snape drawled in his monotone voice, before looking over at McGonagall. "I believe we are done here Minerva." Professor McGonagall nodded and followed Snape towards the entrance. She stopped and turned to look at them one more time. "Oh and Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Once again congratulations. I know you will do well." Then she turned and left, the portrait shutting behind her, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Draco looked over at Hermione who was walking around and looking at everything in awe.

"It really is not that great Granger. My bedroom at home is bigger then this." Hermione glared at him.

"Well then why don't you go home and enjoy it, Malfoy. I'm sure daddy won't mind the wasted money he spent to get you back into Hogwarts." She paused for a moment. "Oh wait. Thats right, daddy dearest is in Azkaban, where he rightfully belongs. I guess your dear mummy must have made the bribe. It must be so nice to be able to buy your way in and out of everything." She turned to go up the stairs to check out her room when she felt her arm grabbed and she was turned and slammed up against the wall. Hermione looked up to see Draco glaring down at her, his grey eyes filled with anger.

"Don't you ever speak about my mother. You don't know anything about her or me for that matter. You keep your filthy, mudblood thoughts to yourself. Do you understand me Granger?" Hermione just stared at him, only causing Draco to get angrier. "Do! You! Understand!" He yelled in her face, shaking her out of her stupor, and causing her to nod her head quickly. Draco let go of a her and went up the stairs to his room, leaving a very shocked and shaken Hermione behind.

Hermione watched as Draco flew up the stairs and flinched at the sound of him slamming his door shut. She had seen him get angry before but this time was different. This time he was beyond furious, and she really couldn't blame him. True, Lucius Malfoy was a complete and total scum bag who deserved to be where he was right now but Hermione really didn't know much about his mother. I mean she had just assumed that anyone who would actually deal with someone like Lucius Malfoy, had to be just as horrible herself. It was quite obvious though that while Malfoy was scared of his father he loved his mother very much. _I never knew Malfoy knew how to love."_ She stepped away from the wall and headed up the stairs coming to a stop in front of her door, which said **HEAD GIRL** in big bold letters. She opened the door and entered but not before casting a quick glance at the door across the hall from her. She shut her door and turned to look at the room she would be sleeping in for the next year. The room was quite beautiful, decorated in her house colors of red and gold. The room was quite large and had the same stone walls and wooden floor as the common room did. One wall had an antique gold, chest of drawers and matching vanity and chair. There was also a door that led to a decent size closet and one of two large windows that was covered by thick red drapes. On another wall was the other window and a large bed that seemed match the chest of drawers and vanity. It also was the antique gold and it was covered with a dark red comforter and many red and gold pillows and there was a small matching bedside cabinet next to it. Another another wall had a small fireplace and two sets of shelves to hold personal mementos, such as pictures. The last wall had two doors on it. One was the door she had entered through and the other led into their shared bathroom. Hermione walked into the bathroom. It was quite large holding a tub the size of a small pool, an enclosed shower, double sink, and toilet. There were shelves on both sides of the room both holding linens in red on Hermione's side and green on Draco's side. There was also empty shelves for their personal bath products. Hermione was thinking about how good a nice, hot bubble bath was sounding when the door to Draco's room opened. Hermione stared in shock as the slytherin walked in wearing nothing but a pair of dark green and silver boxers hanging low on his hips. She felt her breath catch as she took in his bare, chiseled chest, and muscular arms.

"Merlin Granger! Could you possibly stop drooling and get out so I can shower." Draco's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she could feel her face turning bright red. She quickly turned and ran back into her room muttering a quick apology before slamming the door behind her and throwing herself face first onto her bed.

_Holy mother of Merlin! I just ogled Malfoy! Malfoy just caught me ogling him. _Hermione thought as she felt the embarrassment of her actions sink in even further and tears began to spill over. _The perfectly worse ending to the worst day ever!

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. Please feel free to leave a review, they are always appreciated.**_  
_


	3. Hermione's Pain

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing as always. Characters are the property of J K Rowling.**

**A.N. ~ IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**This chapter deals with rape. While I refuse to ever do graphic rape scenes I do feel that you should be informed that rape is mentioned in this chapter. I hope that no one is in anyway offended by this. **

**Also to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out my mistake with Dumbledore's name (it came out Tumbletown, stupid word editor) thank you and it has been fixed :)

* * *

**

It was the last week in September and Hermione was in her room having just finished the first prefects meeting since the train. It had been a busy few weeks for her, between her advanced classes, homework, and head duties, she was exhausted. Things had not gotten better between Draco and herself, but they hadn't gotten worse either. In fact Draco had not said a word to her since that day in the bathroom, not even one insult had been aimed at her. Even when they had head stuff to work out he only made gestures, letting her do all the talking. He treated her as if she wasn't even there, and even though she didn't fully care, it did sting just a little. Hermione didn't like knowing that she had hurt someones feelings, even if that person was Malfoy. It bothered her that he couldn't even stand to insult her anymore, let alone be in the same room, leaving when ever she entered. She hated to say it, but she actually missed him scowling at her, and calling her names. Hermione checked her watch and saw that they were meant to go meet with Dumbledore soon. They had to go and get the finalized plans for the ball approved before they did anything else. They had spent the afternoon with the prefects going over the plans for the ball and what would be expected of each of them. Hermione was happy to see Ginny, who was a sixth year prefect and Ron considering Hermione had barely seen them or Harry in awhile. Of course she also had to see Lavender, and be reminded of the fact that she and Ron were together.

_Lavender,_ she thought. As much as she wanted to hate her, she just couldn't. Ron wasn't kidding when he said she had change. She wasn't the same silly, obsessive, attention seeking girl that she once was. The death of her parents had obviously hit her hard, rocking her to her core, and it changed her. Now she was quieter, and kept to herself most of the time. Hermione was trying to come to terms with the fact that Ron had made his choice but part of her just wasn't willing to give up that easily.

Hermione checked her watch and then checked her reflection quickly. She had on dark blue bootcut jeans, vintage silk rose cami, and black mid-calf boots. She had put on a light coat of lip gloss, and dark eye liner, and then had thrown her hair up into a messy pony tail. Liking what she saw, she grabbed her notes for the ball and headed down to the common room, where she found Draco waiting. He had become his usual pratish self during the meeting, glaring at those he found to be beneath him, and throwing in his two cents when he felt the need.

"What are you staring at Granger?" Hermione looked at him surprised. She hadn't even realized she had been staring at him. She crossed her arms in front of her before speaking.

"Decided to speak to me again Malfoy. I was wondering if you were ever going to get over your childish behavior."

"Shut your trap Granger! I speak to who I feel like speaking to, which doesn't include filthy little know-it-alls. Now lets get this over with so I can go be with people who matter." Draco sneered, before turning quickly and heading out the portrait door. Hermione shook her head. _To think I actually missed that. Be careful what you wish for Hermione, cause you just might get it, _she thought before sighing and following him out of the room.

* * *

The meeting with Dumbledore went well, and he approved everything Hermione and Draco presented to him. He decided that even though it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend they could go that weekend to shop for what they needed, and that was why they were standing in front of Honeydukes arguing.

"Look Granger, I have better things to do then be here with you all day, so lets hurry this up." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, before responding.

"Like this is fun for me, Malfoy. Here," Hermione tore the parchment she was holding in half and handed one half to Draco. "Now you don't have to worry about us being seen together, or spending any time in my presence. You get the stuff on this list and I'll get the stuff on mine." Draco shook his head.

"No way Granger, we go together."

"What? Why?"

"Because it will take longer this way, not to mention I have no idea what you want and am not in the mood to be bitched at by you if I get the wrong things." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh please Malfoy. You just want me to do all the work, and that is not going to happen. So why don't you stop being a spoiled little prat, put on your big boy pants, and just go purchase the items on your list and then meet me back here." Draco was pissed.

"Listen to me you stubborn, hard headed little bitch. As much as it pains me to be anywhere near your ugly arse, its getting late and its not safe for young girls to be walking around by themselves. Just because the Dark Lord is gone doesn't mean the other evils in the world are." He sneered while Hermione scoffed.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but did you just say that you are worried about my well-being." Draco stepped back, scowling at her.

"Hell no! I'm trying to protect myself, because we all know that if anything happens I am going to be blamed for it." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"What ever Malfoy. I'll see you in a few hours or so." Draco watched as she spun around and stomped off before turning and heading off in the other direction, muttering profanities under his breath.

* * *

Hermione was having a great time purchasing everything on her list. While Draco was getting all the decorations, she was handling the food and drink portion. They were going to have special candies made from Honeydukes, special tea cakes from Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop**, **and other tasty treats from different shops. After making all the arrangements Hermione headed back towards Honeydukes to meet Draco. Seeing that he wasn't there she decided to run into The Three Broomsticks for a quick drink. As Hermione walked she thought about how much fun the upcoming ball was going to be. They had made the announcement at breakfast that morning and everyone was looking forward to it and were actually excited about how they would be receiving their costumes. As Hermione let her mind wander she didn't notice the dark figure that had been following her since she and Draco had arrived in Hogsmeade. Due to this fact she wasn't able to stop the stunning spell that was shot at her, only moments after she entered the alley next to the pub. Hermione lay there in shock as she watched someone in dark robes descended upon her and disapparate them from the alley to a dingy room. Hermione watched as the person took out there wand and said the counter curse, setting her free. Hermione jumped up trying to reach for her wand that seemed to have disappeared.

"Looking for this?" She looked up to see the hooded figure holding not only his wand but hers as well. Hermione looked around, realizing at one that she was in the same room that Sirus Black had dragged Ron to in their third year. She was in the Shrieking Shack , but the real question was why.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. The figure moved towards her slowly.

"I want Harry Potter to pay for what he has done. You didn't think that he could defeat the Dark Lord and not deal with the consequences, did you? I must say that originally I was going to kill you. An eye for an eye so to speak, but I have come up with something much better." He started to step closer to Hermione. "I must say you have become quite beautiful. Its a shame that such beauty and such curves should be wasted on a dirty, filthy, little mudblood, but it will only make this so much easier." He didn't have to say anymore, for Hermione to know his intentions. As he came forward she tried to get around him, yelling for her wand at the same time. He grabbed her, but Hermione refused to go down without a fight. She clawed, kicked, and scratched at him, trying to fend him off. She could now see that her attacker was wearing a death eaters mask and she realized what Malfoy meant earlier that day. The death eater threw her to the ground, and pointed his wand at her.

"CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed in pain as the curse was inflicted on her body. allowing the death eater time to jump on top of her and pin her down. Hermione struggled and fought as he started to tear her clothes from her and every now and then pausing to hit her, or curse her again. Hermione let out a heart wrenching scream as her innocence was stolen from her, knowing that no one heard her and that no one was coming to save her.

* * *

Hermione slowly tried to stand up but she fell back down, the pain too much to take. She didn't know how long she had been there but her attacker had left long ago, leaving her in a bruised, bloody heap on the floor. She crawled around and grabbed her torn clothes and put them on slowly trying not to move any more then she had to. She could see her wand lying in the corner.

"A..accio wand." She whispered, watching the wand fly into her hand. She stood up slowly, using the wall for support. She looked around, refusing to cry. She knew that she had been raped but she just couldn't wrap her head around it. She kept trying to tell herself that it was all a horrible nightmare and she was going to wake up safe in her bed at any minute. Unfortunately though the pain that was rushing through her body was too real for that to be true. _How could you let this happen? What are people going to think of you?_ _Oh God! How am I going to get into school without anyone seeing me?_ Hermione thought for a moment before remembering the secret passage that led from behind Dervish and Banges to the fourth floor of Hogwarts. She disapparated to Hogsmeade, landing across the street from the shop. She looked around and making sure that no one would see her, she went and entered the passage, soon arriving back at the school. The hall was silent but she could hear noise coming from the Great Hall, indicating that everyone was at supper. She went down the hall to their common room and said the password, relieved when she finally walked in and heard it shut behind her. She walked slowly into the center of the room and looked around, not really sure what to do. She couldn't tell Harry, he would blame himself, and Ron would flip out and go on a rampage. There was Ginny but she would insist on telling Harry. Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the portrait open, or the sound of someone entering the room.

* * *

After leaving Hermione, Draco walked into the different Hogsmeade shops, gathering the items on his list and making sure that they were sent straight to Hogwarts. When he was done he went back to Honeydukes to meet Hermione, angry to find that she wasn't there. It was already dark, and he didn't want to miss supper. Thirty minutes later Draco was searching for her, absolutely furious at the fact that she had been making him wait so long. _Pain in the arse, mudblood, bitch! Where the hell does she get off making me wait for her. I bet she already left. Shes going to regret this, no one ditches Draco Malfoy! She will pay!_ With that last thought Draco went to one of the awaiting carriages and headed back to Hogwarts, ready to hex Hermione the moment he saw her.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and immediately searched the Gryffindor table for her. He could see Potter, and the Weasel and Weaselette, but she was no where to be found. Draco walked over and sat next to Blaise, helping himself to the food in front of him.

"How was shopping with Granger, Draco?" Blaise asked, watching him carefully. Draco glared at him. "That bad huh."

"First the crazy bitch gives me the bigger half of the list to go purchase, then has the nerve to ditch me after she told me to meet her. I swear Blaise, I'm going to hex her! Who does she think she is?"

"Come now Draco. She obvious..." Blaise was cut off by the loud and irritating voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Hi Drakie! Where were you today? I looked everywhere for you." She said sitting down on the other side of Draco and slipping her arm around his. Draco pushed her off of him.

"Not like its any of your business but Granger and I had to shop for the ball." At the mention of the word ball, Pansy got all excited.

"We are going to have so much fun Drakie-pooh. I was thinking we could go get our costumes next weekend. I saw this cute plug and socket costume set that..." Draco shook his head.

"Stop right there Parkinson. First of all if you had actually listened this morning instead of squealing like a banshee, you would have heard Dumbledore say that our costumes are being picked for us and secondly we are not going to the ball together." Pansy glared at him.

"Of course we're going together Drakie."

"No we're not Pansy and do you want to know why." Draco glared at her. "Because I can't stand you. You have got to be the most annoying slag I have ever met and I would rather go play with a hippogriff then have to listen to your whiny voice all night."

"How dare you Draco Malfoy! Is that anyway to speak to the woman who will one day bare your children!" Draco and Blaise both laughed at this.

"Children? Pansy I would never have children with you. Hell, I'd rather have children with Granger."

"What!" Pansy screamed jumping out of her seat. "You.. you...I hate you Draco Malfoy!" She then spun around and stormed out of the Great Hall. Draco laughed. He knew that would piss her off. He turned and noticed Blaise staring at him strangely.

"What?" Draco asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I was just picturing it. You know? You and Granger having children together." Draco choked on his drink.

"What! Why in the world would you picture that!" Blaise chuckled and held his hands up in defeat.

"Now, now Draco, don't get your knickers in a twist. I was just thinking that with your looks and her brains, or hell even her looks and your brains, you would have the perfect child. It would be brave and chilverous like her but also cunning and ambitious like you. It would probably be the greatest witch or wizard of their time." Draco just stared at his friend, slightly disturbed by how much thought he had put into this. He was about to say something back when they were interrupted.

"Wheres Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry asked, walking up to him with Ron and Ginny in tow. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"How the hell should I know Potter. I'm not her keeper."

"She went to Hogsmeade with you, ferret, so we would assume she came back with you!" Ron said angrily.

"Well you would be wrong Weasel. We split up the shopping and she was supposed to meet me but instead she ditched me and came back on her own."

"Not possible." Ginny said catching everyones attention. "There is no way Hermione would have come back here without making sure you got everything you were supposed to. Shes too much of a perfectionist, I'm actually surprised she let you go off on your own." Draco thought about it for a minute. He had to admit, what the Weaselette said made sense. In the short while they had lived together, Draco had noticed certain things about the Gryffindor girl. She loved to make lists, she was a neat freak, which was a good thing because so was he, and she had to be in control of everything.

"She probably went to make sure everything arrived properly. I'm sure she will be down soon." Blaise said, shrugging the whole thing off. Draco watched as the three Gryffindors returned to there table. He continued to eat but kept his eyes focused on the entrance to the Great Hall. _Where is she?_ He couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. "You're worried? Aren't you?" Draco looked over at Blaise quickly.

"Somethings wrong Blaise. I'll be back." Draco got up and headed out of the Great Hall. _Shes fine. She is probably in her room fawning over some fabulous outfit she found or something._ Draco told himself as he headed towards their dorm. He wasn't sure why he gave a damn about where Hermione was but something inside of him just wouldn't let it go. When he reached the portrait he quickly said the password, not noticing the looks of sadness on the lion and snakes faces as it swung open. He rushed into the common room and stared in shock at the sight in front of him. Hermione was standing in the middle of the common room with her head down and it seemed as if she hadn't realized he was there. Draco looked her over in horror, knowing right away what had happened to her. Her blouse was torn and missing buttons, as if it had been ripped off of her and he could see the torn black lace of the bra she was wearing. Her skirt had a tear in it and there looked to be blood on it. He could see that her legs were covered in bruises, cuts, and blood and he was pretty sure that he could see what was left of her black lace panties clutched in her hand. Draco was furious.

"Granger." He said softly, not wanting to scare her. Hermione's head shot up and and Draco almost gasped at the sight. Her hair was a mess, she had dirt and blood on her face, but the thing that got to him the most were her eyes. The fire was gone from them and instead they were dull, almost dead looking.

"Malfoy! I...um." She started trying to fix her hair and her clothes. Draco took a step towards her and noticed that she quickly stepped away from him.

"Merlin Granger. What happened to you?" He watched as she started to look around the room quickly.

"I...I went and... the shopping...I went to meet .. but you weren't there...and ... I...I was going... but a death eater he...and the Shrieking Shack and...he r...raped m..me." Draco wasn't stupid, he knew the moment he saw her that she had been raped, but to hear her say the words made the fury inside of him ignite once more.

"Okay Granger. You sit here and I'm going to go get Dumbledore and Madam Pom ..." He was cut off by a hysterical Hermione shaking her head at him.

"NO! You can't tell anyone! Please Malfoy! Please! Promise me you won't tell anyone! Draco please!" She begged. Draco was even more shocked now. Never had he ever seen Hermione so out of control, nor had he ever thought she would beg him for anything. The thing that shocked him the most though was the sound of his first name coming out of her mouth. In the seven years they had known each other they had never spoke one another's first name. "Please. I don't want anyone to know. I'm so ashamed." Draco slowly walked over and sat on the chair closest to where she was sitting.

"You didn't do anything wrong Granger. No female deserves to have that happen to them. You shouldn't be ashamed." Hermione shook her head as her tears spilled down her cheeks. "Look I know you don't want anyone to know but you really should have Madam Pomfrey look at you." Hermione shook her head.

"No she'll tell Dumbledore. I can heal my cuts myself." Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Its not the cuts I'm worried about Granger. He could have hurt you inside and if he didn't use a contraception spell."

"OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO!" Hermione screamed as she started to claw at her stomach as if trying to rip something out of her. Draco tried to calm her down.

"Granger! Granger! Hermione!" This seemed to catch her attention shocking her into staring at him. "I think I know of a spell that can be used up to twenty-four hours after having..." He was going to say sex but that wasn't what happened to her. No. What happened to her was nothing more then complete violence. "... after what happened. I have the book with the spell upstairs. I can get it and do it if you want, but just know that I'll have to touch my wand to your stomach for it to work. Will you be okay with that." Hermione looked at him warily for a minute but then slowly nodded her head. "I'll be right back." Draco got up and ran up the stairs to his room. He knew the spell by heart, his father making sure he knew it so they wouldn't have any less then pure heirs. The reason he needed the book was for a different spell, one that would tell him who the monster was who did this to her. He grabbed the book, found the spell, and grabbed one of his potion vials, hiding it in his robe. He quickly went back down to the common room and sat next to Hermione, who shift away from him uncomfortably. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Are you ready?" She nodded at him before turning her head away from him. Draco placed the tip of his wand to her stomach and said the spell. When he was done he went back over to the chair he had originally been sitting in.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked him, staring down at her hands. Draco thought about that. _Why are you helping her Draco?_

"We may not get along, and we may have had our differences in the past but no one should have to go through what you did today." She nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Draco asked the question that had been burning within him, since she told him what happened. "Hermione. Were you a virgin?" He saw her tense up before her shoulders slumped and she nodded.

"He took away the one thing I can never get back." She sobbed. Draco watched as she cried, not really sure what to do. She soon stopped and he watched as she stood up slowly.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." She looked over at him and shook her head.

"I just want to take a shower and go to bed." She said.

"How about you go take your shower, and get into bed and I'll bring you up a sandwich. You really should eat something." Hermione just stared at him for a minute before nodding her head and turning around to head up the stairs. Since her back was to him she didn't see Draco lift his wand and read a spell out of the book in his hands or see the red and blue strand come out of her back and into the potions vial he held. Draco waited until he could hear the water running before holding his wand over the vial and said "ALIO APERIO!" He watched as a purple mist rose from the vial and spelled out the name of the culprit. Draco felt his anger rise and a sneer placed itself on his face as he looked at the name.

_ Antonin Dolohov

* * *

_**So! Did I do okay? Once again I hope I didn't offend anyone. I would love to hear what you all have to say so please feel free to review.**_  
_


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer ~ I own nada, nothing. The characters all belong to J k Rowling. **

**A.N. ~ So this one is shorter but its only because its more of a filler/explaining things type chapter and the next one is totally going to make up for it.

* * *

**

Hermione slowly walked up the stairs, each step a little more painful then the last. She entered the bathroom, securing all three doors locks, before heading towards the shower. She tried to take off her torn clothing but was in too much pain to do it normally, so she took her wand and used the diffindo spell to cause her clothes to tear and fall to the ground around her. She looked at the torn, soiled clothes and once again pointed her wand at them, saying, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA." She made the clothes fly over and land in one of the two ceramic trash cans before saying, "INCENDIO" and causing the clothes to burst into flames and burn to nothing. Hermione started the shower turning the water up as hot as she could before stepping in. She winced slightly as the scalding water hit her open cuts and bruises. She grabbed her shower sponge and cherry blossom body wash and started scrubbing as hard as she could, trying her hardest to get all the dirt and filth off of her. As she scrubbed every inch of her skin raw, she couldn't help but think about everything that happened, causing fresh tears to flow. She also couldn't understand what had just happened downstairs. _You didn't want anyone to know but you go and tell Malfoy of all people, _she thought. She knew all the reasons that she didn't want to tell the professors, Harry, Ron, or Ginny, but she didn't understand why she was so quick to just tell Malfoy everything. After all he would be the one person who would most likely use it against her. _You know thats not true Hermione! _Hermione scolded herself. _He was visibly upset about what you told him. In fact he looked down right furious about it. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy actually had a heart._ Still though this did not explain why Hermione felt it okay to confide in him. She continued to think about it as she scrubbed harder and harder, not being able to get the feeling of dirt, sweat, and grime off. Hermione's sobs started to rack her body as she kept replaying everything over and over again. She finally sunk to the shower floor, not being able to stand any longer, and just cried. She had lost so much in only a few hours, her innocence, her dignity, her self-worth, and for what purpose. What could possibly cause someone to do such a thing to a young girl?

Hermione suddenly felt the water start to run cold and she realized that she needed to get out. She slowly stood up, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. As she reached for one of the large, fluffy red towels she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. She let out a strangled gasp as her hand flew to her mouth, and her sobs came back in full force. She stared at the girl in front of her, not truly believing that it was her. Her normal, alabaster skin was cover in dark black, blue, and purple bruises, the worst being two hand print shaped ones on her thighs. There was a fairly large bruise on her lower jaw, and a smaller one right under her left eye. There were minor cuts and gashes all over her body and face. _No wonder Malfoy looked horrified when he saw me. _She walked closer to the mirror, picking up her wand on the way. She started to heal all of her cuts using the Episky spell, and then using a small glamour charm, she fixed the bruising on her face and body. After she was done she took the towel and lightly tapped herself dry. Even though she could no longer see the bruises she could still feel each and every one of them. She wrapped the towel around her, unlocked the doors, and walked carefully into her bedroom, stopping to look it over. Everything looked the same. Same furniture, same draperies, same books and pictures. So why did it all look so strange to her, like the room belonged to someone else. This room belonged to the levelheaded, brave, clever, girl, in the pictures lining the shelves, not the scared, broken, shell of a girl that was standing there. She noticed the pajamas she had laid out on the bed this morning before she left. They consisted of a pair of black short, shorts and a hot pink cami with black butterflies on it.

_ What was I thinking wearing something like that. I share a dorm with a boy, I shouldn't be flaunting my body like that. _She grabbed them and threw them into the corner of her room. Hermione then walked over to the chest of drawers, taking out a pair of panties, a pair of light pink pajama pants and matching cap sleeve top, and slipping them on. She pulled her semi dry hair back, not bothering to brush it, and tied it at the nape of her neck. She pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed, clutching Lionell, a small stuffed lion that her parents had bought her, first year, as a congratulations for getting into Gryffindor. Hermione jumped as she heard a knock at her door, and she could feel herself start to quake in fear.

"Hermione? Are you awake? I brought you that sandwich?" Hermione listened to the sound of Draco's voice seeping through the crack in the door. "Hermione? Are you alright?" It occurred to Hermione that she hadn't said anything.

"Come in?" She said. Draco opened the door and stepped inside the room carrying two plates. He had changed into a pair of dark green, plaid pajama pants and a dark green t-shirt, his hair was wet, as if he too had just gotten out of the shower. She looked at him slightly confused.

"Prefects bathroom. I figured I had time, but don't worry I had one of the house elves wait in the common room till I got back. He made the sandwich for you to, said its your favorite." He placed a sandwich in front of her."Dobby said he hopes you feel better." Hermione's eyes shot up.

"You tol ..." Draco shook his head quickly and cut her off.

"No! I promised you I wouldn't tell, and I didn't. Malfoys don't go back on their promises."

"But..."

"I told him you weren't feeling well, and that you thought it was because you didn't eat earlier today." Hermione just stared at him.

"Oh." She looked down at the sandwich in front of her and then back up at Draco, who was looking down at his sandwich with an odd look. "Its called a gobbler." She said softly causing him to look at her.

"A gobbler?"

"Its turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and mayo. I had it once when I visited my cousins in America and now its my favorite." She said watching him take a small bite. She watched as he chewed and swallowed, lifting his eyebrows and nodding.

"Thats actually quite good." He said as he took another bite. Hermione watched him for a bit before taking a few bites of hers.

Draco watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was eating slowly, taking small bites, and just staring down at the plate. He noticed that she had healed her cuts and glamored her face to look as if nothing was there. He could, however see her wince as she chewed, showing how tender her jaw was. He watched as she placed the half eaten sandwich on her side table and scooted down further into the covers. Taking this as his cue to leave, Draco stood up and turned to go. He stopped at the door and turned back around, needing to ask a question that he had been pondering since she had left the common room. "Um... Granger. May I ask you something?" She looked over at him with those lifeless, brown eyes and nodded. "Why don't you want to tell anyone what happened but felt the need to tell me?" He watched as she shifted uncomfortably, her hands playing with the edge of her comforter.

"He said Harry had to pay for destroying Voldemort. That he was going to kill me but that violating me would be much worse. He is right. If I tell Harry he will only blame himself and I don't think he would be able to get over the guilt from it. Ron would be furious and most likely do something that would get him either in trouble or killed. Ginny would not be able to keep it from Harry or Ron and I know that she would try to help me through it but she just won't be able to. She could never understand what it was like." Draco knew that everything she said was true and that they would in fact react just as she had predicted.

"So why tell me? I would think I would be the last person you would tell." She stared at him for a moment and it was almost like he could see the wheels turning in her head. He watched as a look of recognition fell over her face, and she finally spoke.

"Your eyes." She said softly. Draco looked at her, both startled and confused.

"My eyes?" She took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing.

"When you asked me what happened, I could see in your eyes that you already knew. Your eyes told me everything I needed to know. They were angry, horrified, and remorseful. They told me I could trust you." Draco nodded.

"Good night Granger." He said as he shut the door behind him and headed off to his own room.

Draco awoke to the sound of Hermione's blood curdling screams. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his wand, and ran out of his room and into hers. He has his wand raised and ready as he entered the room. He looked around to find who ever was attacking her, but instead found Hermione in the midst of what appeared to be a very bad nightmare. From where Draco stood it looked like she was struggling with someone, trying to get them off of her.

"Get off of me! Stop! Please don't! NO!" The sight of her pleading with her dream attacker, brought back all of the earlier anger that he had felt. He could hear the terror that laced her words and he could see the tears of pain as they slid down her cheeks. Draco ran over to the bed.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! Its a nightmare! Wake up!" He gently shook her as he spoke and after a minute she sat straight up, and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. Draco just stood there, not really sure what to do. He reached around her and gently patted her back as he cleared his throat. "Ahem! Um.. its okay Granger. Just a nightmare, nothing to be afraid of."

"He was there. It was happening all over again. Every time I close my eyes, hes there." She sobbed. Draco scowled at this. When he finally found Antonin Dolohov he was going to make him pay. No one, not pure-blood, half-blood, or mudb .. muggle-born witch deserved to be violated the way she had been. He just couldn't understand how anyone could ever do something like this to a woman. Did they not have mothers, sisters, wives, girlfriends. Hermione's sobs had quieted and she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to bed now."

"What about you? Are you going to try to go back to sleep?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"I can't. I know what waits for me if I do." Draco looked at the clock, 2:40 a.m. He was wide awake now so he might as well keep her company.

"Well how about if I sit with you for a bit. Would that be alright?" She nodded, so he pulled over her vanity chair and sat down next to her bed. They were silent for a bit, but then Hermione spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Draco gave her a perplexed look.

"Huh?"

"In Hogsmeade. You tried to warn me about the dangers of going off on my own. You were right. I am an ugly, stubborn, hard headed little mudblood." Her words caused Draco to tense up and respond.

"Now you listen to me Granger. I don't want to ever hear you call yourself a mudblood again. Its just not true. You are one of the greatest witches of our time and if the whole impure blood thing was actually true then that would not be possible." She stared at him in shock. Draco Malfoy actually said that her blood status did not matter. "As for being stubborn and hard headed, well that is definitely true, but thats just who you are. Thats the girl that the great Harry Potter and his dimwitted sidekick the Weasel have grown to love. Also I wouldn't go so far to say you were ugly. You are actually quite pretty, in your own way." Draco looked over at her and could literally see the immense shock on her face. "No need to look so shocked Granger. Lets just say that I did a lot of growing up last year."

"What happened Malfoy? How is it that you were allowed to come back this year?" She asked. Draco had been wondering when she would ask him this. After her over reaction on the train, he had thought for sure that she would have been on his case about it.

"Things aren't always what they appear to be. You of all people should know that. After my father's debacle with the prophecy, the Dark Lord turned on my family. In penance for my father's failure I had to complete a few tasks. I was given the task of getting the death eaters entrance into the school, and killing Dumbledore. If I was to fail I didn't have to worry about my own death, but of my mother's. He crucioed her right in front of me to get me to agree." He glanced over at the fragile girl on the bed who was staring at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Malfoy. I'm so sorry."

"I fixed the vanishing cabinet and had been working on getting rid of Dumbledore all year, but that was easier said then done. After a while I realized just how crazy the whole thing was. Pure-bloods fighting for a pure-blooded world ruled by a half-blood. Thats when I decided that enough was enough and I went to Dumbledore for help. He and the Order got my mother to safety and we set the trap for the Dark Lord and his followers." He took a moment to take in a deep breath before going on. "Look Granger. I know that you went through something horrific, and you probably feel like your trapped with no where to turn. Just remember though that there are always people there to help you. You just have to give them the chance. Okay?" He sat there waiting for a response. "Granger? Gran..." He looked up only to find that she had fallen asleep. Well now Draco. Nothing like boring someone to sleep. He sat back in the chair, placed his feet up on the bed, and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter is almost done and should be up no later then Sunday!**


	5. Breakdowns and Balls

**Disclaim ~ I do not own anything. Well I came up with the plot but it wouldn't have been possible without the help of those lovely characters created by J K Rowling.**

**A.N.~ Hey everyone! So I hope you all like this chapter. If you go to my profile you will find a link to see the outfits and costumes that I use in my story. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The next few weeks went by slowly and Hermione was no better then she was that night. She had spent the rest of the weekend after the attack, locked up in her room, not allowing anyone in to see her except for Dobby, who brought her food. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had grown overly worried when they hadn't heard from her and had been harassing Draco constantly. He did as Hermione asked and told them in his own Malfoy way that she was ill and to fuck off. Of course they should have realized that they would never believe him and Hermione ended up having Dobby go and tell them so they would stop worrying. With the way they were acting Hermione was worried about seeing them that Monday knowing they would ask questions. To her surprise though they barely asked her anything except if she was feeling better. It seemed that they didn't notice the difference in her at all, and if they did they didn't care to ask about it. While her friends didn't notice the change, Draco did. He had been keeping a close eye on her the past few weeks and he had noticed she kept a strict routine. She sat quietly, barely eating during meals in the Great Hall, instead of joining into the conversations and correcting her fellow classmates as she usually did. She was now always the last one to class sitting by herself in the back of the room instead of up front with Harry and Ron. She never raised her hand to answer the professor's questions, causing her to get awkward glances from the professors. If she wasn't barely eating in the Great Hall or barely speaking in class then she was locked up in her dorm room. She didn't go to the library anymore, or to the quidditch matches. She didn't visit her friends in the Gryffindor common room and she didn't take walks by the lake. Draco could see that she was dying inside and he couldn't understand why her so called friends couldn't. He also couldn't figure out when he started caring about her. He knew that part of it was because of the haunted look in her eyes, a look he had seen only on one other person, his mother. He always hated seeing that look in his mother's eyes. The one that just told you that the person was dead inside. His father put that look in his mother's eyes after years of mental and physical abuse, not only to her but to him as well. His mother could not stand to see her little boy be beaten and would deliberately try to turn his father's attention on her. It almost always worked and in the end she would be left a little more broken. When his father was sent to Azkaban and they were informed that he would be receiving the dementor's kiss you could see the life return to her eyes. They were finally going to be free of him and it filled her with joy. Draco had hoped to never see that look in a person's eyes ever again. Now he wanted nothing more then to get that look out of Hermione's eyes.

* * *

It was a couple of days before the Halloween Ball and Draco was in the common room getting it ready for the prefects meeting, conjuring up extra chairs. Hermione was trying to rest, since she barely slept. He was just finishing up when he heard a crash from Hermione's room. He quickly ran up the stairs and banged on her door, calling out to her.

"Granger! You okay in there?" He waited for a response but didn't receive one. "Granger! Answer me!" Still nothing. He was about to yell again but heard a soft sob come from the room. "Granger I'm coming in." Draco pulled out his wand and started undoing the locks and charms she had placed on the door. He had overheard her one day when she didn't know he was there. He thought it would be a good idea to remember which charms she used just in case. Now he was glad he did. After lifting the last charm, Draco opened the door and ran in, stopping abruptly at the sight in front of him. Hermione was curled up on the floor, surrounded by what looked to be the broken glass from her vanity mirror and brown curly locks of hair. She had a pair of what looked like two blades held together by black plastic clutched tightly in her hand, pieces of her hair clinging to the blades. Never taking his eyes off of her, Draco walked over to her slowly, stopping before he reached the glass. He pointed his wand at the mess, and said, "EVANESCO", causing it to disappear. He walked over and keeled down in front of her. "Hermione?" He took a chance that using her name would get her to respond, and he was right. She looked up at him, tears running down her face, her eyes wide with terror. He glanced at the sharp blades still in her hand and slowly reached his hand towards her. "Let me see the blades Hermione." She looked at him oddly for a second before realizing what he was asking for. She looked at the object in her hand.

"Scissors." She said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Draco questioned.

"They are called scissors." She answered handing them to him. Draco turned and placed them on the vanity before turning back to look at the girl who was now staring at him. Draco could see that she had cut off chunks of her hair in jagged uneven pieces.

"What have you done?" He asked, and looked down at the floor.

"I hate looking at the girl in the mirror. I don't know who she is. Her eyes are always red from crying, her hair is dull and limp, her body is frail and broken. I don't want to see that girl anymore. I don't want to be that girl!" Draco just watched as the Gryffindor princess broke down in front of him. He moved closer to her and sat cross legged, offering his hand to her. To his surprise she took it and he gently pulled her into his lap holding her as she sobbed into his chest. "It just won't go away Draco! Every night I relive it. I see it happening! I feel it happening! Why won't it go away? Why won't the memories just leave?" Draco just sat there and let her get it all out. He knew how badly she wanted to forget. He had caught her about to obliviate herself one night, but he stopped her before she could. Obliviating her mind would make her forget not only the attack but everything up to the point of obliviation. The professors and her friends would surely ask questions and it would eventually come out and the pain would start all over again. Also it was possible that the spell could backfire and she could forget a hell of a lot more then she wanted to. He told her that if he caught her trying it again that he would go straight to Dumbledore and tell him everything. He hated doing it to her but he felt, for her safety, he had no choice. Now though as he watched her break down, he wished he had not made his promise in the first place. She really needed to talk to someone and quick, but he promised not to tell anyone in the school and he had to stand by his promise. Draco heard a loud knock coming from the common room door. _Shit! The prefects meeting._

"Hermione," he said figuring that they might as well stay on a first name basis. "We have the prefects meeting. Do you want to come down, or should I handle it?" Hermione pulled back and looked at him.

"No, I'll come down." They both stood up and Draco could now see the full damage of what she had done to her hair. Hermione saw him looking at her hair and remembered what she had done. She reached up a touched it, horrified at what she felt. Draco looked around and spotted a large clip on the vanity. He grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Here. Put it up for now and we will fix it later. I'm going to go let the prefects in, while you freshen up a bit, alright." Hermione nodded and Draco left the room, to let the others in.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had done. She had completely destroyed her hair. Not only that but she also had a complete break down in front of Draco. _Calling him Draco an awful lot Hermione. What is that all about? _Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. As weird as it was, Draco was the only person she actually felt comfortable with. She had barely spoken to anyone since her attack, and she could barely be around any of the guys with out cringing. With Draco though she didn't have the same terror and dread run through her body the way it did around the other guys. For some reason he made her feel at ease, as if nothing could happen to her as long as he was around. Could_ it be that you are developing feelings for Draco? _Hermione was startled by her own thoughts. She could NOT have feelings for him. It was just unnatural, hell them being civilized to one another was unnatural. No, no. She did not have feelings for him, she was just grateful to him. He just happened to be the person who was there when she needed someone, and she was grateful for that. _Yes. Thats what all this is about Hermione. Nothing more. _She could hear everyone down in the common room so she quickly pulled her hair up in a messy twist, fastening it with the clip Draco had handed her. She then walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face before casting a quick concealment charm to cover the dark circles around her eyes. Luckily all of her bruising had finally faded into nothing so she didn't have to worry about concealing them anymore. After one last look, and a deep calming breath, she headed down stairs.

Draco had let all the prefects in and they were now all sitting and chatting with each other while they waited for the Head Girl to appear. Draco kept glancing at the stairs nervously, wondering if he should go check on her.

"Whats going on Malfoy?" He turned to see the Weaselette standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, before glancing at the staircase again.

"Thats what I'm talking about. You keep staring at the stairs as if your worried about something." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you do something to Hermione?"

"What? No." He said to her, slightly insulted.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy. Hermione has been acting strangely for weeks. Actually ever since you two went shopping for the ball and she got sick. What happened Malfoy? What did you do?" Draco was about to respond but a voice stopped him.

"Leave him alone Ginny. Draco hasn't done anything to me. I'm just a little stressed out. It will eventually pass. Now lets get this meeting started." Hermione walked over to her chair and sat down leaving a slightly bewildered Ginny behind.

"Did she just call you..." Ginny looked at Draco.

"What? Draco? Well that is my name. You see Ginerva some of us have decided that it was time to grow up. Not all of us want to continue to live in the past." He proceeded to walk to his chair. "Okay! Everyone sit down." He watched as everyone quieted and sat down. He saw Ginny go over and sit with Lavender and Ron, who kept glancing over at Hermione with a sad and almost pitying look on his face. "Right then. As you all know this Saturday evening is the Ball. You will all meet the Head Girl and myself after lunch in the Great Hall to decorate it. Dinner will be served at five in your common rooms since the hall will not be of use due to the decorating. All students costumes will appear in their dorm room at six so make sure that they are in their dorms. The ball starts at eight. First through third years have a curfew of eleven, fourth and fifth midnight, sixth and seventh one a.m. You all have assigned jobs for the evening, and they are as follows." He turned to look at Hermione who took out a piece of parchment and stood up, reading it nervously out loud.

"First off you will be in charge of escorting your year back to there dorm rooms since you will be leaving the ball at the same time, however seventh years will escort the first through third years. Now for house assignments. Ravenclaws. Anthony, Padma, Luna, Marcus, Orla and Stewart. You six are in charge of emptying the Great Hall of everything in it. Slytherins. Blaise, Pansy, Harper, Hestia, Malcom, and Mafalda. You six

are in charge of decorating the entrance to the Great Hall. Hufflepuffs. Hannah, Ernie, Tamsin, Herbert, Laura, and Kevin. You six will be helping the house elves in the kitchen, making sure that everything we ordered has been delivered. Last but not least Gryffindors. Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Colin, Romilda, and Jimmy. You guys will be helping us decorate inside the hall. As the rest of you finish your tasks you should come into the hall and help us finish up." Hermione sat down signaling that she was finished. Draco was a little surprised that she gave out the assignments. That had been the most anyone had heard her say in weeks. Draco heard a throat clear causing him to turn and look at the group who were now quietly staring at him. Coming to his senses he dismissed them and watched as they all left, all that is except Ron.

"Can I do something for you Weasley." Ron gave him a glare before walking over to Hermione who watched him approach warily.

"What do you want Ron?" She asked him as he knelt down in front of her.

"I want my best friend back. So does Harry and Ginny. I'm so sorry Mione. I never knew you would react like this." Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion. Even Draco was looking at Ron as if he had grown an extra head.

"What are you talking about Ron? Why are you apologizing?" Ron stood up and ran his hands through his red hair.

"Well its obvious, isn't it. You can't get over me choosing Lavender. I mean I knew you fancied me but I didn't realize how much." Draco watched as Hermione's jaw dropped at Ron's words. Draco himself was trying very hard not to laugh at the stupid git in front of him, but couldn't help the snort that came out causing Ron to turn towards him."Do you mind ferret! We are trying to have a private conversation here. Don't you have some first years to harass or something? Go on now. Leave!" Draco was about to put the annoying Gryffindor in his place but Hermione beat him to it.

"Ron. Get out!" Draco could see that Hermione was beyond angry at her friend. Ron looked surprised.

"But Mione we..." Hermione jumped to her feet, her whole body shaking in anger.

"I said get out you self-absorbed, prat! I can not believe you really think that I am upset because of you and Lavender. I got over that whole thing a long time ago but you have been so absorbed in yourself and your relationship that you didn't notice. None of you noticed anything. Best friends! Right. If you were really my friends it wouldn't have taken you all so long to see that something was wrong! Now GET OUT!" Hermione spun on her heel and ran up to her room slamming the door behind her. Draco turned from the staircase and looked at a clearly shocked Ron.

"Well you heard her Weaslebee. Get out." Ron came out of his stupor and walked over to stand toe to toe with Malfoy.

"I don't know what you did to her Malfoy but I'm going to find out and when I do..." Draco cut him off pushing him away from him.

"You'll do what Weasel, hex me. I don't think so. Now get out!" He watched as an angry Ron huffed his way out of the common room. Once Draco new he was gone he went up to check on Hermione. He knocked and entered when she told him to. He found her touching her hair that she had let out of the clip it had been in. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Can you believe him. Thinking that my life revolves around him and the decisions he makes. How can he honestly call me his best friend? How can any of them?" Draco shrugged before answering.

"They don't deserve you as a friend. You deserve better." Hermione surprised him when she let out a small laugh.

"I don't think I ever thought you would say something like that to me." Draco looked at her.

"Well its true. Now then lets do something about that hair of yours." He offered her his hand and she took it, feeling a slight tingle run up her her arm as their hands connected. _What in bloody hell was that_? She thought, looking from their hands and up to Draco who also was looking at their hands strangely. She watched as he shook his head as if trying to clear his mind, before he looked at her and tugged her towards the bathroom. _Did he feel it too?

* * *

_

Saturday arrived and Hermione, Draco, and all of the prefects were working hard to get the Great Hall ready. By four in the evening they were done and the place looked amazing. The entrance had been transformed with a black crypt silhouette covering the wall and the doors were changed from wood to metal. Pansy, much to Hermione's dismay, came up with the idea to charm the floor to look like grass covered in leaves and branches. They put up gravestones, fake spider webs, fake bats that they would later enchant to fly around the scene. They finished it off with a black, metal fence that surrounded the scene and made a light mist float about an inch above the ground. Inside the Great Hall look just as great, if not better. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a stormy sky, lightning and thunder included. The walls were covered in fake spider webs and fake spiders. The tables had been replaced with table sized pumpkins that could fit about six people each and the chairs looked like they were made of bones. The ground had a layer of fog floating across it, helping give the room an eerie feel. It was about four thirty when they finished so they all headed back to their dorms to eat and get ready. Before she could get to far away Ron stopped Hermione, grabbing her arm. Hermione let out a yelp as she pulled away from him. Ron stepped away from her with his hands in the air.

"Sorry Mione I didn't mean to scare you." She just stared at him, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Its fine Ron. What do you want?" Ron looked down at the ground before answering.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened after the prefects meeting. I know I was stupid with what I said. Its just that you've been acting a little mental lately and we are all just worried about you." Hermione stepped forward and gave Ron a small embrace, before stepping back quickly.

"Thank you Ron. I accept your apology. I've just had a lot going on lately and its just taking its toll I guess."

"Well you know we are here for you Mione. When ever you need us." Hermione gave him a fake smile, nodded and headed up to get ready, the whole time thinking that they would never understand her. Not the way Draco did.

Draco stood in the shadows and watched as Hermione and Ron talked. He watched her give him a small hug and couldn't help the surge of anger that flew threw him. He turned around and headed to the common room, his head filled with questions but no answers. _Why in the hell did seeing them hug upset me so much? _If it was anyone else he had been watching he would have thought he was jealous of what he saw, but that was preposterous. In order to be jealous I would have to have feelings for her, and I don't. _Yep. Keep telling yourself that and you may eventually grow to believe it._ Draco shook his head trying to rid himself of the annoying voice of his conscience.

"I don't have feelings for her." He murmured to himself as he reached the portrait to the common room. He looked up and said the password. He noticed the lion was giving him a knowing smirk and the snake was shaking his head at him. "I don't" He told them.

"You don't what?" He turned around to find Hermione standing behind him. He shook his head and turned away walking through the portrait. They found dinner waiting for them so they sat down and ate in silence. Draco noticed that every now and then Hermione would glance over at him, sometimes opening her mouth as if to say something but shutting it quickly before any words would come out. When they were done they both headed up to their rooms to get ready. Sure enough at exactly six a package appeared on each of their beds. Draco pulled out his costume, which turned out to be a Greek Spartan Warrior. The costume consisted of a brown cape, wrap, helmet, cuffs, and sandals. There was no top, leaving his chest bare. Draco took a quick shower, got dressed and then quickly cast a glamour to cause his skin to look tan instead of pale. He grabbed the helmet and as he went to put it on his last thought before being transported to outside the Great Hall was what was Hermione going to be.

* * *

Hermione took her shower after Draco, the entire time wondering about what happen outside the portrait. Hermione had to admit that after her recent breakdown she had started to feel a little better. She wasn't anywhere near being recovered or forgetting about what happened, but she wasn't crying all the time now, and she had actually been sleeping. She knew that a large part of this change in her was because of Draco. He didn't do much but he was there when she needed him to be and she couldn't help but appreciate that. After finishing up in the bathroom, Hermione walked into her room and noticed her costume on her bed. She opened the package and her eyes widened as she read the tag, which said Venus Goddess Of Beauty. She pulled out the costume which consisted of a beautiful, white dress with petals around the waist and golden lacing decorating the bottom trim. It had a gauzy looking cape that flowed half way down the dress and a gold head piece with a white flower on it. The outfit also came with a pair of gold, knee high strap up sandals, with 5" heels and a white with gold trim eye mask. Hermione put the costume and shoes on first. As she put the head piece on she felt her hair start to move on its own twisting into soft bouncy curls. She applied a little bit of lip gloss and lined her eyes lightly before slipping her mask on. The moment she did she felt a pull and suddenly found herself in front of the Great Hall. She walked into the Great Hall which was already pretty full. The air was filled with the sounds, of talking, laughter, and music. Hermione looked around at all the students decked out in their different costumes, trying to see if she could guess who was who. She decided to try the punch and walked over towards the refreshment tables, getting many stares from both the guys and the girls as she passed. She grabbed a drink and took a sip turning to look out over the crowd, and letting her mind drift. _Remember your decision Hermione. Let go of everything that happened. Just for tonight. For tonight, just try to have fun. Try to find the old Hermione. You know shes in there._

"Can I have your attention please?" Hermione looked over to the where the professor's table would usually be, but instead was occupied by the stage. There stood the headmaster, ready to welcome everyone. "I know you all want to get on with the festivities, so I will make this short. I want to welcome you all the the Halloween Ball, and I would like your help in thanking our Head Boy and Girl and the prefects for there hard work in bringing you this evening." He started to applaud and was joined by everyone in the room. "Now with that said, on with the dance." The band started playing and students ran to the dance floor to start dancing.

"Mione!" Hermione looked up and saw a group of people walking towards her. She took them all in trying to figure out who was who. There were two couples who were dressed as a noble knight and Strawberry Shortcake and Robin Hood and a milk maid. She could tell as they got closer that the knight and Strawberry Shortcake were Harry and Ginny, and that the other two were Ron and Lavender. You would think Ron would have changed his hair color for the night but lets face it he wasn't that bright.

"You look amazing! I almost didn't recognize you." Ginny said smiling brightly. Hermione smiled at her.

"Well that is the point after all. Although, I must say that some people are easy to spot."

"I know. Like Luna and Cho over there." Lavender said pointing across the room towards the two Ravenclaws. Hermione looked over and spotted Luna who was dressed as Alice in Wonderland, and Cho who was a geisha. They were standing with what looked like Seamus, who was an anime, and Dean who was a musketeer.

"Then of course you have the group of Slytherins over there." Harry said nodding towards a corner where a group stood. "You can tell its them by there need to try to look superior to everyone else." They all laughed at his words even though they all knew it to be true. They all started talking back and forth trying to guess who was who. Hermione to this opportunity to glance back over at the Slytherins, wondering if any of them were Draco. She wasn't close enough to see who the actual people were but she did recognize the costumes. There was a vampire, what looked like Captain Jack Sparrow, Medusa, and Maleficent.

"Sickle for your thoughts." She looked over at Harry whose green eyes were glazed with worry. Hermione sighed and then smiled.

"Just thinking. You know thats one of my favorite past times." Harry nodded before turning back to Ginny. Hermione took another sip of her punch and sighed. She was going to have a good time, no matter what.

* * *

The night was going great. Everyone was having a great time and it seemed as if the ball was a hit. All of the younger years had been escorted back to their dorms leaving just the sixth and seventh years still partying. Draco had spent a good portion of the evening with his fellow Slytherins, but he mostly kept to himself watching a certain gorgeous creature across the room. At first he didn't know who the beauty was, until he saw her talking to Potter and his friends. He still wasn't positive it was her until he noticed that she seemed to flinch away and turn down everyone who asked her to dance. After seeing that he knew right away that it was her. Now he stood in a corner, hidden from her view, just keeping an eye on her.

"Quite beautiful, that one there. Do you know who she is?" Draco looked up to see vampire Nott leering at her.

"Don't you have a date. Maleficent over there." Draco sneered nodding towards Pansy. Nott just looked at him and laughed.

"Been there, done that. She was a last resort. A safe date so to speak." He turned and looked back towards Hermione who was talking to what looked like Loony Lovegood. "But that one right there... well lets just say I wouldn't mind having those legs wrapped around my waist tonight." Draco felt as though a fuse had been lit within him. He turned towards Nott, his eyes narrowing.

"You will not touch her, do you hear me. In fact you will go nowhere near her, understand!" Nott turned to him, and smirked.

"Whats wrong Draco? Taken a fancy to her yourself. Afraid of a little competition." Draco let out an evil little laugh and took a step forward, towering over the boy, causing a hint of fear to enter his eyes.

"Competition? You will never be my competition Nott. I would think you would know this by now. If you know whats good for you, you will stay the fuck away from her, understand." Draco hadn't realized that his voice had risen and the few people around them were now watching. Nott opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the arrival of Captain Jack Sparrow, aka Blaise.

"Gentlemen. Do we have a problem?" He asked looking at them both. Draco took a step back from Nott and looked at his best friend.

"No problems. I was just informing dear Theodore here that it would be in his best interests to stay away from certain people. I think we have an understanding. Don't we?" He looked over at Nott who nodded at him before heading back over to Pansy and Daphne, who was dressed up as Medusa. He turned back towards Hermione but found that she had disappeared into the crowd.

"Whats going on with you mate?" Blaise asked watching his friend closely.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He said still searching the crowd for her.

"She is over speaking to McGonagall." Draco looked at him sharply trying to play it off as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "Don't try it Draco. I know you've been watching Venus over there all night. My question is when did you start feeling things other then hatred for our lovely Head Girl?" Draco just gawked at him. "Don't look at me like that Draco. You know I know you better then anyone, just as you do with me. There is an obvious change between you and Granger, at least I can see it." Draco let out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"I don't know what to tell you Blaise. Hermione and I have become friends, kind of. She is going through some things and for some reason finds it easy to talk to me. Not really sure why though." Blaise nodded.

"Listen. I know that something happened to her. I don't know what but it definitely changed her. She is definitely not the same Granger we've all come to know. I also know that you have changed and if you are having some sort of feelings towards Granger then you need to figure out what they are before you go any further in any type of relationship with her." He patted him on the shoulder and walked off leaving a thoughtful Draco behind.

* * *

Hermione spent her evening talking to friends, turning down dance requests, and people watching. She had just finished talking to Professor McGonagall when she saw him approach. She had noticed him earlier that evening, and hadn't been able to stop glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't really see his face due to the helmet of his spartan warrior costume, but she could see his tan, very chiseled bare chest. She dropped her eyes to the floor not wanting him to catch her looking at him. She watched as his sandal clad feet stopped in front of her and he held out his hand.

"Care to dance, Hermione?" She looked up quickly and found herself staring into the steel grey eyes of the Head Boy. She didn't say anything but placed her hand in his and let him lead her out to join the other couples on the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, her head resting on his bare chest, and for the first time in weeks Hermione realized that she felt normal, comfortable and that Draco made her feel this way. As the song ended Hermione stepped back and looked up at him staring down at her. As she looked into her eyes she was hit with another startling revelation.

Oh Merlin! I'm falling for Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Soooo what did you think. Please do not be afraid to review, no matter what you might have to say, I would love to hear/read it...lol!**_  
_


	6. Blaise Knows

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing but the plot. I am borrowing the characters from J K Rowling.**

**A.N.~ Love the reviews you guys! Just want to give a shout out to petitesorciere for allowing me to use an idea from her story The Secret Snowflake in this chapter. You will see mention of her in this chapter. So once again thank you to her. I hope you guys like this one.

* * *

**

Anyone who may have walked into the Head's common room would have taken in the sight of the Head Boy and thought he was studying quite hard. His blond head bent over the open _**Magical Hieroglyphs and **__**Logograms**_ text in front of him, a look of complete concentration on his face. To any visitor it would seem that his Ancient Ruins homework had him deep in thought, however their analysis would in fact be wrong. For Draco Malfoy was not thinking about his homework at all, but instead of the sleeping girl in the room just up the stairs.

They were deep into December, and almost everyone would be leaving for the holiday in just a couple of weeks. Draco had decided that he was going to stay at Hogwarts this year since his mother was going to go and spend the holiday with her sister, his aunt Andromeda. They had barely spoken since her marriage to Ted Tonks, a muggle-born wizard. While the marriage didn't really upset his mother, his father had forbidden her to have anything to do with the couple or his cousin Nymphadora. Now that his father was locked up she had decided to reacquaint herself with her only living sibling and her family. She had wanted Draco to join them but he decided it would be better for them to have some quality time together without him there. He told her that he would join them however on Christmas for the Christmas feast they were preparing. It seemed that Hermione was also going to be staying for the holiday since her parents were going on a second honeymoon, in honor of their twentieth wedding anniversary, so Draco had asked his mother if he could bring her to the feast, which she was more then happy to allow, though slightly shocked by the sudden friendship between the two. This was what Draco was so deep in thought about now.

Everything had started to change the night of the Halloween Ball. After he asked her to dance, they spent the rest of the night doing just that. He remembered the rest of the evening quite well.

_**He walked over to her and extended his hand, not sure if she would accept his offer, seeing as she had turned everyone down so far. **_ _**"Care to dance, Hermione?"**__**He watched as she looked up at him and realization crossed her face. He knew she knew who he was, his eyes being an instant giveaway. She had placed her hand in his and he had led them to the dance floor where they spent the rest of the evening. He had to admit that the feeling of her pressed against him as they swayed across the floor, was amazing, and felt very right. **_

_** "Are you having a nice time Draco?" She asked, pulling away from his chest to look up at him.**_

_** "Actually I am. Was a little surprised by my costume but it could have been worse. I could have gotten one of those." He said nodding his head towards Crabbe and Goyle who were dressed as Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Hermione gave a little giggle, causing Draco to look back down at her. He hadn't heard her giggle in a very long time, and he had to say it was a great sound. "I must say Hermione. You look quite lovely this evening. That costume suits you quite well." He watched as a blush crept up across her face, and she replied,**_

_** "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." They continued to dance and talk, and he could see that she seemed more relaxed then he had ever seen her. She opened up a bit about herself and her family, and she seemed to honestly enjoy talking to him. Unfortunately all good things come to an end and all to soon the clock struck one and the rest of the students masks disappeared revealing their identities and the end of the dance. Needless to say, those who did not know that the Spartan Warrior and the goddess Venus were Draco and Hermione were quite shocked to see them in each others arms. None though were as shocked as Harry and Ron who quickly hurried towards them. Draco could see the worry etched across Potter's face and the Weasel was so red he looked like he was going to combust. Draco could feel Hermione tense up next to him, so he slowly took her arm and placed her behind him as they approached.**_

_** "Get your slimy hands off her ferret!" Ron yelled, trying to reach around him to grab her. He could feel Hermione flinch at the aggressive way Ron was acting and he could feel her hand clutch onto his arm. Draco pushed Ron back.**_

_** "Back off Weasel! Hermione is fine!"**_

_** "Hermione? Since when do you call the mudblood that?" Draco looked up at the sound of Pansy's approaching voice. Draco could see that that she was being followed over by Nott, Daphne, and a very amused looking Blaise.**_

_** "Watch your mouth Parkinson!" Harry yelled, turning towards Pansy.**_

_** "Screw you Potter!" Pansy retorted. Ron narrowed his eyes at her.**_

_** "Not likely pug face. He wouldn't want to catch what ever disease you're carrying around this week." Pansy's eyes widened and she started to become as red as Ron. Soon they were all arguing, shouting insults back and forth. It wasn't until Ron started going off about Hermione whoring around with the ferret, shocking everyone, that Blaise decided to step in.**_

_** "ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to look at him, even poor Hermione who was weeping into Draco's back, her heart broken by Ron's harsh words. Blaise looked at them all. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? Hermione and Draco have taken it upon themselves to let go of the past, so why can't we." He turned to the Slytherins. "I know that we have been taught a certain way of life. We have been told that as pure-bloods we're superior to everyone else, but if thats so then why are so many of our pure-blooded relatives either dead or in Azkaban. Voldemort is dead and so are his ideals." He then turned to Harry and Ron. "And as for you two. You're no better then any of them, with how you act. You shout just as many insults, just as many names, as any of the Slytherins. Only you do something that no Slytherin would ever do, no matter how mad we are. You turn against your own. You degrade your own. You should be ashamed of yourselves. All of you! Hate to break it to you boys and girls but a new world is forming. Get used to it!" With that he threw Draco a quick smirk before turning around, grabbing Daphne and walking out of the hall, Pansy and Nott close behind. Draco turned and looked at a stunned Harry and Ron who were also watching them leave. **_

_** "I believe you owe Hermione an apology Weasel! You had no right to say what you did!" Ron and Harry turned back to face them, Ron's face once again red, only this time from embarrassment.**_

_** "Um. Herm ..." He didn't have a chance to say anymore because Hermione had stepped out from behind him, and Draco was surprised to see the fire in her eyes.**_

_** "Ronald Weasley! How dare you say something like that to me! Both of you have barely spoken a word to me all year and now you think you have some kind of right to tell me who I can and can not be friends with. Blaise is right! Its time that we all move on from the world that was. Its time for us all to grow up. Especially you two!" She then turned on her heel and left the hall followed by a smirking Draco.**_

Since that night, Draco had noticed a slight change in the Gryffindor princess. The fire had started to return to her eyes and she seemed to smile more. She was contributing more in class and during their Heads and Prefects meetings. Even though Draco knew that she would never be the same girl she was before the incident, it seemed as if she was slowly starting to put her life back together the best she could. It seemed as if things were going to start getting back to normal for her ... or so he thought. Unfortunately for all the steps for she had made, something had happened after their last meeting that had set her back. It happened a few days earlier.

_**"Since Herbert will be in the hospital for a few weeks due to his accident in yesterdays quidditch match we are short one prefect for patrols. As you know Professor Dumbledore insists that we are always paired for patrols, so you will all take turns being the odd one out. That person will join Draco and myself with our patrols." Hermione said standing before the students. Hufflepuff Keeper Herbert Fleet, had been hit severely hard with a **__**bludger**__**, causing him to fall from his **__**broom**__**, resulting in a broken leg, arm, and concussion. While he would heal faster then any muggle would due to Madam **__**Pomfrey's**__** potions, he would still need to heal partially on his own.**_

_** "Also since we are down a pair of prefects, we have rerouted the patrol borders so every pair will be picking up a few extra halls." Draco added handing out parchment showing the new patrol routes. "We will have the new schedules posted tomorrow so make sure to check it to see the changes." After making sure everyone had received one he went back over and sat in his chair. "Now then. Next we have to discuss the secret snowflakes event. Why don't you handle this one Granger." **_

_** After a long, tedious discussion between, the heads, and prefects, they had all decided to forgo having a Yule Ball, considering that the last one had happened during the Tri Wizard Tournament, which ended in the death of dear Cedric Diggory. It seemed that just mentioning the prospect of having the ball caused sadness throughout the group. Instead Hermione informed the group about a fun holiday event she had read about in a book written by her favorite wizarding author Madi Petitesorciere. The event was called Secret Snowflake. All the students names were to be placed in a cauldron and then randomly distributed. Each student would then get there randomly chosen person a gift. Dumbledore loved the idea, saying that it was great way to promote school unity.**_

_** "Well as you all know the snowflakes will be distributed tomorrow during lunch. We ask that all of you seventh years please have a house meeting tonight to remind your houses of this. Also we ask that you remind them of the rules of the event, and also post them somewhere, that everyone can see them. I think this event could be a lot of fun for everyone involved." **_

_** "I agree Miss Granger. This will be quite fun." They were all startled by the sound of the Headmaster's voice coming from the common room entrance.**_

_** "Headmaster! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Professor Dumbledore came into the room and smiled at everyone.**_

_** "Well Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Due to this wonderful idea of yours, I, along with the other professors, have decided that this Saturday, all students will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade to purchase their snowflakes gift. Also after speaking to the shop owners they have all agreed for that day and just that day to cut their prices in half." At this, everyone in the room started clapping and talking excitedly. Everyone that is except Hermione.**_

_** "But Headmaster? Are there going to be enough Professors to watch all those students?" Dumbledore smiled at her.**_

_** "Well Miss Granger that is where all of you come in. You see we will need each and everyone of you there to help keep an eye on everyone. You all will be leaving an hour earlier then the rest of the school so that you can do your own shopping before having to patrol. You will need to appoint each pair to a shop or shops that they will be in charge of watching the students in that area. There are enough of you for each pair to have one shop to cover. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, as Head Boy and Girl, it will be up to you to patrol the path leading from Hogsmeade to the Shrieking Shack. Now then. I will let you get back to your meeting." Dumbledore turned around and walked out of the room. **_

_** Due to everyone's excitement, no one but Draco noticed how pale Hermione had become, nor did they notice her slip out of the room, up the stairs, and into her room. Draco called an end to the meeting and after everyone left he made his way up the stairs. As he lifted his hand to knock he could hear her sobbing through the door.**_

_** "Hermione? Are you alright?"**_

_** "Please go away Draco. Please, just go away." She begged, so he did, leaving her there to cry herself to sleep.**_

Now here it was two days later and she had yet to come out of the room. He knew that she would have to emerge the next day for classes, unless she was going to pretend to be sick. Either way he knew that she was right back where she started from and for some reason this really bothered him. Sure they had become closer during the weeks following the ball, he would even consider calling her one of his friends. He had found that he could confide in her things that he could never tell his fellow Slytherins. Hermione had become important to him and he liked to think that he had become important to her too. Draco shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts he was having so he could continue with his homework. He took a quick glance up towards her room before sighing and turning back to his book. A few minutes later he was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the portal. Draco looked at the time, 11:30 pm. _Who in the bloody hell is here at this time, _he thought as he strode over to the entrance. Draco opened the portal and found Blaise standing there. "What the hell are you doing Blaise?"

"Hello Draco. I'm in need of a favor. May I come in?" He asked. Draco nodded and moved over allowing Blaise entrance before shutting the portrait and following him into the common room.

"Right then. What do you need?" Draco asked.

"I seem to have misplaced my _**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_text book and I need it for my Herbology essay. I was wondering if I could use yours." Draco nodded.

"Sure. It should be over here somewhere." He said walking over to his bookcase. "What are you doing your essay on?"

"Venomous Tentacula. Any plant that gets the professors to permit students to swear loudly deserves to be written about." Draco shook his head.

"They allow it if a Tentacula tries to strangle you during lessons, you git." Blaise just rolled his eyes at him.

"Details, details. Either way they..." He got no further because he was cut off by a piercing scream coming from Hermione's room. Both boys ran towards the room, wands out and ready. Draco raised his wand and took down the locking spells that Hermione had once again started to use, before bursting through the door. He could see that she was flailing about, but that she had gotten herself caught up in her sheets causing her even more panic.

"No! Stop! It hurts! Please!" She yelled out before letting out what sounded like a painful, gut wrenching shriek. Draco quickly started to untangle her legs, trying not to get kicked, and tried to talk to her to wake her up.

"Hermione! Your dreaming Hermione! Its just a nightmare! Wake up!" Once her legs were untangled he went to the head of the bed and took the sleeping, shaking girl in his arms and held her tightly to him. He stroked her hair as he whispered into her ear, watching the tears of torment falling down her face. "Come on Mione. I know you can hear me, come out of it. Come back to me. Your safe. I promise you, your safe." He heard her screams start to die down and her body started to relax. He watched as her eyes started to flutter open and he was soon staring down into her fear filled chocolate brown orbs.

"Draco!" She sat up and clung to him, sobbing into his neck. Draco looked up and saw a shocked Blaise standing there, his wand still raised. He slowly lowered his wand, and mouthed the words 'Is she okay?' Draco just looked at him and then the door signaling for him to leave the room. Blaise nodded and went to wait in the common room. Draco pulled away from Hermione and looked down at the poor girl. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy.

"The nightmares are back." It was more of a statement then a question. She nodded.

"I can't go there Draco. I just can't. Not after what happened." She cried softly. Draco understood and he didn't push her about it. Instead he reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a vial of sleeping draught, and handed it to her.

"I left a few in here just in case. Take this, and get some sleep, and we'll speak in the morning." Hermione swallowed the contents of the vial and laid back down, falling into a dreamless sleep within minutes. Draco covered her up, pushed her hair out of her face, and headed back out to the common room and an awaiting Blaise. He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in as Draco stepped off the last stair.

"What the hell was that about Draco?" Blaise asked looking quite angry. Draco shook his head.

"Sorry mate but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"You don't have to tell me anything. Its quite obvious to me what happened. I heard her screams, her words. Granger was attacked, wasn't she. Raped." Draco just stared at him, and didn't say a word. Blaise nodded. "Your silence tells me I'm right. Who Draco? Who the fuck put their hands on her without her consent?" Draco knew that Blaise had the same views on the subject as he did so he wasn't surprised by his reaction. Draco pondered his question for a second. He promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone about the attack itself or that it happened at all, but Blaise figured it out on his own and she didn't know that he knew who had attacked her so he wouldn't really be betraying her by telling him.

"It was Dolohov, but she doesn't know that. He was dressed in his death eater robes and mask. I cast the ALIO APERIO spell when she wasn't looking. She doesn't know I know." Blaise nodded.

"It happened in the Shrieking Shack didn't it?" Draco looked up at him shocked. _How in the hell..._ "I saw her face when Dumbledore mentioned it. She went so pale, she made you look tan. I'm also going to guess that it happened when you two went shopping for the ball. I remember she disappeared that day, Potter was worried." Once again Draco was silent, confirming Blaise's theory. "What are we going to do about this? Dolohov must pay for this."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone Blaise." Blaise slammed his fist on Draco's desk.

"We can not let him get away with this! Not to mention Hermione needs help. She will never be able to really start healing with out the proper help."

"I know this Blaise, but she made me swear not to tell anyone!" He shouted back. Blaise just stared at him and Draco could literally see the wheels turning in his head.

"What was your exact promise?"

"I promised not to tell anyone in the school what happened." Blaise looked at Draco, a smirk on his face.

"What about someone outside of school?"

"I've thought of that but I would still feel like I'm betraying her in someway. Shes come to trust me Blaise. Really trust me, and no one has ever done that. Well besides you anyway." Draco said, as Blaise crossed his arms and watched him. "Its nice you know. Too be the hero for once instead of the villain. She confides in me, makes me feel like I'm important to her." Blaise stared at him for a moment before replying.

"You're in love with her." Draco stumbled backwards slightly, shocked by Blaise's words.

"What in the hell are you talking about! Have you lost your bloody mind. Me! In love with Hermione!" Blaise nodded, knowingly. Draco shook his head. "I am not in love with Hermione. I will admit that I do care about her. We have become friends over the past couple of months but that is all.

"Well you have definitely gotten closer, everyone has noticed that. Some more then others." Blaise said. Draco looked at him curiously.

"What does that mean Blaise?" Blaise smirked at him.

"Well it seems that Potter and Weasley have noticed the change in your relationship with Hermione, how its progressed since Halloween and they are in no way happy with it. The seem to think that you have placed her under some sort of spell." Draco chuckled.

"Really? And where did we get this bit of information from?"

"A wonderful little first year by the name of Roman Higton. His family moved here from America just so he could attend Hogwarts. He takes watching the Gryffindors quite seriously, even snuck into a couple of their quidditch practices to spy on them. He overheard them in the Gryffindor locker room discussing it, said they needed to save her from your evil clutches."

"Let them try. It will only make me look better in her eyes, while making them look like fools."

"Still Drake, be careful. You know their tempers, especially Weasley" Draco shrugged it off.

"Fine, I'll watch my back. Please thank Roman for me and tell him to keep up the good work. I may have just found my successor as Slytherin Prince." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Back to our former conversation. What about Dolohov?" Draco stood up and walked over to his bookcase where he had a bottle of fire whiskey waiting. He conjured two glasses and filled them before turning and handing one to Blaise. He took a sip before speaking again.

"Dolohov will be handled. I have some of my men searching for him and ..." Blaise cut him off, choking on his whiskey.

"I'm sorry. You're men?" Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"With my father in Azkaban awaiting the dementor's kiss, his men have become my men. After all its still the Malfoy money that is paying them, and they don't care who they are getting it from as long as they are getting it. Now as I was saying. They are searching for him as we speak and will not stop until he is found."

"The ministry's best Aurors haven't found him so what makes you so sure your men will?" Blaise asked, causing Draco to chuckle.

"Simple. The ministry doesn't have inside knowledge on all of the safe houses and other places that were set up for the death eaters. I do." Blaise nodded and stood up, placing his glass on the table.

"Well then, keep me posted. As for Saturday's Hogsmeade trip. With Fleet in the hospital wing, there will be one prefect left without a partner. What if I join you and Hermione on your patrol?" Draco thought this over.

"That could work. It may even make her feel safer if she has the two of us to protect her. She knows that you are just as good with a wand as either one of us. We had decided to switch up the pairings anyways. Thought it was better that the fifth years patrol with one of the older students." Blaise nodded.

"Its settled then. Tell me if you need help with reworking the prefect pairings. Night Draco." He said before turning and heading out the portal.

"Night Blaise." Draco called back before heading up to his room and collapsing exhausted into bed, sleep over taking him.

Blaise walked into the dungeons, stopping at the enchanted wall that hid the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He said the password and walked inside, heading up to his private room. When Draco found out that he would no longer be living in the Slytherin dorms he offered his room to Blaise who quickly accepted. Blaise walked over to his desk, sat down, and took out a piece of parchment and quill. He knew that Draco was going to be pissed at him for what he was about to do, but it would be worth it in the end. Hermione would get the help she needed and maybe, just maybe she would be able to move on with her life and possibly with Draco. Blaise could see that Draco was falling for the beautiful Gryffindor even if he couldn't see it himself and that was why Blaise felt the need to do this. Blaise quickly wrote the letter, asking the reciever to meet him at The Hogs Head on Saturday before he had to start patrolling. He rolled up the parchment after rereading it and placed it on his desk, ready to send off in the morning. Blaise got ready for bed and as he slipped under the silk sheets he thought about what this might mean for his friendship with Draco.

"Forgive me mate, but this must be done. Its for your future." He mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think. I wanted to show the depth of Draco and Blaise's friendship because its going to be important later in the story. Also I felt the chapter title was perfect because Blaise knows a lot. Not only did he figure out what happened to Hermione but he knows what Draco truly feels for her even if he doesn't. Please feel free to give me you honest review, good or bad.**


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer ~ I only own the plot everything else belongs to J K Rowling!**

**A.N.~ Sorry for the wait but I refuse to put up anything that is less then perfect for you guys. So this chapter lets Hermione get inside the inner workings of Draco. We also will find out who Blaise wrote to. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Hermione awoke the next morning, surprised at how rested she felt. As she sat up and stretched she noticed the empty potion vial sitting on her nightstand. She was suddenly flooded with the events of the past few days and most of all, last night. At the thought of her returning nightmares, she sunk back down in the bed, no longer wanting to get up. She had been doing so well recently. She was speaking to people again, participating more in her classes, and she hadn't had a nightmare in weeks. She even found herself getting into some light banter with Draco. _Draco, _she thought with a sigh. It was hard to believe that her school long enemy, a person who had done nothing but harass, and degrade her for the past six years, would turn out to be the only person she confided her biggest secret in. She had to admit that if it wasn't for Draco, she probably wouldn't have come as far as she had. He never asked her about that night, but did let her know that he was there if she wanted to talk about it. He woke her from every nightmare, always with a vial of dreamless sleep potion, and a shoulder to cry on, never asking her to tell him about her dreams. He took every precaution when he was around her, trying to make her feel at ease when they were alone together. It was hard to believe, but over time they had moved from being enemies to becoming friends, and for Hermione those feelings were just a little bit stronger. She new the night of the Halloween Ball that things between her and Draco had changed, even if it was only for her. She had never felt as safe and comfortable in a boys arms before, not even with Victor, and this had surprised her due to everything that she had been through. By the end of the evening she felt like the old Hermione. They were talking, laughing, and for the first time since she was attacked she felt normal. Everything was going great. Then the dance ended and their friends had to ruin it. When Hermione first saw them all approaching she knew it was going to lead to a large row, but she never expected for Ron to say such a horrible thing about her. Draco was furious, staying in front of her the entire time, protecting her from the two people who had been her life line for so long. She was amazed and shocked by Blaise's reaction to the whole thing. His words were so honest and passionate that it gave her the courage to stand up for herself when Ron finally tried to apologize. She was angry with the two of them for their recent treatment of her, and she refused to let them off that easily. She still hadn't spoken more then a few words to either of them, no matter how many times they tried to talk to her, and she knew it was hurting them but didn't really care. As far as she was concerned they weren't acing like true friends at all. Hermione was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of a knock on her door.

"Hermione? You awake?" She heard Draco ask from the other side. Hermione sat up.

"Yes. Come in." She said meekly. She watched as the door opened and a freshly showered and dressed Draco walked in. He grabbed the chair from the corner and brought it over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"So." He started. "How are you this morning?" She looked down at her hands and then back up at him. She could lie and tell him she was fine but she knew that he would see right through it.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm right back at the beginning. Like I've made no progress over the past few weeks. I don't think I'm going to be able to handle it Draco. I just can't go back there, but I know that if I don't I will have to tell the headmaster why, and I don't want to do that either."

"I know your scared, you have every right to be, but maybe going to Hogsmeade is exactly what you need to start fully healing." Draco paused for a second allowing Hermione to fully digest what he said. "Besides. Its not like you will be alone. You'll have us with you." Hermione looked at him confused.

"Us?"

"Yes. Remember? We are short a prefect so the extra prefect will patrol with us. Blaise has been kind enough to offer to join us."

"Well that was very nice of him, but I still don't know." She said softly.

"Come now. You will have two of Slytherin's finest there to protect you. As you know Blaise is ranked third in our class and he was our head of dueling club member. He is quite good with his wand. Its the reason the Dark Lord wanted him to join his him so badly." The shock on Hermione's face caused Draco to let out a little laugh. "What? You didn't think I was the only student he wanted did you. Quite the contrary."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco took a deep breath before starting his story.

"You see, from the very beginning, my father was by Voldemort's side. When I was born both my father and Voldemort felt it was only natural that I be bred to be his heir. In time I would take his place as rightful ruler of our world and that would mean that I would need a few death eaters, that I could trust, by my side." He stopped to take another breath before continuing on. "Voldemort had my father, my aunt Bellatrix, and Peter Pettigrew as his most relied on death-eaters. My father and my aunt were the best he had and Pettigrew was the perfect lackey doing any stupid, dangerous, and ridiculous thing he was told to. It was important that I had the same and Voldemort, along with my father chose them. Blaise, for his dueling skills and intelligence, Theodore, for his cleverness and cunning, and Goyle for his brawn, and well, lackey skills." Hermione just stared at him, not really knowing what to say.

"But they didn't want to join?" Draco shook his head.

"None of us did really, but Blaise's refusal was much easier then the rest of ours. I had absolutely no choice because as far as they were concerned this was the reason I was born and to deny that meant immediate death. After all, why keep me around when I wasn't going to serve my purpose. It was pretty much the same for Goyle and Nott. With their fathers being death eaters they were expected to be, and the fact that they were going to be right at my side meant not only power for them but for their fathers too. Needless to say refusing was not going to be an option for them." Hermione took it all in, contemplating ever word.

"So why was Blaise able to refuse so easily."

"Blaise didn't have anyone pushing him the way we did. Its just him and his mum. No death eater connection within his family, at least that we know of." Hermione gave him an odd look. Draco shook his head. "Don't ask."

"So your entire life was being mapped out for you. What about what you wanted? Did they ever ask you how you felt about it all?" Draco smiled at her question. She really was so innocent, thinking that deep down there was good in everyone.

"No, not once. Everything was set in stone. My career, my colleagues, my wife, my..." He was cut off by Hermione gasping.

"Your wife. They chose the woman that you would have to spend the rest of your life with." Draco nodded at her.

"Of course. Pure-bloods have been having arranged marriages for centuries. Very rarely do you find a married, pure-blooded couple that wasn't prearranged."

"So its basically nothing more then a business deal. A merger of sorts. What about love? Happiness?" Draco scoffed at her words.

"Love? To dark lords, death eaters, and most pure-bloods, it is nothing more then a wasted feeling. Who needs love when there is power, and money to be gained? These are the thoughts that are embedded into most pure-bloods minds, no matter how wrong they are." Hermione gave him a slight smile, happy that he found the whole thing wrong. Draco smiled back, happy that he was able to get her mind off her problems. Hermione sighed, and stretched out her legs, looking over at her clock.

"Oh my. Is that the right time! I'm going to be late." She jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom door, as Draco put the chair back and headed toward her door to leave. "Oh Draco. Who were you to be merged with?" Draco smirked at the innuendo's her question made.

"Do you really have to ask? The Slytherin Princess herself, Pansy Parkinson of course." He said before giving her a quick smirk, and leaving happy that he had given her something new to think about.

* * *

The school day seemed to fly by for Hermione, in fact she had barely thought about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Her and Draco's conversation earlier that morning had given her a lot to think about and it had made her late for breakfast, so come lunch time she was starving. She entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, helping herself to the food in front of her. She had to admit that she had barely paid attention in her classes so far, her mind continuously going over everything Draco had told her. She was quite surprised that he was so willing to give her a look into the minds of Voldemort, his father, and pure-bloods in general. Choosing Zabini, Nott, and Goyle to be by Draco's side was not all that surprising. After all one thing that Draco had always made clear throughout the years she had known him, was that a Malfoy only deserved the best, even when it came to friends and colleagues. The three of them were the best in what they were needed for so it was to only be expected that they be chosen. There was one thing that was confusing her though. Why in the hell would they choose pug face Parkinson? While she was a complete and total bitch, that was about all she had going for her to even qualify her to be a dark lord in trainings wife. There were many prettier, smarter, and less annoying Slytherin girls to choose from. What made her so great? _Why do you care? That is the real question, _said a little voice inside her head.

"Are you going to eat that or just continue to poke at it?" Hermione looked up to see Neville looking down at her.

"Oh! Hello Neville. How are you?" She asked. Neville sat down next to her noticing her move away slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" Hermione smiled and gave him a quick nod.

"Good. I'm good." Neville didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" He said looking at her closely. Hermione was starting to feel very nervous under his scrutiny. She nodded again, and watched as he quickly glanced down the table to where Ron and Harry were sitting before turning his gaze back to her. Something was up.

"Whats wrong Neville? What aren't you telling me?" Neville leaned in slightly, causing her to lean back a bit.

"Ron and Harry. They've noticed a change in you and they think Malfoy has something to do with it. They think he has done something to you and that you are too afraid to ask them for help. They're planning something. Something against Malfoy." Hermione quickly looked at her two friends, noticing that as they spoke in hushed whispers to each other, they would glance towards Draco over at the Slytherin table. She turned back to Neville.

"Do you know what they are planning on doing to him?" She asked getting angrier by the second. He shook his head.

"No sorry. I over heard them talking in the common room last night, they didn't know I was there. I know they're wrong though. You're friends with Malfoy because you want to be. I can tell."

"How can you tell?" Neville smiled at her.

"I'm more observant then people would like to believe. I've seen you two together and you always look comfortable with him and him with you. Actually he seems to be the only person you're comfortable with lately. I've noticed that you seem to pull away from people when they get too close." Neville looked at her with a sad look on his face. "Kind of like you did when I sat down." Hermione felt terrible. She never wanted to make her friends feel like she didn't want to be near them, after all she didn't like it when they made her feel that way. She took a deep breath and reached over and gently covered his hand with hers.

"I'm sorry Neville. I'm just going through some things right now and I'm just trying to deal with it all." Neville nodded and turned his hand so he could squeeze hers.

"I understand Mione, but just remember that you have friends, people to talk to if you need it. I'll always have an open ear for you." He smiled at her again before standing up and going to greet Luna, who had just walked in. Hermione turned to look back at the duo of idiots that she called her friends, only to see that they were gone. She looked back towards the entrance just in time to see them following Draco out into the hall. _Oh no!_ She jumped up and headed out into the hall. She new Draco would be heading to the dungeons for their double potions class, so she headed that way. She was half way there when she heard a shout and a door slam. Hermione hurried forward and tried the three doors that were in the hallway, all of which were unlocked except for one. Hermione pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it toward the door.

"ALOHOMORA!" She said, hearing the door unlock. She quickly opened the the door and was shocked at what she saw. Harry and Ron had there wands pointed at Draco who was pinned up against a wall in the corner. It looked like he was under the Immobulus charm since he wasn't moving at all. She also noticed that Ron was holding not only his wand but Draco's as well. Neither of the Gryffindors had noticed her yet, however Draco did.

"Did you really think you would get away with it ferret! What have you done to our Hermione? A spell, perhaps.? Blackmail?" Ron said menacingly. "Tell us!" He yelled before punching, an imobolized Draco in the stomach.

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted causing both boys to spin around and Draco to fall to the ground. Hermione just stared at them, shocked at their behavior. She pointed her wand at Draco and said "FINITE!", removing the spell. "What is wrong with you two! Have you lost your minds! Attacking a fellow student, not to mention the Head Boy!" She watched as they at least had the dignity to look some what ashamed at their actions. Hermione was walking over towards Draco, to help him up when it happened. She was just walking past Ron, her arm extended out to Draco when Ron grabbed her roughly and pulled her back. It was as if she was back in the Shrieking Shack, trying to get away as her attacker pulled her back. Hermione let out a blood curdling scream as Ron pulled on her. She turned and started to fight him off only causing him to try to hold her tighter.

"HERMIONE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HES EVIL! STOP FIGHTING ME DAMN IT!" Ron screamed at her pulling her across the room and away from Draco and Harry who were both in shock at what was going on. Harry came out of it first and ran over to them grabbing Hermione's other arm, trying to get her to stop hitting Ron. This caused Hermione to start screaming even louder.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I SAID NO!" Draco, finally able to catch his breath after Ron's cheap shot, jumped up and ran over to them tossing Harry away from her and and kicking Ron in the shin causing him to drop her arm and Draco's wand. Draco grabbed the wand and Hermione and pulled her over to a chair, sitting her down in it. He pointed his wand at both Harry and Ron who were getting up and stupefied them, before kneeling in front of a visibly shaken, crying Hermione. Draco watched as the poor girl shook in terror, tears streaming down her face.

"Granger. Hermione. Can you hear me? Look at me Hermione." The girl looked up at him. "You're okay Mione. No one is going to hurt you." He stood up and reached out for her hand. She took it and he pulled her into him holding her like he had the night before. He felt her start to calm down and she was soon breathing normally again. "Do you want to go to potions class or back to our dorm?" Hermione thought it over. She really just wanted to go lay in her room and never come back out. She was so embarrassed by her behavior but when Ron grabbed her all she could see was HIM, however she knew that her grade in potions had already dropped slightly due to her issues and she couldn't allow it o drop any further.

"I need to go to class Draco." She said pulling away and turning to look at the two unconscious boys in front of her. As she looked down at them she could feel her panic and terror turn into anger. She lifted her wand and pointed it at the two boys in front of her. "RENNERVATE" She said and watched as they looked at each other before looking up at her and Draco. Hermione glared down at them.

"Her..." Harry started to say as he went to stand up. Hermione put a hand up to stop him.

"Don't speak to me. You both should be ashamed of your behavior. I have never been more disappointed in you two. One hundred points EACH from Gryffindor!"

"What! You can't do that! Hermione you just took two hundred points from your own house!" Ron yelled. Hermione turned her gaze onto him, causing him to step back. He had never seen Hermione so angry, and he was still trying to figure out why she had gone all mental on them.

"NO RON! You two caused two hundred points to be taken from our house! Be happy that that is all that I did. We should report this to the Headmaster but we won't. I suggest that both you and Harry stay away from Draco from now on and while you are at it, stay away from me as well."

"Hermione. You don't mean that." Harry said, looking quite hurt by his friend's words. Hermione ignored him and turned to Draco.

"Lets go." She looked back at Harry and Ron giving them a glare, before turning and walking out the door, followed by a very amused Draco.

* * *

The rest of the week went by with no other complications for Hermione. She refused to talk or even look at Ron or Harry, no matter how badly they tried to get her attention. They had even tried to con Ginny into talking to her on their behalf, not telling her why she wasn't on speaking terms with them. Needless to say, when Hermione informed her of what they had done she turned around, went back to them and gave them an earful. Now it was Saturday and she was getting ready to meet Draco and the other prefects to go into Hogsmeade. All week she had been dreading this day, but thanks to a surprise conversation with Blaise last night, she was feeling a little better about the situation.

_**Hermione was sitting at her desk in the common room finishing up her Herbology report, when she heard the portrait swing open and the unmistakable voice of the Head Boy and someone else. She looked up to see Draco come around the corner, deep in conversation with Blaise. "I know but she..." Draco stopped what he was saying as Blaise nudged his side and motioned to her. Draco smiled and walked over. "Evening Hermione. Hows the report going?" She smiled back up at him shyly. She loved it when he smiled because it made him look even more handsome then he already was.**_

_** "I just finished actually." She watched as the two boys walked over and sat down. "How was practice?" She knew that the guys had quidditch practice earlier that evening.**_

_** "It went quite well actually. We may just beat your house this year. Do you think you mighty Gryffindors can handle being defeated by us Slytherins?" Blaise asked jokingly. Hermione gave him her own version of the Malfoy smirk, catching both boys off guard.**_

_** "Of course we would be able to handle it, if you were to actually beat us. We are Gryffindors after all." Blaise smiled at her before responding.**_

_** "That you are, my dear Hermione. You truly are the epitome of a Gryffindor. Your bravery, and courage is unlike any I have seen in any of the others, even Potter and Weasley." Hermione just stared at him, stunned by his words.**_

_** "Um..well thank you Blaise. That is very kind of you to say." **_

_** "Well its true." He said, tilting his head to the side to examine her for a moment. "Actually, if you really think about it, you have all four house traits in you. While your bravery is the most potent of your traits, you are as hard-working and loyal as a Hufflepuff, as intelligent and clever as a Ravenclaw, and as determined and ambitious as any Slytherin. You truly are the greatest witch of our time." If Hermione was stunned before, then now she was completely stupefied. No one had ever given her such a compliment before, and the fact that it came from a Slytherin made it mean a hundred times more to her. Before she could say anything Draco spoke.**_

_** "Blaise is right. Of course with me being the greatest wizard of our time its only right that we are in the positions we are in." Blaise scoffed at Draco's self appointed status, while Hermione giggled at them both.**_

_** "Oh yes Draco. You are the best wizard to ever walk the Hogwart's halls." She said sarcastically. Draco nodded and threw her a smirk.**_

_** "Glad to see you've finally noticed Granger!" Blaise stood up laughing.**_

_** "Well I must get back to my room." He turned to walk out but stopped and turned back, his eyes focusing on Hermione. "Did Draco inform you that I will be joining you on your patrol tomorrow?" Hermione's smile left her face as the remembered that they would be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. She nodded, looking down at the floor. "Oh good! I was hoping that we could discuss the upcoming essays for Transfiguration and Arithmancy. I have some ideas of what I would like to write them on but I would love your input on whether they are N.E.W.T worthy. After all I still have time to try to bump Draco out of his number two spot on the headmaster's list." **_

_** "Oh. Yes of course. I would be happy to hear your ideas, and give you my input. I must say I'm quite flattered that you would ask." Hermione said slightly flushed. **_

_** "As I am flattered that you have accepted. Until tomorrow then. Draco, Hermione." He said bowing slightly, before leaving.**_

Now here she was finishing getting ready, and looking forward to the day. She quickly glanced at her reflection to make sure she looked okay. She was wearing dark flare leg jeans, a long sleeved dark purple top, black zip up hoodie, and black boots. She had tied her hair up into a pony tail and tucked her wand into her winter jacket pocket. She grabbed her list quickly looking over the list of people she needed to buy for. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron. Hermione had thought about crossing them off her list, knowing that they deserved nothing, but her heart just wouldn't allow her to do it. There was also Lisa Turpin, her secret snowflake, and the name she had added last night, Draco. Hermione took one more quick look around the room, making sure she had everything, pocketed her list and headed out the door to meet her fellow students.

After arriving in Hogsmeade Ginny grabbed Hermione and headed off to purchase their Christmas and secret snowflake gifts. Hermione purchased a pair of new dragon hide gloves for Neville, seeing as his were all worn, a bracelet made out of glass beads that was charmed to randomly change color for Luna, a set of new quills for Mr. Weasley, a new apron for Mrs. Weasley, and while Ginny was busy trying to choose a new hat for her mother, Hermione was able to purchase the ice blue dress that Ginny had been eying for over a month now. The store was going to gift wrap and send it to her, for Hermione that way Ginny would never get the chance to see it. She also grabbed a couple of new journals and a quill set for Lisa, who according to her friends loved to write her own little stories. She had only two more stops to make, Honeydukes to purchase all of the Weasley boys and Harry their bags of sweets, and Spintwitches to purchase Draco his. She had thought long and hard about what to get him and had finally thought that anything to do with quidditch would do. As she and Ginny walked into the store, Ginny looked at her strangely.

"I thought you were mad at my prat of a brother, and boyfriend."

"I am." She said gazing around the store trying to find the perfect gifts. Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"Then why would you go out of your way to get them something nice for the holiday? Hell! I would have just got them a bag of sweets, and they would be lucky if I even did that."

"I did get them each a bag of sweets, and you're right. I don't know if they even deserve that." Ginny now looked confused.

"Well if you aren't in here to buy something for them, and I'm pretty sure you aren't thinking about taking up quidditch yourself, why are we here?" Hermione looked at some very nice, but expensive quidditch robes.

"I've decided to get something for Draco."

"WHAT?" Ginny squealed. "WHY?" Hermione turned to her friend and sighed.

"Because Ginny, while Harry and Ron have been acting like complete and total jackasses, Draco has been there for me. Being made Head Boy and Girl has brought us to a kind of truce. He is actually quite nice when you get to know him." Ginny shook her head.

"But Mione, this is Malfoy! He almost got Dumbledore killed last year and he let all those death eaters into the school. If Dumbledore hadn't figured it out..."

"And exactly how did that happen Ginny!" Hermione cut her off. Ginny looked perplexed.

"What do you mean how did that happen?" Hermione turned away from the set of quidditch balls she had been looking at.

"How did Dumbledore know Ginny? How did he know where the death eaters would be coming from? How did he know exactly where the order members and us D.A members should be so we could catch them? How did he know that Nagini would not be with Voldemort, but in the Great Hall instead? Didn't you ever wonder how he knew so much?"

"Well now that you mention it, it does seem like a lot to know based on just one of his hunches."

"Thats because it wasn't a hunch Ginny," she said before stepping closer and lowering her voice. "Draco told him. Voldemort had his mother Ginny. He was going to kill her, he thought he had no choice, but then he decided to give Dumbledore the chance to prove that he did have a choice and that the light side was the better side." Ginny just shook her head in disbelief. Hermione sighed. "You don't believe me?" Ginny looked up at her.

"Oh I believe you, its just hard to fathom. Draco Malfoy, actually doing something good for once. Who would have thought."

"Please don't tell anyone Ginny. I shouldn't have even told you, it could be dangerous." Ginny nodded.

"I understand and don't worry, you can trust me." She looked around a bit and then back at her. "So what are you going to get him?" Hermione had searched the entire store and was about to give up when she saw the owner put up a sign on the counter displaying one of a kind autographed golden snitches. Hermione walked over.

"Excuse me." She pointed to the sign. "How does this work and how is it one of a kind." The owner smiled at her.

"Well miss. You purchase the snitch and then tell me the name of the autograph you want. Every single professional quidditch player has written one autograph to be given out. If that autograph has not yet been purchased then the autograph will appear on it, however if someone else has already chosen it, then it will not. You are in luck though as they are brand new and we are the first to get them."

"It would be perfect! However I don't know who..." She was cut off by Ginny.

"Aidan Lynch ." Hermione looked at her strangely. Ginny shrugged. "What? A group of our players and the Slytherins got into a row about who the best professional players were. Draco was all about Aidan Lynch and how he was the best out there." Hermione smiled brightly at her friend before giving her a huge hug.

"Ginny you are the greatest!" Ginny just shrugged and smiled.

"I know." Hermione purchased the snitch and had Aidan Lynch's autograph added to it. The owner placed it in a special display box before placing it into another box in which Hermione had him wrap it with green paper and silver ribbon. With their purchases complete they had their bags sent back to Hogwarts, and then headed off to meet the incoming Hogwarts students.

* * *

Blaise watched as Ginny dragged Hermione off, and Pansy dragged Draco behind her claiming the need of a mans opinion on the gift she was getting for her father. In all truthfulness Blaise had paid Pansy ten galleons to take Draco with her, saying he had to get Draco's gift, and being the greedy little slag that she was she agreed. He watched them walk away and headed to meet his guest at The Hogs Head. When he arrived he headed to a booth in the back where though it was secluded he could still see the front door. He ordered himself a butter beer and was sitting there enjoying it when his guest arrived, standing next to the booth.

"Well now Mr. Zabini. I must say I was quite surprised to receive your letter. What is so important that you have asked me, of all people to meet you?" Blaise motioned for his guest to sit down, before speaking."

"Its Hermione Granger. Something has happened and I think you may be the only one who can help her Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

**So thoughts, comments. I would love to see what you have to say about it all.**


	8. Truths and Lunch Dates

**Disclaimer ~ All characters are the property of one J K Rowling. The only thing I can take full credit for is the plot.**

**A.N.~ So here it is. I was hoping to have it up sooner but life has a way of grabbing you and taking you into a whole different direction. So this chapter is leading up to a big reveal in the next chapter. Yes we have got a cliffy at the end of this one but it will be worth it.

* * *

**

Mrs. Weasley stared at the boy sitting across from her. When she had received his owl just days before she could not for the life of her figure out why he needed to speak to her. Now however she wasn't sure what to think. She let his words run through her mind once again. _Hermione ... Shrieking Shack ... attacked ... raped. _Blaise looked at the woman across from him. She was a short plump woman, with flaming red hair, and brown eyes that were at this moment wide with horror.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you alright?" Molly looked up at the young man sitting across from her.

"We try so hard you know, we parents. We want more then anything to be able to protect our children from the horrors of the world. We know what could possibly happen but we never want to think that it could happen to one of our own." Blaise watched as a few stray tears fell down her, before she reached out to pat his hand. "Thank you Mr. Zabini. Hermione has always been like a second daughter to me and I truly appreciate you looking out for her well being."

"Hermione is a good person. She never should have had to go through this. She really does need someone to talk to about it though, she can not keep it bottled up or it will kill her inside. I honestly believe that once she is able to talk about it she will be able to heal." Molly nodded.

"You are quite right. I must say though. I am slightly surprised that she would confide in you Mr. Zabini, no offense." Blaise gave her one of his best smiles.

"She didn't. I figured it out on my own. She doesn't know that I know. At least I don't think she does." He said not sure if Draco had told her he knew. Blaise looked at the time. He only had ten minutes before he had to meet the others. "I'm afraid I must go Mrs. Weasley, but I hope that you will be able to help Hermione." Molly nodded, standing up to leave, followed by Blaise.

"I will speak to Hermione. Help get her through this. You are a good friend Mr. Zabini." She said before giving him one last smile and walking out the door. _Glad you think so, though Draco may disagree when he finds out what I did._ He thought as he walked out the door to go meet the others.

* * *

"So the next thing we know our dear Theodore is snogging Millicent Bulstrode underneath the mistletoe." Blaise laughed. The three of them were doing their patrol and the guys were trying to keep Hermione's mind off of the building that was further up the path. They were telling her about the Slytherin Christmas party fifth year where Blaise and Draco had enchanted the mistletoe to cause the two people under it to see the other person as the person they wanted to snog the most. Hermione was in a fit of giggles.

"So you didn't tell them that the mistletoe was enchanted." She asked. Draco snorted.

"Now where would the fun have been in that. If everyone knew that we had enchanted the mistletoe no one would have gone under it. The sad thing is that no one figured it out. Theodore was pissed and Millicent was in heaven. She followed him around for about a month after that." Hermione shook her head.

"I wonder about you Slytherins sometimes. How is it that you prank each other and basically go out of you way to get underneath each others skins and yet you always come off like such a tight knit group."

"Because we know that no matter what we always have each others backs. The house of Slytherin isn't just about ambition, cunning, determination, resourcefulness, and self-preservation. We are also about loyalty, and kinship. Blaise wasn't joking when he said that we never turn on our own. Sure, we get angry at each other, and there are times when we may want to hex the other but when it comes to other houses messing with one of us is where we draw the line. We stick up for one another, no matter what." Hermione thought back over her years at Hogwarts and realized that they were right. Sure, she remembered seeing arguments between the Slytherins but she also remembered that when ever someone from another house, usually Gryffindor, started with one of them they always put their differences aside and protected one another. As Hermione thought more about it she realized that she could not say the same for the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron had proven that more then once. While the house of Gryffindor represented courage, bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry there were also considered self-righteous and arrogant. Hermione, had seen first hand how the Gryffindors could turn on one another. Poor Harry had seen it often, like in their second year when many thought he was the heir of Slytherin, all because he could speak parseltongue and then again in fourth year when Harry became the fourth champion in the Tri Wizard Tournament, much to his own dismay. She too had to deal with the wrath of the Gryffindors all because of the recent events with her befriending Draco. Many of them would not talk to her unless they were spewing out snide remarks. Honestly though she could truly care less about what they thought or said, considering the fact that she had more important issues to deal with.

"We Slytherins may come off as complete wankers but we are loyal wankers!" Blaise joked, causing her to once again start giggling. Her laughter however trailed off when the entered the clearing where The Shrieking Shack stood. Hermione stopped and just stared at the old, abandoned house, trying not to let her fears overwhelm her once again.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Draco asked quietly. "We are here. Blaise and I are here for you." They watched as she continued to just stare at it while she spoke.

"Its just an old, abandoned house. It can not hurt me." She whispered to herself. "Did you know that it actually has no working doors or windows that allow entry or exit of the premises? It was actually built so that Professor Lupin would have a place for his monthly werewolf transformations in secret during the time he was a student at Hogwarts. It wasn't haunted like everyone believed." Blaise and Draco looked at one another confused by her sudden need to inform them about the shack, as if she was some kind of muggle tour guide. She looked away from the shack and over to them, "Its just a shack, nothing more then wood and nails. It can not hurt me" She paused before suddenly realizing that Blaise was also there and that he didn't know the truth. Taking in her fearful look at the small blunder she had made, Blaise spoke.

"You are quite right, Hermione. No need to be scared of the sounds of old wood settling. Haunted? I think not." He watched as she let out a small sigh of relief before turning her back on the place where she faced such trauma.

"Well then,. Shall we head back?" Both boys nodded and followed her back towards town, none of them noticing the figure standing in the third floor window staring down at them and remembering what he had done to the young girl in that very room.

* * *

The week flew by in a flurry of ribbon and wrapping paper, as everyone exchanged their secret snowflake gifts. Lisa was very happy with the gift Hermione had purchased for her, saying that she had been hoping for some new quills since most of hers had been borrowed by friends and never returned. Hermione received a pretty silver charm bracelet from Eleanor Branstone, a third year Hufflepuff. The bracelet consisted of five charms, each representing a piece of her. There were two letter charms, an H and a G, representing her initials, then there were three charms in the shapes of a book, a cat, and a wand. Hermione hugged the girl and thanked her for her thoughtful gift.

It seemed that the upcoming holidays had quite the effect on the school. It seemed as if everyone was getting along and getting into the holiday spirit. Hermione had even taken it upon herself to be civil to Ron and Harry, not forgiving them for the actions but at least letting them know that there was the possibility that she may forgive them someday.

The Hogsmeade trip had gone off without a hitch and Hermione had to admit that by the time they returned to Hogwarts that night, Draco and Blaise had gotten her to forget all her problems. Sure they still plagued her mildly but Draco had made a very good point that night after Blaise had left.

_**Hermione had been in her room wrapping the last of the gifts she had bought that day, when she heard a knock on her door.**_

_** "May I come in Granger?" She heard Draco say. She found it funny how he switched back and forth between her first and last name when he spoke to her.**_

_** "Sure Draco." She watched as the door opened and he walked in. He looked at the pile of brightly wrapped presents that covered her bed, and smirked.**_

_** "I should have guessed that you would have to have all of your presents wrapped the moment you got back." He chuckled a bit before continuing. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed to have a good time today." Hermione smiled at him.**_

_** "I did Draco and I have you and Blaise to thank for that. You two really kept my mind off everything and other then the initial shock of seeing The Shrieking Shack, my mind didn't wander to that day."**_

_** "I'm glad we could help you." He looked around the room thoughtfully, before taking a deep breath and looking back at her. "You were right you know." She looked at him curiously. "It is just wood and nails. It really can not hurt you unless you let it. Well the thought of it that is. It kind of goes the same for the monster who hurt you. You are safe here at Hogwarts. The only way he can get you here, is in your thoughts, and thats only if you let him have the power to invade them. You are one of the strongest people I know Hermione. Don't let him control your life any more then he already has." Hermione looked down shyly.**_

_** "What if I'm not safe here, Draco? What if the person who attacked me is one of the students or someone who works here. We didn't know who all the death-eaters were. It could have been anyone." Draco took a step closer to her causing her to look back up at him. **_

_** "The person who did this to you is no where in this school and never will be. I promise you that." She looked into his grey eyes and noticed that they looked slightly pained. **_

_** "How do you know that?" She asked and could see that he was fighting with himself about something. He shrugged.**_

_** "I just do. Former death eater in training, remember. I've pretty much met them all." Hermione could tell that he was leaving something out but decided against asking him about it. He let out a breath. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I went to bed." She smiled up at him.**_

_** "Thank you Draco." She watched as he started to leave, stopping him when he reached the door. "Draco! Wait." He turned and looked at her as she walked over to him. She knew that he was right. That she needed to start moving forward before it was to late. She stopped in front of him before taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest, hugging him to her. Draco was to shocked at first to move but then slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. After a minute she stepped back and shyly looked up at him. "Goodnight Draco."**_

_** "Goodnight Hermione." He said before turning and walking back to his room.**_

Hermione had been quite proud of herself for taking that step and since then she couldn't help but think of it constantly.

"You've been in quite a good mood these past few days." Hermione looked up to see Ginny sitting down next to her and grabbing an apple from the tray of fruit in front of them. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your thinking?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh good. Though I don't know how anyone can think in here today." Hermione had to admit she was right. The Great Hall was extra loud due to the excitement of everyone leaving for the holidays in just two days. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the holidays with us at the Burrow. You know you are always welcome." Hermione just looked at her and smiled.

"No thank you Ginny. I'm still angry with Harry and Ron. Besides. I don't think I could deal with all you love birds snogging the whole time." She knew that Lavender had been invited and would be staying the holiday with them. She really did not want to be around the lovey dovey couples.

"Oh please. They'll be lucky if we even talk to them. We are still just as mad at them as you are Mione. Lav told Ron off in spades for you."

"Really?" Hermione said, a little shocked by what Ginny had said. Sure Lavender had changed but that didn't mean that they had become instant friends. The fact that she had stood up for her meant a lot. Ginny nodded.

"Oh yea! It was bloody great! I don't think I've ever seen my dimwitted brother so scared. She told him that if he ever tried anything like that again she would personally help you hex him into oblivion and then help bring him back just so the two of you could hex him again. It was quite funny." Hermione smiled to herself as she pictured an irate Lavender telling this to Ron. _I'm surprised he didn't piss himself _she thought.

"So. Are you looking forward to heading home for the holiday?" Hermione asked. Everyone who was going home for the holiday would be leaving for the Hogwarts Express Saturday morning. They still had one day of classes before they would all leave.

"Well..."

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone quieted down as the Headmaster stood before them. "In honor of the upcoming holidays, and the fact that you were all so well behaved during last weekends Hogsmeade trip, tomorrows classes have been canceled." The silence was broken as all the students started to cheer loudly. "With that said I wish you all a good evening." The Headmaster left the podium and walked over to where Hermione and Ginny sat. "Miss Granger, a word please."

"Of course Headmaster." She said before turning to Ginny. "I'll talk to you later Gin." She got up and followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. "Is anything wrong sir?" Dumbledore laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no my dear. In fact everything is quite wonderful. The reason I asked to speak with you is because Molly Weasley flooed me this evening asking if I would allow you to join her for lunch tomorrow afternoon at The Burrow."

"Mrs. Weasley has invited me to lunch?" She asked confused by the sudden invitation.

"It seems that she wants to spend some time with you since you will not be joining them for the holiday. Now if you would like to go you may come to my office around noon and use the fireplace in my office to floo over." Hermione smiled up at him.

"Of course I'll go Headmaster. I haven't seen Mrs. Weasley in quite sometime and it will be nice to be able to chat with her without everyone else there."

"Oh good. I will floo her and tell her that you have accepted and will be there at noon. You have a wonderful evening Miss Granger."

"Thank you Headmaster. I will see you tomorrow." She said with a smile before heading up to her dorm. No matter what was going on between her and Ron, Hermione would never allow it to come between her and Mrs. Weasley. She had been like a second mother to her ever since first year and she would never want to do anything that would hurt her. She knew that Mrs. Weasley had been slightly upset that Hermione would not be joining them all at The Burrow for the holiday so she knew that she could never say no to her simple lunch request. Hermione came to her portrait and was slightly shocked by the image. The lion was laying there asleep with the snake curled up, asleep on top of it. _What an odd scene, _she thought as she spoke the password and watched as the snake opened one sleepy eye and looked at her before opening for her. She walked in to the sound of laughter and stopped short when she came around the corner. There, sitting in the common room, sipping fire whiskey were Draco and Blaise. What made Hermione stop short though were the two other people sitting with, or more precisely on top of them. There giggling drunkenly were Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Hermione knew that Blaise and Daphne had an on again off again relationship, but she didn't know that there was anything going on between Draco and Astoria. She also didn't know why the sight of Astoria sitting on Draco's lap, giggling hysterically while Draco whispered something in her ear, made her want to rip each and every strand of dark black hair from the sixth year girl's head. Hermione felt her chest constrict painfully as she secretly watched the two of them for a minute before stepping out of the shadows and heading towards the stairs.

"Hermione! We were wondering where you were. You know Daphne and Astoria, correct." Blaise asked pointing to the two girls. Hermione watched as Draco jumped at the sound of her name, causing Astoria to fall off his lap and onto the ground.

"Ow!" Astoria said, still giggling. "That hurt you big jerk!" She looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Hello Hermione. Nice to see you again." Hermione nodded at her and Daphne.

"Its nice to see you both. If you'll excuse me I'll get out of your way. I'm sorry to have interrupted your evening." She said softly, feeling a lump growing in her throat as she watched Draco help Astoria off the ground.

"Your not interrupting us Hermione." Draco said to her after he made sure Astoria was safely seated on the couch. He walked over to her quickly, his trade mark smirk on his face. He watched as she took a quick step backwards causing him to stop walking any closer to her. She watched as his smirk quickly left his face, leaving behind a look of confusion and hurt.

"Please feel free to stay Hermione. After all it is your common room too." Daphne said, cuddling into Blaise. Hermione shook her head.

"No thank you. I should be getting to bed. I have a lunch date tomorrow so I want to be fully rested." Hermione wasn't sure but she thought she had seen Draco tense up when she mentioned the word date but she couldn't be sure. He looked at her oddly.

"A lunch date? With who?" Hermione pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Um, with Mrs. Weasley. She invited me to The Burrow for lunch." She was going to say more but noticed Blaise choking on his drink. "Blaise. Are you okay?" He looked up to find them all staring back at him.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just remembered I had some things I needed to do back in my room. Daphne, Astoria. Shall we?" Daphne jumped up off his lap, allowing him to get up and hold a hand out to Astoria to help her up.

"We will see you tomorrow Draco." Blaise said as he escorted the girls out of the room. Draco waited until he heard the portrait shut before turning back to Hermione. He felt this weird need to explain what she walked in on to her, however when he turned back to her she was already gone.

* * *

Draco was waiting down in the common room the next day hoping to catch Hermione before she left for The Burrow. He really wanted to tell her why Astoria was on his lap when she came in the night before. It seemed that unlike her sister Astoria was unable to hold even the smallest amount of fire whiskey. She had stood up quickly and ended up falling into Draco's lap causing them all to go into a fit of hysterics.

Draco looked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and the sight he saw took his breath away. Hermione had her hair pulled to the side in a messy braid. She was wearing a long, white, vintage floral skirt, a red sleeveless, knit top, and red wedge sandals. She looked gorgeous. Draco stood up when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hermione. Can we talk?" She nodded at him and sat down on one of the couches. Draco sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "About last night, with Astoria. You see ..."

"No need to explain Draco. What you do with your time and who you do it with are none of my business. Astoria is a lovely girl. You two would make such a nice couple, if you aren't one already." She said cutting him off. Draco just stared at her, not only shocked by her words, but also slightly hurt. He knew that his feelings for her would not be fully reciprocated but it still stung a little to hear her basically tell him that he should be with another girl. He had thought that maybe, just maybe she may feel something a little more then just friendship towards him but now unfortunately he knew better. Not one to let himself be made a fool of, he quickly stood up and nodded at her.

"Oh well, thank you for that. Astoria is quite nice, unlike most of the other Slytherin girls. Maybe something will happen there. She is quite lovely." He was so busy trying to save himself from looking like a fool that he hadn't noticed Hermione's eyes start to tear up. "Well. I must be off. Have a wonderful time at the Weasley's." He turned and quickly walked out of the room, this time not noticing the tears that started to fall.

* * *

Hermione was greeted as she walked out of the Weasley's fireplace and into their home. After Draco had left her in the common room she had cried a bit and ended up having to place a glamor on herself to cover up her red, puffy eyes.

"Hermione, my dear." Hermione looked up to see Mrs. Weasley walking toward her, her arms held open, ready to engulf her in one of her hugs.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" She said backing away from her.

"I am just fine dear. Now, I have set lunch up outside, so come, come." She said motioning for her to follow. The two women walked outside to where a table was set up and piled high with some of Hermione's favorite dishes. The women sat down and talked as they ate. When they were finished they moved to sit underneath a large tree, by the edge of the garden.

"How have you been Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked her. Hermione looked at her and smiled.

"I've been good Mrs. Weasley. School is going well for me and I love being Head Girl." She watched as Mrs. Weasley nodded at her words and looked away towards the small pond that sat on the property. When she looked back at her, Hermione could see tears in her eyes. Hermione reached out and took her hand in hers. "Whats wrong Mrs. Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I know Hermione. I know what happened to you back in October." Hermione dropped Mrs. Weasley's hand as she felt her own eyes start to water. Mrs. Weasley grabbed her hand again. "Now please don't be mad at him for telling me. He was only thinking about what was best for you. You can't go through this alone, Hermione." Hermione was pissed. _He told her! Draco told her everything after he promised he wouldn't!_ She burst into tears. Mrs. Weasley pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. "Oh Hermione sweetie. Why didn't you come to me? I can help you through this." Hermione pulled away and shook her head.

"No you can't. No one can help me through this." She started to stand up.

"Yes I can Hermione, but only if you are willing to talk to me." Mrs. Weasley said reaching for her again. Hermione pulled her arm out of reach.

"NO! Don't you see! No one can help me. No one could understand! You couldn't possibly understand!" She cried. Mrs. Weasley stood up and faced her.

"Yes I can Hermione. I can understand perfectly."

"HOW! How could you possibly understand went I went through." She shouted, not prepared for the next few words that came out of Mrs. Weasley's mouth.

"Because it happened to me!"

* * *

**Soooo do you all hate me right now. I can promise you that the next chapter Which will be called Molly's Story will be worth the read. I've done my research on the character and I may have to rewrite her history a little but I think you guys are going to like it. Till next time!**


	9. Molly's Story

**Disclaimer ~ All characters belong to J K Rowling. I only own the plot.**

**A.N. ~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter and also you can find Hermione's outfit and my vision of a young Molly and Arthur are on my profile under the outfits link. so be sure to check it out. I do want to apologise for the fact that the chapter is shorter then my other chapters but I wanted to focus on Mrs Weasley's story in this one and not bring in too many new elements yet. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Hermione stood there just staring back at the woman before her. She had to have heard her wrong. Those words could not have come from her mouth. _Because it happened to me! _ Part of Hermione wanted to believe that what Mrs. Weasley was telling her was true, because then she really would be able to understand her pain, and shame. The other part of her was scolding herself and telling her she was awful for wanting it to be true, especially for such selfish reasons. "Can you repeat that Mrs. Weasley." She said needing to be sure that she heard her right. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath before looking up at Hermione.

"I said that I know what you are going through because it happened to me." She motioned for the shocked girl to sit beside her. "I would like to tell you my story dear." Hermione sat next to Mrs. Weasley and shook her head.

"You don't have to Mrs. Weasley. I know that it must be a difficult story to tell." Molly smiled at the girl sitting next to her and nodded.

"It was and it sometimes still is, but saying it out loud, confronting it when I can is good for me. It helped me live past it." She gave Hermione a reassuring smile and began her story.

"I guess the best place to start is at the very beginning. I was born Molly Elizabeth Prewett. The first born daughter of pure-bloods, William and Ginerva Prewett, older sister to Fabian and Gideon Prewett. We were considered part of the upper class in wizarding society, not nearly as well off as the Malfoys but we were right up there with the Parkinson's and Nott's. Now being a part of the upper class meant that there were certain rules to be followed. As you may know dear, pure-blood families are well known for arranged marriages. Its not as common in this day and age but back when I was a girl it was expected. The moment a pure-blooded couple gave birth to a girl, they began the process of finding her a husband. Girls were placed on pedestals, groomed to be the perfect wife, mother, and home maker. My parents weren't any different, though they were not as cruel or overly obsessed with it as some of the parents were. Cygnus and Druella Black are a good example, its no wonder Narcissa and that bitch Bellatrix turned out the way they did." Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley sneered out Bellatrix's name. There was absolutely no love loss there. "Anyway, the summer before I entered my seventh year at Hogwarts my parents informed me that I was to be married right after graduation. At first I thought they were telling me that they wanted me to find someone to marry by the end of the year. You see I only had my brothers growing up and unlike most of the other girl's parents mine hadn't told me that they had already chosen my husband for me."

"Mr. Weasley." Hermione said knowingly. She was stunned when Mrs. Weasley shook her head no. "Mr. Weasley wasn't your betrothed?"

"No. In fact I don't even think that Arthur was on my father's list. You see the Weasleys were considered blood-traitors, even back then, and even though my parents could truly have cared less, they only wanted what they thought was the best for me. What they didn't know was that Arthur and I had become quite good friends during our years at Hogwarts, kind of like you, Ron, and Harry. We did everything together, and over time we fell in love. Earlier that summer Arthur and I confessed our feelings to one another, and he asked me to officially be his girl." Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley got lost in the memory. "He was so handsome, and kind. I didn't know what he could possibly see in plain old me but he told me that I was the most beautiful creature in all of the wizarding and muggle worlds. He still does in fact even if I may have filled out a bit since then. Seven children will do that after all." She let out a small giggle. "I don't ever remember feeling as happy as I did that day. When my parents told me that I very excitedly told them that I knew just who I was going to marry. Before I could tell them about Arthur they told me that they had chosen for me. I was devastated, especially when they told me I was to marry Caspar Rosier." Hermione gasped.

"Rosier? Weren't they death-eaters?" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Yes, eventually. His father was one of Voldemort's first followers and his younger brother, Evan also joined them. Evan was killed by Alastor Moody after resisting capture after the first Wizarding War. Being an evil git seemed to run in the family, because Caspar was just as bad. He was one of the cruelest students in Slytherin and even his own house mates could barely stand him. He was known for his womanizing ways, always with a different girl every night."

"Why in the world would your father want you to marry him if he was such a horrible person? I thought they only wanted the best for you?" Hermione interrupted.

"The Rosiers were the best, or at least that was the image they portrayed to the rest of the community. In public Caspar carried himself with grace and elegance, always the gentleman, every mother's vision of the perfect man for their little girl. He never let anyone but those at school see the true him." She paused for a moment before continuing. "The first day back he cornered me in the hallway and told me that his parents had informed him of our betrothal and since we were to be married at the end of the year that I should start serving him right away. I of course told him to shove it, and that if he needed to be served that he should enlist the help of one of his many female friends." She paused after she said this and Hermione could see that she was starting to shake slightly. Hermione could tell that the worse part of the story was about to be told, and she watched as Mrs. Weasley took a deep calming breath.

"I think at first Caspar thought that I was just some prude with dreams of that perfect first time, a honeymoon night to remember. What he didn't know was that I was in no way even considering going through with the sham of a marriage that my parents were planning. So while he continued to sleep with half of the school, Arthur and I continued to see each other in secret. We decided that after we graduated we would runaway together and get married without anyone knowing. Caspar was right about one thing. I was waiting for my wedding night to give myself to my husband. He just didn't know that it wasn't going to be him." Hermione watched as a tear slid down Mrs. Weasley's face.

"It was the first night back from the Christmas holiday. Arthur and I had , had such a wonderful week together. What we didn't know was that Caspar had seen us one evening kissing under the stars. I had been doing my Prefect rounds when I was pulled into an empty classroom and thrown across it. I looked up to see Caspar standing there, absolutely livid. He muttered a silencing spell over the room before he started screaming at me. He called me the most awful names, asked me how long I had been giving myself to the blood-traitor. Then he started to hit me, telling me that I was being given to him, that I belonged to him. After that everything is a bit of a blur, I lost consciousness right after he started to violate me." As she watched tears fall down Mrs. Weasley's face, Hermione could feel her own tears running down hers. "I finally woke up, in the hospital wing, two days later. Arthur was by my side, had been the entire time. When I didn't come back from my patrol, he got worried and broke curfew to try and find me. It was one of the Ravenclaw Prefects who found me. She sent her patronus for help and while she waited she removed her robe and covered me with it. Later on I would find out that I was completely naked when she found me, my clothes were laying, torn on the floor next to me. I didn't want to believe that it had happened to me, that I had been raped, but deep down I knew it was true. I stayed in the hospital wing for a week, Caspar had beaten me pretty badly. My parents were told and came right away. After a few days of everyone trying to get me to tell them who had done it to me I finally caved and told them. Caspar was taken into custody right away, and he denied everything, but after being given a bit of Veritaserum, a suggestion made by his own father, to prove his innocence, the truth came out." Mrs. Weasley took in another deep breath, letting the memories flood through her.

"It took me a long time to get over what happened to me, and sometimes I think that I am still not fully over it, but I've moved on. Arthur is one of the biggest reasons I was able to move on. He never left my side after that. He walked me to and from every class, ate every meal with me, sat with me until I could get to sleep at night. He listened to me when I was ready to open up about what happened. In fact he was the first person I told the whole story to. He didn't get upset with me when I flinched away from his touch, or when I would scream at him for no reason except to let out my anger. He allowed me to lean on him when I needed someone the most and he didn't expect anything in return." Molly looked up at Hermione and smiled sadly as she reached for the young girl's hand and took it in hers. "So you see my dear, if there is anyone who can understand what you are going through, it is me." She watched as Hermione nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione looked up into Molly's sad brown eyes and felt herself fall apart. In a few moments she had told her the entire story, from the moment she entered Hogsmeade that day to Draco finding her in the common room.

"I just didn't know what to do Mrs, Weasley! I was so ashamed of what happened and I knew that if Harry found out, especially why he did it, that it would destroy him. So I chose not to tell anyone, well at least not the entire story."

"So Draco Malfoy knows what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, slightly surprised. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he knows I was raped. When he found me in the common room he knew right away. At first I was scared that he knew, but he ended up surprising me. He took care of me, still does at times." Hermione sat there silent for a second when a realization hit her. "Wait a minute! Why did you sound surprised when you asked about Draco? He is the one who told you what happened to me." She watched Molly shake her head no. This shocked her. "But he is the only person who knows. I didn't tell anyone else. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone!" Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione's hand, trying to calm her.

"And he kept that promise my dear, at least as far as I know he did." Hermione looked at her confused.

"But..."

"Someone else told me dear. You see I don't know how but he figured it out on his own and he just wants to get you the help you need. He is just trying to be a friend." Hermione thought about it for a moment and suddenly certain things became clearer to her. _Zabini!_ His sudden need to be around more, the sad looks she would catch him throwing her way, always wanting to patrol with her and Draco. _DRACO!_ He had to know that Zabini knew, he was his best friend after why hadn't he told her?Unless Blaise was lying and Draco did tell him but didn't want her to find out that he did_. Yes, that must be it. There is no way he figured it out on his own. Draco broke his promise. _She thought, upsetting herself even more.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

"Um yes. Just a little tired, I think." Molly nodded and started to stand up.

"Well it is getting late, almost dinner time. Come now, back to school with you." Hermione followed the older woman inside to the fireplace. She embraced her tightly and thanked her for lunch and the talk. "Remember Hermione. I'm here if you need to talk. Don't keep it all in or you will not be able to move on. Also if Mr. Malfoy has been helping you through this then I suggest you continue to let him help and maybe even Mr. Zabini can help too." Hermione couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, knowing that she had been right about who the other person was.

"I will Mrs. Weasley. You have a wonderful evening." She said before giving the woman one more hug and flooing back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was angry. Scratch that. Draco Malfoy was furious. Draco was heading down to the Great Hall lost in his thoughts of his conversation with Hermione earlier that afternoon. He didn't even notice the young man walking towards him until he slammed into him.

"Oi Draco! Watch where you're going." Draco looked up from his spot on the floor to see Blaise sprawled out across from him. Draco stood up, extending his hand to help Blaise up. Once both boys were vertical Blaise spoke again. "Whats wrong Draco?" Blaise could tell he was pissed but he just wasn't sure why.

"Nothing! Everything! Grrrr! I don't know!" Draco said running his hands roughly through his hair. Blaise looked around and noticed the stares Draco was getting. He grabbed his best friends arm and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom, shutting the door and casting a locking and silencing charm. He turned and looked at him.

"Alright now. Tell me what happened." Draco walked over and sat on one of the desks before answering.

"Its Granger. She thinks that Astoria and I are a couple. In fact she said if we weren't then we should be. Astoria is a lovely girl, she says. You two would make such a nice couple, she says. Who the hell is she to tell me who I should like, who I should be with. Who the hell is she to tell me who I should have feelings for? Who the .."

"Who the hell is she not to return the feelings you have for her?" Blaise asked.

"Exactly!" Draco yelled throwing his arms up and jumping off the desk.

"Finally!Its about time you admitted to your feelings. Now you just have to set her straight by telling her." Draco sighed heavily and shook his head.

"You make it all sound so easy Blaise."

"Thats because it is Draco."

"No its not Blaise. Far from it actually. Even if Hermione hadn't gone through what she did at the beginning of the year, the fact that we have six years of name calling, arguing, and me being a complete and total prat to her causes some problems."

"But you aren't that guy anymore Draco. You have grown up and Hermione knows that. Hell, she has become friends with you, stuck up for you against Potter and Weasley. I don't think the past will be a problem. As for what happened to her, well, you are the person she has turned to and that she seems the most comfortable with. I'm not saying you try to get into some kind of physical relationship with her Draco, she is in no way ready for that, hell she may never be, but emotionally I think she can handle knowing how you feel." Draco just shook his head.

"I don't think so Blaise. I mean I don't even know how to tell her. The Malfoy family is not known for expressing their feelings to each other let alone someone outside of the family. Besides. I don't even know why I feel like this. I mean sure I'm over the whole blood purity thing, have been since last year, but I'm pretty sure I still hated her when I got on the train this year." Draco paused and thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yep! I definitely still hated her. So why do I care for her all of a sudden? I know I have grown up quite a bit but like I said before, six years of torment and hatred is not something that just disappears." Blaise nodded.

"True. Which is why I don't think you have ever truly hated Granger." Blaise held up his hand to stop Draco from saying anything. "Now hear me out. When we first boarded the Hogwarts Express first year we were young, impressionable children who had been molded by our parents into what they wanted us to be. We knew nothing of the world except what they told us. We came into this school thinking that muggle-borns were not "real" wizards and witches. That they had dirty blood and were undeserving of their magic. We were taught to hate them before we knew them. I don't think that you hated Hermione but instead hated what she represented. She was a muggle-born, the exact thing your father told you to hate, so you did. Think about it man." With that Blaise lifted the charms and left the room.

Draco thought over what Blaise said. It was true. He came into this school hating who she was before he even knew her. In all honesty other then the whole mudblood thing and the fact that she out ranked him in class, there really wasn't anything he himself truly hated her for. He had also promised himself and his mother that he would become a better person. He remembered the talk they had the night before he left for Hogwarts.

_**Draco and his mother had just finished dinner and since it was a beautiful night they had decided to have dessert out in the garden. As they sat together eating treacle tarts with clotted cream and tea they spoke of Draco's upcoming year and him becoming Head Boy.**_

_** "I am so proud of you Draco. You worked very hard to earn your Head Boy position and I hope that you will take it seriously." Draco smiled and nodded at her.**_

_** "Yes mother. I really have no choice considering who is going to be Head Girl." Mrs. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.**_

_** "I hadn't realized your letter told you the Head Girl's name."**_

_** "It didn't but it is quite obvious that the Head Girl will be none other then the Gryffindor princess herself, Hermione Granger." Mrs. Malfoy nodded.**_

_** "Ah yes. Miss Granger really is the best choice for the position. I hear she is quite a resourceful young lady. Some consider her the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself."**_

_** "She is unfortunately. She is the reason I am number two in all of my classes, except potions of course." They were quiet for a moment finishing off their desserts before Mrs. Malfoy spoke again.**_

_** "You know Draco, when I said I was proud of you I did not only mean that I was proud of your Head Boy status." She reached over and took her son's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm proud of what you did last year. Going to Dumbledore for help and all. I'm so happy that you were able to see beyond your father's blind loyalties and beliefs. After all, Miss Granger herself has proven many of Lucius's beliefs to be nothing more then complete dribble. If Miss Granger truly did not belong in our world, or deserve her magic then she would never be where she is today." She took a deep breath and then stared into her son's eyes. "I want you to promise me something Draco."**_

_** "Anything mother." He said quickly.**_

_** "I want you to forget everything your father has ever taught you where the issues of blood purity are concerned. I want you to go into this year with an open mind, and an open heart. Use this year to become the man that you want and were meant to be instead of the man your father wanted you to be. Live your life for yourself and no one else my dear Draco."**_

As Draco remembered his mother's words he knew what he had to do. He stood up and headed back to his dorm to wait for Hermione. It was time for him to take his mother's advice and live his life for himself, and in order to do that he needed to be honest about his feeling, with not only himself but with her too. Draco walked into the dorm and was surprised to see Hermione sitting there.

"Granger! You're back. How was lunch with Mrs. Weasley?" He said walking towards her only to be stopped in his tracks by the angry, hurt glare that she was giving him.

"Would you like to explain to me how its possible that Hogwart's most intellectual professors have not figured out what happened to me but your dear friend Blaise did?" She asked angrily. Draco just stared at her in shock, unable to speak. "I mean he did figure it out on his own right. That is what he told Mrs. Weasley when he went and told her everything!" Hermione was now standing right in front of him, her eyes full of angry tears. "You promised me Draco. How could you do this? I thought I could trust you." Draco watched in awe as Hermione turned and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Draco stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. _Blaise ... Mrs. Weasley ... told her everything ... _ _thought I could trust you._ Draco felt himself turn red as he realized what had happened. Blaise went and told Mrs. Weasley about Hermione's attack and now she hated him, thinking that he told Blaise. Draco saw red as he turned and walked out of the portal, towards the dungeons. It was time that he and his "best friend" had a little chat.

* * *

**Hermione is hurt, Draco is pissed, and Blaise is clueless to what is about to happen. What do you think?**


	10. Revelations

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing but the plot. All characters are the property of the wonderfully talented J K Rowling!**

**A.N. ~ So here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay on it but I rewrote it a couple times, since I just was not happy with it. I think I finally got it the way I wanted it though so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

The Slytherin common room was full that evening, many of the students talking about the upcoming quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in one of the corners devouring a stack of Cauldron Cakes that one of their mothers had sent them. Pansy was holding court as usual, surrounded by most of the younger female Slytherins and a few from their own year. Daphne was helping Astoria study for an upcoming Transfiguration test and Blaise was playing a game of exploding snap with Nott. Everyone was so involved in their own thing that no one heard the wall open up, or hear the sound of angry feet stomping through it towards them.

"ZABINI!" The sound of Blaise's last name being yelled across the room cause most of the students to turn and look including Blaise himself.

"Whats wrong Dra ..." He never got to finish because he was snatched up by his throat, dragged out of his chair, and pinned up against the wall. By now the entire common room was dead silent, everyone taking in the sight of the two best friends. Blaise stared down into the angry eyes of his best friend and knew that Hermione was back and that both she and he knew Blaise had told Mrs. Weasley.

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG! You stupid bastard! How could you? Do you know what you've done?" Draco yelled in his face. Blaise lowered his voice enough so only Draco would hear what he was about to say.

"I know you are angry with me, but this is not the place to talk unless you want everyone to know." He motion to room behind him causing Draco to look back over his shoulder and notice that they did indeed have a very attentive audience. "Lets go to my room Draco. I'll put up a silencing charm and you can yell at me all you want." Draco looked at him for a moment before letting him go and then turning and walking towards Blaise's room. Blaise straightened out his robes before turning to the others in the room who were still just staring at him. "Do you all have a problem! Nothing to see here, go about your business!" He growled at them before following Draco to his room. When he entered he found Draco pacing back and forth across the room, mumbling to himself. _Oh he is really pissed. Malfoys do not mumble,_ Blaise thought. Blaise shut the door, locked it, and muttered a silencing spell on the room. He then turned to face his best friend who was now staring him down with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Blaise raised his arms in a sign of surrender. "Now Dra ..."

"Don't you now Draco me! What the hell Blaise! Do you have any idea of what you've done!" Draco interrupted.

"I got Hermione the help she needs to help her move past this. You can be as pissed off as you want Draco but you know that she needs help. She can not get through this alone." Draco stared at him.

"She wasn't alone. She had me! She needed me! She turned to me!"

"So what! Now that she can get help from someone else you're pissed because that takes her away from you! That is beyond selfish, even for you!" Blaise paused and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Without the proper help you and Hermione can never be together properly. I did this for you Draco, I only wish you could see that." Blaise was startled when he heard Draco laughing. He looked up to see his friend looking at him with an incredulously look on his face.

"You did this for me? Seriously?" Blaise nodded. "Well let me tell you exactly what you have done oh dear friend of mine. Hermione is furious with me! She thinks that I went and told you everything. She thinks I broke my promise to her and basically told me that she should never had trusted me." Blaise watched as Draco proceeded to sit down on the edge of Blaise's bed and drop his face into his hands. He took a deep breath, dragging his hands down his face as he exhaled. When he looked back up Blaise was shocked to see the look of defeat on his face. "Do you have any idea how I felt when she told me that? The first person to ever put real trust in me, telling me that they wish they hadn't. You knew how much it meant to me, I told you that much. As for her and I being together, well I think your little chat with Mrs. Weasley put a stop to that. You have single handedly made any relationship that Hermione and I could have had, over before it even started. She won't ever forgive me for this betrayal, and the funny thing is that for once I actually didn't do anything." Blaise walked over to Draco and stood in front of him.

"Look. I'm sorry that Hermione is upset with you, and I'm sorry that you feel like I betrayed you but I am not sorry for telling Mrs. Weasley. She needed someone other then you to help her mate. Someone who could understand what had happened to her. Someone that would know the pain she has been going through." Draco's head shot up as he replayed what Blaise had just said in his mind.

"Wait. Are you saying that...?" Draco didn't need to finish his sentence because Blaise already knew what he was going to ask and was nodding his head at him. "But how did you know?" Blaise reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He pointed it towards the chair in the corner and levitated it over to him, sitting down when it was settled on the floor.

"I found out accidentally, fourth year. My Aunt Irina had accompanied my mother and I to Diagon Alley to purchase my school supplies. We were in Flourish and Blotts getting my school books when the Weasleys came in. My mother and aunt had no idea that I was in the stacks behind them when they started speaking to one another."

_**Aunt Irina got a stunned look on her face as she watched the large family of red heads walk through the door.**_

_** "Whats wrong Irina dear?" Ms. Zabini asked her older sister. Irina motion towards the family and watched as her sister followed her gaze. "Its the Weasleys. So what?" She said turning her nose up in disgust. Irina slapped her sister's arm. **_

_** "Don't be like that sister dear. After all, it wasn't that long ago that you had less then they do." Irina smirked at her sister. "What was it that happened to husbands five through seven again?" Irina watched as her sister's face turned beet red.**_

_** "You haven't answered my question. What is it about the Weasley family that has put that look on your face?" Irina shrugged.**_

_** "I'm just shocked thats all. I never thought that Molly Prewett would go on to have such a large family. Not after what happened seventh year." At this Ms. Zabini's face changed to one of remorse, and nodded in recognition of what her sister had said.**_

_** "You still remember that?" Irina nodded her eyes glazing over with the memory.**_

_** "I don't think I will ever forget it. When I found her in that room I knew right away what had happened to her, I mean her clothes were lying next to her completely torn. She had been beaten so badly that I could barely recognize her underneath all the blood and bruises. If it wasn't for the fact that I noticed her MOLLY necklace when I was covering her with my robes I wouldn't have known who she was." She paused for a second to collect her bearings. "I don't think I could have gotten over something like that, but I am glad to see that she did. That she was able to move on."**_

"That was all she said about the matter, but it was enough for me to know what had happened." Draco sat there not really knowing how to respond to what he had just heard. "So you see. If there is anyone that can help Hermione get through this it is Mrs. Weasley. From what my aunt described, she went through hell and yet she was able to move on, have a family. Hermione needs someone like Mrs. Weasley helping her. Mrs. Weasley is living proof that she can get through this and that her life isn't over just because of one horrible act of violence." Blaise leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his fists. "Look mate. I know you would love nothing more then to hex me into oblivion for going behind your back with this, but just know that I didn't do it to hurt you or her. She needs more then just you helping her Drake, you have to see that." Draco stood up quickly and started to pace again.

"You think I don't know this Blaise! You think I don't know that she needs more help then I can give her! Of course I do, I'm not bloody stupid! You should have told me what you were planning! I had the right to know!" Blaise jumped up and turned towards him.

"You wouldn't have let me Draco and you know it. She has you so twisted that your brain isn't functioning clearly!"

"I would have if you told me why! If you had told me why Mrs. Weasley could help I would have been fine with it. Hell I would have brought Hermione to her myself!" Draco threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "Now Hermione once again hates me only this time its for something you did!"

"Look, I'll fix this. I'll go talk to her before I leave for home tomorrow."

"Don't bother Blaise. I think you've done enough already." Draco said heading for the door, and lifting the charms. As he walked out the door and headed down the hall he didn't hear Blaise's muffled response.

"You know I'm going to anyway!"

* * *

Hermione heard the portrait slam shut announcing that Draco had left in a huff. She had waited until she had entered the safety of her room before letting the dam that was holding back her tears break. She just laid there and cried, crying not only for herself but for Mrs. Weasley too. Her story had touched Hermione in more ways then one. First of all she now knew that there was someone she could talk to who did in fact know what she was going through, what she was feeling. Mrs. Weasley had also shown her that she could move on from what happened and have the life that she always wanted to. She could allow herself the opportunity to love someone once again and to allow them to love her back. She could have the fairytale wedding that she had dreamed of ever since she was a little girl and the family that she had always wanted.

As Hermione shed what she hoped would be her last tear for a while, she couldn't help but think about Draco's betrayal of her trust. No matter what Blaise may have told Mrs. Weasley, she knew that there was no way that he could have figured out what had happened to her. Sure, students had noticed that there had been a change in her but from the rumors circulating throughout the school they all thought it was because of the whole Ron/Lavender situation. No he definitely told Blaise, which brought up the question of how many other people he had told.

_How could I ever believe that Malfoy had changed? How could I actually think that he would keep his word? __After all__, once a slimy git always a slimy git! _

_ But hes been so nice to you. Staying with you after you had a nightmare, bringing you food when you weren't up for going down to the Great Hall, making sure you always have someone walking with you so you won't be in the halls alone. The old Malfoy would have never done those things. _Hermione shook her head trying to block out the arguments of her inner voice.

_No, no, no. That was all a part of his plan. Build up my trust until all my walls were down and then use my feelings for him against me! _Hermione jumped as she heard the portrait door slam shut again, announcing Draco's return. She could hear him stomping around in the common room, muttering to himself. After about a minute or so she could hear him climb the stairs and enter the hallway to their rooms. She held her breath as she heard him pause outside her door for a minute before heading into his room for the evening.

_Think about it Hermione. Think about his reaction when you told him. He was visibly shocked by the whole thing. You never even gave him the chance to respond to your accusations. If he had really been spreading your secret around then why hasn't anyone said anything to you about it. You know there are plenty of Slytherins who would love to use that information against you. Face it. You need answers._ Hermione kept staring at her door as her mind fought with her about her previous actions. It was true that she didn't give him a chance to defend himself, and she had noticed that he was shocked by everything she had said to him. If he hadn't voluntarily told Blaise about what happened though, then how did Blaise find out and why did he choose to go to Mrs. Weasley of all people. Did Blaise know about her rape too and if so how? She had to many questions and not enough answers. Hermione once again shook her head to clear it and then came to a decision. She needed answers and tomorrow, before the students headed off to catch the Hogwarts Express to go home, she was going to get them. Tomorrow she would confront Blaise.

* * *

It was quite early when Blaise entered the Great Hall for breakfast. There was barely anyone in it since most everyone was either still sleeping or finishing packing up to head home for the holiday. Blaise glanced quickly towards the Gryffindor table noticing a few students sitting there quietly eating. None of them were the Gryffindor he was looking for though. He decided to head over to his table a grab some breakfast while he waited for her to arrive. He turned around only to come face to face with the person he had been looking for. "Hermione! Just the girl I was looking for I was..."

"Stuff it Zabini! You and I need to talk." Hermione interrupted rudely. Blaise nodded and followed her over to the end of the empty Hufflepuff table and took a seat across from her. Blaise watched as Hermione looked around and quickly said "Muffliato" before turning back towards him giving him her most fierce looking glare. "I have questions that need answering and you are going to answer them truthfully, understand." Blaise nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Did Draco tell you what happened to me?" She said softly, her glare faltering slightly. Blaise shook his head.

"No Draco didn't tell me anything. You did." Hermione stared at him shocked.

"I did no such thing!" She protested, knowing that she never said a word to him about her attack. Blaise held his hand up to quiet her.

"If you would calm down for a second I will tell you what happened."

"Fine! Please enlighten me to how I supposedly told you." She said waving her hand at him in an almost dismissive way. Blaise smirked at this before telling her about the night he had gone to their dorm. Hermione listened as he described how terrified she was and what she had said before Draco was able to wake her up.

"Needless to say I put two and two together and when I asked Draco about it he refused to tell me anything, however he didn't deny it so I knew I had guessed right. Next question." Hermione stared at him for a moment trying to take everything in that he had just said. She remembered that night vividly and now that she really thought about it she had noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She thought that it had just been a shadow but now she knew it was him leaving the room.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "I accused Draco of breaking his promise to me. I was horrible to him and he didn't do anything." Blaise nodded.

"Yes he came and informed me of his displeasure last night." Hermione noticed that he rubbed his throat as he said this and wondered exactly how Draco showed his displeasure. "He wasn't exactly thrilled that I went and said something to Mrs. Weasley but it needed to be done and if given the chance I would do it again."

"Why?" Hermione said, startled by his resolve. "What do you get out of it?" Blaise smiled at her.

"Its not what I get out of it so much as what you both get out of it. Draco will probably Avada me when he finds out I told you this but hell he already wants my head on a platter." Blaise took in a deep breath before saying the words that Hermione never thought she would ever hear. "Draco cares about you Hermione, more then you think. His feelings for you run deep, but they are also new to him and he doesn't know how to react to them."

"Feelings? Draco has feelings for me?" She asked him quietly, feeling her heart speed up slightly. "But what about Astoria?"

"Astoria? You mean Greengrass?" Hermione nodded. She knew what she had seen two days ago in the common room and she remembered the conversation she and Draco had, had before she had left for the Burrow. Blaise laughed heartily, as if Hermione had just made the funniest joke in the world.

"What? I saw them together in the common room and they looked quite cozy together. You were there so you know what I am speaking of. Besides, he did not deny that they would make a lovely couple when I mentioned it to him, in fact he agreed and even stated that something might happen between the two of them." This made Blaise laugh even harder, since he already knew how Draco had truly felt about the whole Astoria conversation the two of them had, had. "Why are you laughing!" She said getting angry. She did not see how the situation was funny at all. If Draco truly had feelings for her then how could he be all over Astoria right in front of her like that. Blaise calmed himself down so he could answer her.

"Believe me Hermione nothing is going on between Astoria and Draco other then friendship and nothing ever will."

"How can you be so sure? I know what I saw Blaise."

"You of all people should know that you can't always believe what you see. There is no way that Draco and Astoria will hook up. You have a better chance of hooking up with her then Draco does or any other bloke in this school for that matter." Hermione just stared at him letting what he had just said sink in. _Why in the world would I have a ... Oh!_

"Wait. Do you mean to say..." She didn't finish due to the the violent nodding of Blaise's head saying she was correct in her thoughts.

"I shouldn't have even told you but I know you won't say anything. She is not ready for her parents to find out that she is more interested in the females in this school then the males." He paused for a second before giving her his best smirk. "Can't say I blame her either." Hermione felt her face flush as she realized that she had once again shoved her foot firmly into her mouth where Draco was concerned.

"I've made a complete prat out of myself." She said shaking her head. She then shyly looked up at Blaise. "I do care about him Blaise. Thats why when I thought he had told you about what happened to me it hurt so bad. I didn't want to admit it, not to myself and definitely not to him. I just don't know what to do." She said shaking her head.

"Whether you choose to tell him how you feel or not is all up to you. All I'm saying is to just let him be there for you and don't always assume the worst when it concerns him. If you do I promise you won't regret it." He reached across the table and gently patted her hand. "Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready to go. Have a lovely holiday Hermione." With that he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sat there and pondered everything that Blaise had told her. She had been wrong on so many levels, not only where Draco was concerned but with the whole situation in general. She had to admit that while she was pissed that Blaise had taken it upon himself to get Mrs. Weasley involved, now that she had time to process everything, she was glad that he did. After telling her story to Mrs. Weasley she had felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt less ashamed with herself and more anger towards the monster who was truly at fault.

"Mione!" Hermione looked up quickly and saw Ginny standing in front of her smiling. "What in the world are you so deep in thought about? I must have said your name at least seven times." Hermione smiled back up at her.

"Sorry Gin, just got a lot going on up there, as usual."

"Not a problem. The carriages will be leaving soon for the station and I just wanted to say good-bye and tell you I was going to miss you." Hermione stood up and walked over to her friend giving her a gentle hug.

"I'll miss you too Gin."

"What about us?" Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron standing there looking at her sheepishly. Hermione let go of Ginny and went over to hug her two best friends.

"Well, I guess since it is the holidays I can forgive you for now, but know that I am still pissed at you both for your recent behavior. You had no right to do what you did to Draco." Ron looked up at her.

"We just don't trust him Mione and not too long ago neither did you. Thats why we were so sure that he had put some spell on you or something when you started being friendly with him all of a sudden." Before Hermione could answer him, Ginny stepped forward.

"Look Ron, as much as I still don't trust the fer.. I mean Malfoy, doesn't mean that he hasn't changed in some ways since last year. I mean, I haven't heard him be mean to Hermione or pretty much anyone all year. Well at least not without him being provoked first." She said pointedly, staring the two of them down.

"Shes right Ron. As for my relationship with Draco, well as the school heads we have had to learn to deal with one another and in that time we have realized that we aren't those same people we once were. We get along now... or at least we did."

"What do you mean did? What happened?" Harry asked looking concerned. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing to fret over. I jumped to some assumptions that I shouldn't have and may have ruined our friendship." She said sadly. Harry took a deep breath.

"Well then you need to go speak to him and work it out." Hermione looked up at him stunned. Harry smiled. "I'm not saying I'm thrilled with this sudden friendship of yours but Malfoy obviously means something to you, something important, so you should go to him and fix whatever happened." Harry stepped forward and gave her another small hug. "Have a great holiday Hermione."

"You too Harry." She said hugging him back, not feeling one bit uncomfortable in his embrace.

"Now go talk to Malfoy before he starts turning back into an evil little git." Harry said before turning to leave with Ginny and Ron. "Bye Mione."

"Good-bye Harry, Ron, Gin. See you all when you get back." She waved at them until they disappeared out of the Great Hall. She smiled to herself as she realized that in that moment she felt almost normal, and it felt good. _Okay Hermione! The holiday has begun, you are slightly back on track with Harry and Ron, and you are starting to feel normal again. Only one thing left to do, _she thought as she headed out of the Great Hall and up towards the head's dorm. _Time to fix things with Draco!

* * *

_**So what did you think. Are you happy that Hermione has realized that even she can be wrong at times? ****Do you think Draco will forgive her? I would love to read your comments, and thoughts.**_  
_


	11. Christmas Part One

**Disclaimer ~ All characters are the property of J K Rowling. **

**A.N.~ Well here is the next chapter. It definitely wrote itself. I do apologize for the lateness of it. I am in the process of moving into a new home and we are at the packing stage. I hope you like it and link to Hermione's outfit along with all of her other outfits is on my profile page. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"So what do you think? Draco? Draco?" Astoria stopped and looked up at her friend who looked down at her as if he had just remembered she was there.

"Oh... um yes of course. Good thinking." Astoria stared at him for a second knowing he hadn't the faintest idea to what she had said, so instead of calling him out on it she decided to have a little fun. She placed an excited smile on her face and bounced in place, clapping her hands together.

"Oh really Draco! I thought for sure that you would disapprove, I mean naming our first born child after Harry Potter didn't seem like..." Draco stopped suddenly, and turned on his friend in shock.

"What! What in the bloody hell are you talking about woman?" Astoria burst into laughter.

"I see I have your attention again. Where they hell did you go Draco? I've been talking about the possibility of having some kind of Valentine's Day event and you have been completely ignoring me." Draco stared down at the girl and sighed. Its true that he hadn't heard a word she had said, but that was only because he was on the verge of killing a certain ex-best friend of his. As if the confrontation he and Blaise had the night before wasn't enough he now had to worry about the fact that the arse seemed to be putting the moves on his Hermione. _Yours Draco. Really. She can barely stand to be in the same room as you now and you think you have some kind of claim on her. Get. Over. It._ His mind yelled at him trying to make him see the facts in this situation. After he had woken this morning he headed to Hermione's room in hopes of being able to explain everything that had happened, however he had found her bedroom door open and her gone. After searching the rest of the dorm room he figured that she must have gone down to breakfast, so he had headed down to the Great Hall to see if she would talk to him. When he walked into the Great Hall he had seen that he had been right, however he hadn't expected to see her sitting at the end of the nearly empty Hufflepuff table with none other then Blaise. He was about to walk over to ask him what part of stay out of it he didn't understand when he saw Blaise reach over and place his hand over hers. He stopped and quickly turned around and headed back out of the room, his heart feeling as if someone was squeezing it tightly. At first he didn't know what about the scene made him so upset until Astoria had grabbed his arm, startling him. _She didn't flinch at his touch,_ he thought and that had been all he had been able to think about as he walked Astoria out to the carriages. When they reached them Astoria placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from going any further. "Whats wrong Draco? You know you can tell me." He shook his head and shrugged.

"Its nothing Tori. Just got a lot on my mind. First holiday away from home and all. You know, missing mother and such." Astoria smiled gently up at him.

"I see. Are you sure its that and not something to do with a certain beautiful room mate of yours." Astoria giggle as she saw the usual Malfoy mask slip from Draco's face and he turned slightly red. "Come now, I'm not stupid. I have seen the little glances you two throw at each other when you think no one else is looking. I saw the fear in your eyes when she entered the common room a few days ago. You know, when you threw me to the ground like one of your sweaty quidditch robes." Draco gave her a small smile as he pushed his hair back off his face.

"Yea. Sorry about that." Astoria shook her head.

"Don't worry about it no harm done." She paused for a second before retracting her statement with a sly smirk on her face. "Actually, I take that back, however a decent amount of pink coconut ice could help me get over the trauma." Draco rolled his eyes at her. It was hard to believe that someone as thin as Astoria could have such a sweet tooth. He had once watched her devour a whole case of pink coconut ice all to herself and then complain when it was gone that it hadn't been enough. He was about to say something when they were interrupted by the very person who he was angry with.

"Good morning Draco, Astoria. Where is that lovely sister of yours?" Draco scoffed, causing both Astoria and Blaise to give him a strange look.

"She should be here any second. Will you be sharing a carriage with us?" She asked. Blaise nodded and glanced at Draco, noticing the fact that he was still pissed at him.

"Astoria, dear would you mind giving Drake and I a moment please."

"Of course. I should find Daphne, anyways. I swear that girl is going be be late for her own funeral someday." She then walked off leaving Blaise and Draco staring each other down.

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco said crossing his arms in front of him and glaring at him.

"Calm down now, mate. I just wanted you to know that I spoke to Hermione and..."

"Yes I saw the two of you in the Great Hall. You looked quite cozy, holding hands and all." He sneered, letting his anger with his friend be known. Blaise looked at him with a bewildered look on his face.

"Holding hands? Me and Granger? Have you been hitting the firewhiskey again?"

This made him even angrier.

"I saw you Blaise so..." Blaise held up his hand.

"Yes you saw me place my hand on top of Granger's and just like when she saw Astoria in your lap, you have jumped to unnecessary assumptions! I swear you two are more made for each other then you think." He threw his hands up in frustration. "Now I know that you didn't want me to talk to her but I had to Drake. You are my best friend and even though you can be a right git at times, I still would do anything to see you happy and lets face it mate, up until recently you haven't been allowed to be happy. Your father has made you miserable your entire life, except for the few rare times that you were allowed to spend time alone with your mother. You deserve happiness Drake and you finally were, or at least on the way to happiness and I refuse to be the person who takes that away from you. She knows everything that happened and she feels horrible about how she treated you, but now you need to go to her and tell her how you feel so that this shit can end on a positive note." Draco stood there as Blaise finished his rant, not really knowing how to react, or what to say so he just stood there dumbfounded.

"Is everything alright?" Draco looked over to see Daphne and Astoria standing there staring at the two of them. "Because if so then we must be going, the rest of the carriages have started to leave." Daphne said before walking over and opening the carriage door. Blaise smiled at her.

"Yes Daph everything is just great. I was just telling our dear Draco that I hope he has a wonderful holiday." Daphne smiled over at Draco.

"Oh yes Draco, have a happy holiday." He smiled back at her.

"I will ladies and I wish the same for you. All of you." He said looking pointedly at Blaise who took it as the apology it was meant to be. "Now then off with you, don't want to miss the train after all." Draco watched as Blaise helped the girls into the carriage before climbing in himself. Before he shut the door he looked up at Draco and gave him a sly smile.

"Go to her mate, you won't regret it." With those final words he shut the carriage door and watched as Draco walked quickly back towards the castle.

* * *

Hermione headed to the common room, part of her hoping to find Draco, the other part praying that he wasn't there. She took a deep breath as the portrait opened to their dorm, and hoped that her nervousness didn't show. She walked in to find the common room vacant so she called out to him, waiting for a response. After not getting one she walked up to check the bathroom and his bedroom only to find them both empty too. She walked back into the common room and slumped down on the sofa, letting out the breath that didn't even know she was holding. "Okay Hermione. As disappointing as him not being here is, at least now you can think of what you are actually going to say to him when he does arrive." She said out loud to herself. Talking out loud to herself was a normal thing for her even though she usually only did it when she was in her own room at home. She had come to realize that she was usually able to figure out her problems that way.

_If he even wants to talk to you._

"Of course he will want to talk to me. If he has feelings for me like Blaise said then something like this won't keep him from wanting to communicate with me."

_True. If what Blaise said is actually true that is. Who is to say that he wasn't lying to you. That he wasn't just trying to get you to make a fool of yourself in front of Draco._ Hermione shook her head trying to rid herself of the thought.

"No. Blaise wouldn't lie about something like that. I mean after all it would not only humiliate me but it would also humiliate his best friend and he wouldn't do that to him. Blaise seemed very sincere in everything he said to me today and in the few weeks that we have gotten to know one another." She stood up and started to pace the room, talking out loud as she went along. "Face it. You were a complete fool and it would serve you right if he never spoke to you again. I mean you just automatically went to the worst possible scenario where he was concerned, didn't even give him a chance to defend himself. How can you expect him to listen to you when you didn't listen to him. Then of course there is the whole issue with my own feelings for Draco." She said throwing her hands up in despair. There were so many things to factor in when thinking about what she felt for Draco. First there was the fact that she had been brutally raped and the fact that she was even thinking about possibly having romantic feelings for someone just felt wrong. Sure she knew that having these feelings did not mean that she wanted to jump into bed with him. Actually just the thought of that caused her flinch, remembering the pain that she had been caused. Even if she could get beyond the rape there was also the fact that Draco and herself had six long years of bad blood between them, or in her case mudblood. For six years her blood status had caused Draco to be nothing but a horrific, bully to her, calling her names, sneering at her, and making her feel worthless. How does someone move on from that and end up in the arms of the person who caused it all. In all honesty they had only been friendly for about two months and only because of what happened to her. Could she really trust feelings that were formed because of a one horrible event? Could she open her heart to someone who wasn't even sure if he had a heart himself? "Grrr! This shouldn't be so difficult! There must be something wrong with me."

"I would have to agree considering the fact that you are talking to yourself." Hermione jumped as she heard the voice speak. She was so into her own head that she hadn't heard the portrait open or Draco walk in.

"Draco! H..how long have you been there?" He walked towards her and smirked as he sat down.

"Long enough." He looked up at her and motioned for her to sit with him. "We need to talk." Hermione stepped forward and sat down, a little worried about what Draco was about to say.

"Um okay. I wanted to talk to you also. I feel there are somethings that we need to straighten out, most of which are my fault."

"Ladies first then." He said leaning back and looked at her intensely, waiting to hear what she had to say. He watched as she stared down at her hands that were perched on her lap and played with her fingers. She took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself and then she looked up at him.

"Well first of all, I feel the need to apologize. It was wrong of me to accuse you of betraying me but even more it was wrong of me not to allow you to defend yourself. Also I'm sorry for any wrong assumptions that I may have made where you are concerned. I know that I have been difficult, but I am hoping that maybe we can continue to build our friendship, if you want to that is."

"First of all Hermione, you haven't been difficult." She raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to smirk. "Okay maybe a little difficult, but its completely understandable considering everything you've been through." He stopped for a second, trying to get his next words straight before continuing. "I should also apologize. Even though I didn't tell Blaise I did know that he figured it out and I should have told you." Hermione shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for Draco."

"Yes I do. More then you know actually. I know that it isn't much but I'm sorry for everything I have ever done or said to hurt you in the past. I could sit here and blame my father and my upbringing for it all but I'm afraid I can't." Hermione gave him a strange look causing him to explain. "Now do not get me wrong, the whole blood purity thing really was all because of him, however my dislike for you was more then that, or maybe I should say it was more jealousy then anything."

"What in the world could you possibly be jealous of where I was concerned?" She asked curiously.

"You are a muggle. Up until you got your Hogwarts letter you knew nothing of this world, you hadn't been prepared for any of it. I on the other hand had been taught from the moment I could lift a wand on my own. I knew when entering Hogwarts that I was well ahead of everyone else, and that no other witch or wizard my age had even a quarter of the knowledge that I did. Needless to say it was quite a shock when you, a muggle-born, would continuously beat me in all of our classes. I felt that if I couldn't beat you in the classroom then I would do whatever it took to beat you in other ways and if that meant bringing you down mentally then so be it."

"So that is why you acted the way you did all these years, because you were jealous of the fact that I was just as good as you."

"No, you were better then me and it didn't make sense. I grew up believing that muggle-borns were lower then low. That they had absolutely no place in our world and that there was no way that they could ever be equal to us pure-blooded wizards. Then you come along and disprove everything that I was ever taught. It made me rethink things, made me doubt my father which I learned the hard way, is not something you ever want to do." He said remembering the brutal beating he had received after questioning his father about Hermione's skills as a witch.

"I see. What about now though?" She asked shyly.

"Now? Well I must admit that my feelings towards you had not really changed when we first saw each other on the train at the beginning of the year. I mean after all you did hex me the moment you saw me, even though I actually expected that to happen. I guess my feelings changed after I found you that night." He watched as Hermione's face dropped and she looked back to her hands. "I had never seen you look so unsure, so out of control, so scared. For the first time in seven years you looked like a normal person to me. You weren't the great Hermione Granger, the brains behind The Golden Trio, the brightest witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Ravenclaw herself. For once you were just an average girl in need of help."

"So thats it then. You only like me now because you felt sorry for me." She asked, her eyes tearing up as she said it. _I knew it. He doesn't have any real feelings for me. Why did I ever listen to Blaise. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Draco shook his head quickly.

"What? No! I mean, I just saw you differently then. It helped me see who you really are, beyond the walls that you built up around you." He stopped for a second trying to find the right words. "Look Granger. I like you okay. I'm not really sure what my feelings for you are, but I know that I feel something for you. Something more then just friendship." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry." Hermione looked up at him confused.

"What are you sorry for now?" He got up and started pacing flailing his arms about in frustration.

"Because I am selfish. Because you are in no way ready for a relationship with someone, let alone me. Hell! I should be the last person that you should want to have feelings for, if you even feel the same." He stopped pacing and turned to her quickly. "Do you? Have feelings for me, that is. Any at all?" Hermione could see the panic in Draco's eyes as he said this. He had just put everything he was feeling out there for her to see and now he was panicking that it was all too much, too soon. Hermione stood up and held her hand out to him bringing him back over to sit next to her. She liked the feeling of his hand in hers, it was quite soft considering the visible callouses left from clutching his broom during quidditch.

"For the past seven years you have been nothing but an evil, little, stuck up prat. You basically made my life miserable," she paused, "but I would be lying if I told you that I hadn't grown fond of you these past few months. You've shown me a completely different side of Draco Malfoy, and to be honest, it scares me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I really like this side of you Draco. I really like it a lot, and even with everything that has happened to me, I feel like we could be something to one another. At the same time though I wonder if all of these feelings I'm having for you are real and not just a reaction to your help after my attack."

"I've always been a selfish person Hermione, I mean its how I was raised. I've always been the villain, never the hero, so when you trusted me enough to confide in, well it changed everything. I'll tell you what I told Blaise. It was nice to be needed for something other then my family's name and money. You trusted me. For once I was the hero and it felt good to know that I could help you. Still does." Hermione smiled at his sincere words. "I've never really had feelings like these for anyone before and if we're being honest here, I have to say that it scares the bloody hell out of me."

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked, her heart beating a little faster due to his words. Draco leaned forward and gently took her hand into his and stared into her eyes.

"We take it one day at a time. We have the whole holiday break together, so we can spend time together, get to know each other. Maybe even go on a date or two." Hermione's eyes widened at this.

"Really? You want to take me out on a date?"

"Yes, I do. You said that you think we could be something to one another, and I agree, but I also know that this could turn out to be very difficult for you after everything thats happened. I want you to know that if you want to persue this then we will go at your pace. I would never ever push you to do anything that you didn't want to do." Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I can't promise anything but I really would like to try and persue this relationship Draco."

"In that case I was wondering what your plans for Christmas dinner were." She looked at him oddly.

"I was just going to eat in the Great Hall like everyone else. Why?"

"Well as you know my mother is spending the holiday with my Aunt Andromeda and her family. I have been invited to join them that evening for the Christmas feast and I have been informed that I can bring a guest. Are you up for it?"

"You want me to join you and your family for Christmas?" She said softly, quite surprised at the invitation. When she thought of first dates she thought of watching muggle movies together in the common room on a transfigured television set, a picnic by the lake, hell, even Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop sounded like good first date material. Christmas with his family though, not so much. If she said yes then it would mean she would be meeting his mother, the one woman in the world who meant everything to him. Draco watched as Hermione held a silent debate in her head. He could literally see her inner struggle, so he decided to calm her a bit.

"I thought you might enjoy it. My cousin Nymphadora is going to be there along with Professor Lupin. I know that they are both very fond of you and would love for you to join us." Hermione look a little happier at this news and slowly nodded her head.

"Alright then. I would be happy to accompany you to your Christmas feast, Draco." Draco's face lit up with a brilliant smile causing her to smile as well.

"Wonderful, I will owl mother tomorrow and get all the details concerning dress and such."

"Dress?"

"Well we Malfoy's always dress up for events like these, or I should say we did. I'm just not sure if Aunt Andromeda is expecting the same. If so I will have to have mother send me something from Madam Malkin's." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Hermione felt a slight tug of worry. She hadn't expected to go anywhere special so she hadn't packed anything pretty to wear. "Hermione?" She looked up at him.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"Its lunch time. Shall we go?" He held his arm out to her, which she took before letting him lead her out of the dorm and off to lunch.

* * *

The days went by and Draco and Hermione continued to learn more and more about each other. Draco owled his mother to inform her that Hermione would definitely be attending and was waiting for her response. The two were relaxing in their common room, reading when Draco's eagle owl tapped at the window. Draco let it in, took the rolled up parchment off its leg, gave it a treat and watched it fly off. He opened the parchment to read his mother's response.

_My Darling Draco,_

_ We were so happy to hear that Miss Granger will also be joining us _

_ for Christmas. I have already floo'ed Albus and gotten both you and Miss Granger permission to leave school by floo on December 25th at 5:00. _

_ Instead of just a dinner, Andromeda has decided to have a small Christmas dinner party and has invited a few extra people to join us, including the _

_ Weasley family, Harry Potter, and a few others. She has requested semi_

_ formal wear, slacks and button downs for the men and dresses or skirt _

_ and blouse for the women. If you need anything please do not hesitate to_

_ contact me. I love you my son, stay well and safe._

_ Love,_

_ Mother_

"It seems that my aunt has decided to have a dinner party and has invited Potter and the Weasley family." Hermione looked up from her book.

"Thats wonderful! I've been feeling a little bad about not spending the holiday with the Weasley's this year and now I'll have the chance to." She took the letter that Draco handed her and quickly skimmed the contents. Draco watched as she did and noticed her face drop slightly.

"Is anything wrong?" She looked up from the letter and gave him a small smile.

"No not really." She handed him back the letter before walking back over to her book. Draco followed and reached out to grab her hand. She turned to look back at him.

"Hermione." He said raising an eyebrow at her. She sighed and then shrugged.

"Its really nothing Draco. I was just hoping the dinner would be casual since I really don't have anything appropriate to wear." She paused for a moment. "I guess I could wear the skirt and top that I wore our first day back."

"Or you can tell me your dress and shoe size and I can owl Madam Malkin's and have her pick something out for you and send it here. After all she knows what you look like and she has helped you choose things in the past." Hermione shook her head.

"I don't have the money to waste on a new dress and shoes Draco. I'll just owl Ginny and see if she has anything I can borrow." He watched as she stood up and headed to her room to write Ginny. _Well that won't do, _he thought smirking to himself as he was hit with an idea.

* * *

Hermione woke up Christmas morning with a huge smile on her face. The past few days with Draco had been amazing. They spent almost all of their time together, learning everything they could about one another. They played in the snow with some of the other students who had stayed behind having snowball fights and she had taught Draco how to make a snow angel. The two had spent Christmas Eve decorating the common room with lights, garland, and even a fully decorated tree. They spent the evening eating homemade Christmas cookies, drinking steaming cups of hot chocolate, and talking about the little holiday traditions that their families had. By the time they had retired to their rooms for the night Hermione was the happiest she had been since she first boarded the Hogwarts Express earlier that year. Her nightmares were gone and she hadn't thought about her attack at all.

Hermione jumped out of bed, slipped on her robe and slippers and headed down to the common room. The first thing she noticed when she reached the bottom step was that under the tree was filled with presents of all shapes, sizes, and colored paper. The second thing was that Draco was also up and placing two plates heaping with food on the table.

"Happy Christmas Hermione" He said as he walked over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I've got breakfast for us. Figured we could eat and then open some presents." He had started to walk back over to the table dragging a shocked Hermione behind him. _He kissed me! It was just on the cheek, but ... he kissed me!_ Hermione felt all giddy inside as she sat down in the chair that Draco had pulled out for her.

"Thank you Draco. Happy Christmas to you also. This looks wonderful." She said looking down at the eggs, sausage, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast, and tea. They ate quietly, every now and then one of them making a comment about something random. When they were done they sat together and took turns opening their presents. Draco had received a brand new set of quidditch robes from his mother, a new broom from Snape, the newest edition of _**Quidditch**__** Through the Ages**__._ from Blaise, a bag of sweets from Astoria and Daphne, a set of personalized quills from Pansy, and a bottle of firewhiskey from Nott. Hermione received a new winter coat, gloves, and hat from her parents, a beautiful jewelry box from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a set of moonstone jewelry from Ginny, a bottle of her favorite perfume from Harry and Ron, a large bag of sweets from the rest of the Weasley men, and a first edition copy of _**Hogwarts, A History**_ from Blaise. They had both decided to open each other's gift last, so after they had opened up everything else they exchanged gifts. Hermione watched as Draco opened his first.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" He exclaimed staring at the autographed snitch. "I saw these when we all went to Hogsmeade to shop that day. I was pretty pissed when I found out that someone had already purchased Lynch's autograph. Thank you, but I must ask. How did you know whose autograph to get?" Hermione nervously pushed a piece of hair back.

"Um ... Ginny actually. She said you guys had a debate over which quidditch players were the best." Draco nodded as he remembered that day.

"Well thank you again. Now its your turn." Hermione looked down at the shiny purple and silver package that was in front of her. She slowly unwrapped it and found that inside the flat rectangular box were three more boxes. Hermione pulled out the smallest of the three boxes, opened it, and gasped. Inside she found a pair of flower shaped earrings. They were sterling silver with black petals, and the center of them were encrusted with diamonds. Hermione looked up at him wide eyed and started to explain to him that she couldn't accept such an extravagant gift, but he held up his hand and motioned for her to continue opening the other two gifts. Taking a deep breath she opened the next two boxes, finding a sterling silver and onyx bracelet in one and a four strand beaded onyx choker.

"So? Do you like them?" He asked her. She looked up at him and nodded unable to speak. "Oh good. I will have to send Madam Mirabelle my thanks." His words shook her out of her stupor.

"Who is Madam Mirabelle?"

"She owns a small boutique that my mother always visits when we are on holiday in France. She only carries the finest in clothing and jewelry, and she has a knack for knowing exactly what the customer wants." Hermione's face dropped.

"Draco, they are beautiful, they really are, but ..." Draco cut her off, knowing what she was about to say.

"But nothing. They are my gift to you and you are going to accept that whether you want to or not. Besides. I knew you would need some accessories to wear to tonights dinner party." Hermione's head shot up as he said this.

"Oh no! Ginny never sent me anything to wear. She said she would but she must have forgotten." She could feel her eyes filling with tears. Normally something like this wouldn't have bothered her, after all she wasn't that kind of girl, the ones who insisted upon having beautiful dresses and such. However Draco had gone out of his way to get her these lovely pieces of jewelry and she had nothing to wear them with.

"Maybe this will help." She looked up to see Draco pulling two large packages out from a spot behind the tree that she had not noticed. She gave him a questioning look, causing him to hold his hands up in surrender. "I'm sure Ginny had plenty of appropriate things for you to borrow but you deserve something of your own, not to mention I remember what she wore to the Yule Ball fourth year and well ..." His face scrunched up in disgust. "Lets just say her style doesn't suit you." Hermione shook her head, but took the boxes anyway. She opened them both and almost cried. Inside was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. It was a gray, crinkle silk crepe de chine dress with black floral lace applique under the bust, across the straps and the front of the dress. It was absolutely stunning. Hermione opened the other box and pulled out an equally stunning pair of black satin, t-strap, four inch heels. She didn't know what to say, the dress, shoes, and jewelry were all so wonderful. She couldn't have done a better job picking it all out herself, which brought a thought to her.

"This is all so wonderful Draco. I really love it all but I have to ask. How did you do this? I mean, these are the right sizes and everything." Draco chuckled.

"It really wasn't that difficult. At first I thought about just sneaking into your room and going through your things," He watched as her face dropped in a mixture of horror and anger, "but I decided that I didn't want to get hexed so I went with a better idea and owled the girl Weasley. I told her to ignore your owl and send your sizes to Madam Mirabelle along with a picture of you. As I told you before, Madam Mirabelle, just knows what will look perfect on someone. She chose all of this and sent it here yesterday." He paused and looked at her, his signature smirk forming. "So as you can see, I went through a lot of trouble to get you these gifts, so you have to accept them." Hermione giggled at his attempt to get her not to argue. They were lovely gifts and she didn't have anything else to wear that evening.

"Fine Draco. I will accept these gifts and not argue about how completely extravagant I find them or that they really are too much." She let out a laugh as she watched him roll his eyes at her.

"Ha, ha very funny." He said as he started to collect all of his presents into one large pile. "Lets put this stuff away and then see what everyone else is doing." Hermione nodded in agreement and levitated her stuff up to her room.

* * *

The two spent most of the day outside keeping an eye on the other students and throwing snow at one another. After a quick lunch in the Great Hall, they headed back upstairs to start getting ready. Hermione walked into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with steaming water, and honey scented foam and bubbles. After she had washed, shampooed, conditioned, and shaved she leaned back and let the hot water relax her. She really was looking forward to the party, happy to be able to see her friends and second family. Most of all she was looking forward to being Draco's date for the evening, though she was a little worried of how Harry and Ron would react. No matter what though she refused to let anything spoil this evening for her.

"Granger? You alright in there?" She heard Draco say. She looked over and saw that she had been in there for well over an hour. _No wonder hes worried, _she thought.

"Yes I'm fine. Just lost track of the time. I'll be out in a second." She climbed out of the tub, pulling the lever to empty it. She wrapped one of the large, fluffy, red towels around her and went into her room calling out to Draco, informing him that she was out. She shut her door and walked over to her bed and sat down. She dried every inch of her skin before taking a bottle of her favorite sweet pea body lotion and rubbing it all over her. She put her robe on and went over to sit at her vanity and do her make up and hair. While she decided to go simple with her make up, just a touch of mascara, black eye liner, and a shimmery lip gloss, she wanted to do something fancy with her hair. Taking the bottom of the dress into consideration she decided to wear her hair the same way she did for the Yule Ball, pinning it up on the side and letting it tumble down in soft curls. After that was all taken care of she slipped on her under garments, dress, shoes, and jewelry, waiting until she was finished to look at herself in the mirror. She was quite pleased with what she saw and so wasn't her reflection that kept telling her she looked stunning. She looked towards the door when she heard a small knock.

"Its time to head to Dumbledore's office Hermione." She heard Draco say from the other side.

"Coming!" She said back. She quickly dabbed a little perfume on herself, and grabbed the black shawl that had been in the box hidden under the dress, placing it over her arms. She grabbed her wand and slid it into her clutch and then headed out the door.

Draco sat in the common room waiting patiently for Hermione. He fiddled with his tie nervously. This was a big night for him and he didn't just mean the fact that he was about to spend Christmas with the aunt he barely knew and a group of people that pretty much hated him. No, none of that compared to the fact that tonight was Hermione and his first date. The past few days had been perfect. They had gotten to know one another, from their favorite colors to their greatest fears, and learning about her only increased his admiration for the young girl. She had already lived through so much, and handled it better then anyone could ever have been expected to. He just hoped that everything would go well tonight and that this would be the start of something great. He heard her coming down the stairs so he stood up, turning to greet her. The words however got stuck in his throat as he saw her. He slowly took her in, scanning her from her feet up to her head. He knew he was probably making her uncomfortable but he couldn't help it, she was gorgeous.

"Draco? Draco? Are you okay?" Her words shook him out of his daze. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You look absolutely stunning Mione. Absolutely gorgeous!" He watched as her face turned pink with her blush and she shyly looked down at the floor.

"Thank you Draco." She said timidly. Draco placed his finger under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. You are a beautiful woman, inside and out and you should be told so every day." Her smile brightened even more. "Now then. I believe we have somewhere to be. Shall we?" He said giving her his arm, which she took graciously.

_"_Lets_." She said and they headed off to floo to the party.

* * *

_**So did you like it. Next up is the party.**


	12. Christmas Part Two

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing but the plot. All characters are the property of JK Rowling.**

**A.N. ~ So I know it has been a very long time but life attacked me hard. My family and I finally moved from our two bedroom one bath house to a four bedroom one and a half bath house. All the extra space is so wonderful! I am getting a divorce, I had to help my friend move into the house she just bought, and well its just been crazy. **

**Some interesting things in this chapter including a look into Narcissa Malfoy's mind. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

The duo were surprised to find not only the Headmaster waiting for them but Professor Snape as well. Both were dressed in their finest dress robes, and Hermione was surprised to see that Professor Snape's looked as if it had actually been washed for once.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you are here. I must say you both look quite dashing." Dumbledore said, approaching the two students. Draco gave a curt nod.

"As do you Headmaster." He then turned his attention to Professor Snape. "You will be joining us too Severus." Hermione gasped softly, turning to stare at Draco. Had he just called their professor by his first name? _Yes, Hermione he did, _she thought. She knew that school was officially out for the holiday, but that did not give the students the right to be disrespectful, and calling a teacher by their first name was disrespectful in her eyes.

"Yes Draco, I promised your mother that I would be her escort for the evening. Now then we must be going. Your mother is waiting for us." Snape said, not even flinching at the fact that Draco had called him Severus. Hermione watched as he grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, calling out their destination and then stepping through. As Dumbledore did the same Hermione took the opportunity to scold Draco.

"Draco?" She watched him turn to face her. "What were you thinking, calling Professor Snape by his first name? Even though we are out for holiday, it does not give you the right to be disrespectful to a teacher." Draco let out a hearty laugh, startling and confusing her.

"If anyone ever told me that one day Hermione Granger would be scolding me about proper etiquette, I would have thought that they had been hit in the head with a bludger." He shook his head. "For your information Granger, the reason I call him Severus is because I can. I have known him since the day I was born, when my parents named him my godfather." He said before turning towards the fire, copying the professor's before him, and taking her hand.

"Oh, I see. " She said as she was pulled through the fireplace behind him, leaving the headmaster's office and arriving at the Tonk's residence. As they stepped out of the hearth they were greeted by the sight of the professors greeting Draco's mother.

"So kind of you to attend this evening Albus. We all know what a busy wizard you are."

"Think nothing of it Narcissa. I was quite happy to receive the invitation. Now then if you will excuse me, I believe there was talk of new muggle sweets being served, that I must go and try." They watched as Professor Dumbledore bowed slightly and left the room, leaving Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, and Professor Snape behind. Hermione watched as Professor Snape nudged the woman and alerted her to their arrival, causing her to turn towards them.

"Draco!" The woman exclaimed rushing over to embrace her son. Hermione had only caught a glimpse of Narcissa Malfoy once, so she decided to take the opportunity to study the woman. She was a tall woman, not nearly as tall as her son, but tall by female standards. She was also quite slim with blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Hermione could tell just by watching them that there was an extremely strong bond between the mother and son standing before her. She watched as Narcissa stepped back and took her son's chin in her hand, and smiled up at him.

"My, my Draco. It seems that you have grown another inch or two and even though I would have never thought it possible, you have gotten even more handsome."

"Well, did you expect anything less mother. After all I do get my dashing looks from the loveliest witch to ever grace the wizarding world." Narcissa beamed.

"Well that is true." She teased, "However, while you did inherit my looks, you did not inherit my manners. Are you going to introduce me to this lovely creature standing behind you, or must I do it myself?" She asked him pointedly. Hermione watched, shocked as Draco's face turned a light shade of pink, embarrassed at his lack of manners.

"Oh yes of course." He said taking Hermione's hand and pulling her forward. "Mother. I would like to introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione started to stick out her hand to the woman but was shocked when she stepped forward and pulled her into a delicate embrace.

"It is so nice to formally meet you Miss Granger." She said before stepping back. She held onto Hermione's shoulders as she gave her a once over. "My, my, you have grown into such a lovely young woman, quite different from the young lady I saw all those years ago in Flourish and Blotts." She smiled at her. "I must admit I had never seen a child so excited about purchasing books." Narcissa thought back, remembering the curiosity and amusement she felt when she notice the young bushy haired girl clutching a stack of books, smiling brightly at them as she stroked the leather bindings. Hermione also remembered that day, however she did not know that anyone had been watching her. It was first year, and she had just found out that she was a witch. Between that new knowledge and the fact that she had just found a whole new world of books just waiting to be read, had put her beyond excited.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa shook her head at her.

"Please dear, call me Cissy." She said before turning towards the two gentlemen who had been patiently observing the two from the other side of the room. "Now then. I believe we all have a party to attend. Shall we?" She walked over to Professor Snape and placed her arm through his, while Hermione did the same with Draco before following the older pair through the set of double doors, into a small hallway, and to another set of double doors. As they approached Hermione was surprised to see two house-elves positioned on either side of the door way. Both looked to be about two and a half feet tall, with the usual pointed, bat-like ears, and spindly arms and legs. They were almost identical except that the one on the right side had big blue eyes and the one on the left had green ones. While house-elves were not an unusual thing to find inside a wizards home, it was surprising to see them so well dressed. Instead of the normal pillowcase smock that the enslaved elves would wear, these two were dressed in identical red, taffeta, Christmas dresses, white, lace cuffed socks, and black shiny shoes.

"Good evening Isri and Iria" Narcissa said, greeting the two as they curtsied at the group.

"Evening missus'. Evening sirs." They said in unison.

"Is the party going well Isri?" The elf on the right nodded quickly.

"Yes miss. Everyone has arrived and are enjoying drink and appetizers miss. You should hurry though, there is a tall red headed boy who is eating all the sausage rolls. Not saving any for the others. Greedy I tell you." Her words caused the elf on the left, Iria, to gasp in horror.

"Isri! You mussn't say such things about the masters!" She looked absolutely horrified that she had said such a thing. "Please be excusin' my sister, she doesn't know when to hold her tongue." Draco laughed.

"No need to get so upset Iria. Isri only speaks the truth about that one." He knew right away that the red head in question was Ron. "I'm surprised there is any food left with him around."

"Perhaps, then we should venture inside, before Mr. Weasley eats everything in sight." Professor Snape said in his normal, monotone drawl. Iria and Isri curtsied again before turning to open the double doors and announcing their arrival. Hermione's eyes widened as she entered the room, that in her mind shouldn't have been as large as it was. The room, which she had figured would be the size of their common room, in fact was almost the size of the Great Hall.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Draco whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him.

"Sorry?" He smirked at her and then gestured to the overly large room.

"Undetectable Extension Charm. You seemed confused at the size of the room. I must say I'm surprised that you didn't realize it right away." Hermione blushed lightly. She did feel quite foolish, after all Mr. Weasley had used the same charm on the tent they stayed in during the Quidditch World Cup fourth year. She opened her mouth to say something back but was interrupted by a loud squeal from behind her.

"Hermione!" She turned just in time to see Ginny throw her arms around her in a tight embrace. She was soon felt two more sets of arms hugging her as Luna and Lavender joined in. They all pulled away and gave her the once over.

"Where ever did you get that dress Hermione? You look amazing." Lavender asked. Hermione looked over towards Draco, only to find that he had wandered off. She looked back and found two of the three girls staring at her, waiting for an answer. Ginny on the other hand had an all knowing smirk on her face.

"Um ... well. It was a gift. All of it was actually." She said shyly.

"Well who ever gave you these gifts must care about you an awful lot. These are all from Madam Mirabelle's Boutique, in France." Lavender said gently touching the fabric.

"How in the world did you know that Lav?" Luna asked curiously. Lavender giggled and shrugged.

"What can I say? Fashion is my passion and anyone who is anyone in the fashion industry is on my radar. Madam Mirabelle happens to be a very big anyone in the fashion world right now. My Aunt Iris recently attended one of her runway fashion shows while she was in France and brought me back a catalog of the items in it. This dress was included."

"Yes well ..."

"Hermione!" She was interrupted by the sound of her name being called. She turned to see Neville, Harry, Ron and the twins walking towards her with bright smiles on their faces. "How are you Hermione? Are you having a nice holiday at school?" Neville asked after they had all welcomed her.

"Yes I am Neville. Thank you for asking. How is your grandmother?"

"See for yourself." He said pointing over towards an elegantly dressed elderly woman talking to someone in the corner. Hermione watched as his grandmother placed one hand on her hip and started poking the chest of the man she was speaking too. "Thats

Alaricus Macavoy. He is the new head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and he has been avoiding my grandmother's owls. As you can see, she doesn't take kindly to that."

"Why won't he answer her owls?" She asked, as she watched the man turn red from the tongue lashing that he was so obviously getting. Neville motioned for everyone to come closer to him, making sure that only they could hear his next words.

"It seems that a couple of potioneers over in America may have developed a potion that can reverse the effects of the Cruciatus Curse." There was a small gasp from the group.

"Neville, thats wonderful." Harry said. "Would it help only those recently effected or anyone who has been." Hermione knew that Harry asked this for Neville's benefit. It was no secret that the young boy's parents had been patients in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's since Neville was an infant. Neville turned Harry with a small smile on his face.

"Thats why grandmum has been owling him. The Cruciatus Curse isn't used very much over there so they don't feel the need to explore the possibilities of such a potion. However grandmother, contacted the two potioneers and explained everything that has happened here and they are more then willing to come work over here and try to find an overall cure."

"So whats the bloody problem? Voldemort or no Voldemort, there will always be someone trying to do his bidding. This potion could change everything about that curse. The only reason the death eaters used it was because if used long enough there was almost no coming back from it." Ron said, shocking everyone with his slight words of wisdom.

"Funding. The kind of research and facilities needed for the research are going to cost quite a bit, not to mention housing the two potioneers while they are here. Grandmother thinks that if the ministry brought the idea before the public they may be able to get some outside funding from some of the wealthier and more prominent wizarding families."

"Like that'll happen. Most of the wealthiest families are pure-bloods. The Cruciatus Curse is there go to curse, and they are not going to want the effects of it to be curable." George snorted. Hermione took in what was said, and thought about it a bit, before she was hit with an idea.

"Maybe not all of them."

* * *

Draco stood back and watched as Fred Weasley twirled Hermione across the now opened dance floor. After they had arrived and he had left her with her friends he had found Blaise and Daphne talking over in the corner so he joined them, though his eyes never left his little Gryffindor. They had soon been informed that it was time to eat and the room suddenly was filled with two very long tables, almost like the kind they sat at in the Great Hall. After everyone had been seated the tables filled with enough food that it made the Hogwarts beginning of school year feast look shabby. There was roasted beef and chicken, pork and lamb chops, steak and kidney pie, casseroles, and stews. Carrots, peas, fried tomatoes, and all types of potatoes were also laid out along with rolls, gravies, and butter. Everyone ate until they couldn't eat another bite, or at least until they could fit in the many treats and desserts that would be out later. Once dinner was finished the room once again transformed, removing the tables and replacing them with a giant dance floor that now was occupied by most of the guests. Draco watched as Harry and Ginny danced over to where Hermione was just as the song ended and the next one started, both pairs changing their partners. Draco sighed. It seemed like every time he tried to go over and ask her to dance another bloke got to her first. It was really starting to piss him off, after all she was his date for the evening.

"Why don't you just go cut in?" Draco jumped and turned to find Blaise smirking behind him. "I mean she is your date after all, is she not." Draco turned back to look at her and once again sighed.

"I know. Believe me. Part of me would love nothing more then to go over there and rip her out of Potter's arms."

"And the other part?"

"The other part of me knows that she rarely gets to see these people and that she and the rest of the Golden Trio have not exactly been on speaking terms as of late. I get to see her every day so I guess I can allow her this time to rebond with her friends." Blaise chuckled, and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah! You can allow her. Thats a hoot. As if anyone could ever allow her to do anything. She does what she pleases, when she pleases, and asks no ones permission. Well unless it has to do with school. Can you imagine her just getting up in Potions class, telling Snape shes done, and then just leaving. I think we would all have bloody heart attacks." Draco smiled at the image he had created in his head. Just the look that would most likely be on Severus's face would be worth it.

"While you are so busy going on about my date, it seems that you have lost yours."

"Not at all. She went to the ladies room with Astoria and then she wanted to talk to Mrs. Weasley and your mother about ideas she had for some charity event that they want to put together ." Draco knew of the event. His mother had wanted to do something nice for the families of both the wizards and muggles that had lost so much when Voldemort returned. He knew that his aunt and Mrs. Weasley were both heavily involved and they had put word out that they were looking for some creative ideas for a fund raiser. "Come on. Lets get something to drink and sit. She is safe here. You don't have to keep your eyes on her all night." Draco let out another loud sigh and followed his friend over to where the drinks were, grabbing himself a large glass of eggnog and then following him over towards a corner of the room that was set up as a sitting area. As they walked over Draco heard something coming from a cracked open doorway that made him stop.

"This is the seventh killing in two months, Arthur." Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled him into a small nook behind a tapestry next to the door, placing a finger on his lips to signal his friend to be quiet.

"I know Remus, but are we sure that a wizard was involved?"

"Ella Ashen works for the local muggle authorities. She was at all seven of the crime scenes and said that a wizard was definitely involved." Draco knew of Ella Ashen. She was a squib who was hired by the ministry to keep an eye out for any strange muggle deaths after Voldemort was resurrected. Draco felt Blaise tug on his arm and turned to look at his friend. Blaise's eyes were wide, and he looked as if he was about to be sick. Draco quickly put his thoughts away and concentrated on the conversation that was happening.

"All seven deaths have been the same. The women have been brutally attacked, beaten, raped, and then their throats slit. The thing the muggle police don't know, is that they have also been crucioed past the point of insanity, almost to death. As you know the look in the victims eyes can tell you if the curse was used. Ella checked all and we at the ministry sent someone in to see for them selves. Each girl was crucioed to death."

"But why Kingsley? What is this wizard after?" Draco could recognize Arthur Weasley's voice.

"Not a what Arthur, but a who. All seven girls had very similar attributes. All were about 5'4", long, curly brown hair, brown eyes, light skinned, and a muggle. Sound like anyone we know?" Draco could feel Blaise clutch his arm tightly. He was thinking the same thing he was. He heard a female gasp as the realization hit them.

"Hermione! All the girls resemble Hermione!" He heard the woman say.

"Yes. I think that who ever is doing this wants Hermione, but since he can not get to her he is using these girls to bide his time. We need to figure out who is doing this, and quickly. The ALIO APERIO spell only works if the victim is alive or within a day of death. The seven victims were found days after they were killed. I would like you all to meet me in my office tomorrow so we can discuss this further and devise a plan."

"Should we inform Miss Granger?"

"No, Minerva. I think that all it would do is frighten her. How ever I would suggest keeping an eye on her. Make sure she goes nowhere alone."

"I will. Mr. Malfoy may be able to help me with that."

"Ah yes. I noticed that he escorted her here this evening." They heard Remus say.

"Yes. They seem to have become quite close these past few months. Best Heads Hogwarts has had in quite some time. I will see what can be done."

"Well then. Shall we all get back to the party then." Draco felt Blaise drag him out from behind the tapestry and over to some chairs, shoving him into one just as, Arthur, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, and McGonagall, stepped out of the room they had been in. They watched as they all went their separate ways before turning to one another.

"Son of a bitch Draco. Hes hunting girls who look like her and is killing them. He must be stopped. You must tell them who is doing this." Draco just stared back at his friend.

"If I tell them then I will have to tell them what happened to Hermione. I will have to betray her trust in me."

"So what! Would you rather she be killed? Did you not hear them Draco? What he did to those girls? He is obsessed with her and he won't stop until one of two things happens. He ends up killed, or he gets her." Draco felt his heart racing, pounding roughly against his chest. He didn't want to betray her but he knew that to hold back this information could end up getting her killed. "At least talk to her about it Drake. Let her know whats going on, let her know that you know who hurt her, and then let her decide. Knowing Granger, she isn't going to allow innocent muggles to die in her place." Blaise glance briefly over Draco's shoulder and stood up. He looked back down at his friends. "Talk to her Drake. Tell her." He said and walked away.

"Tell who what?" Came a small voice from behind him. Draco looked over his shoulder to see Hermione standing there looking at him expectantly. He pondered her question for a moment before deciding that this wasn't the time or place for such a discussion.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He said standing up. "Are you having a good time?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Its been quite fun, however ..." She trailed off and looked down shyly. "It would be better if I could get a certain Slytherin escort of mine to dance with me." She peered up at him through her long dark lashes, clearly embarrassed at having to ask him and waiting for what she thought may be rejection. Draco smiled down at her and took her hand in his.

"I have been waiting all night to dance with you, however it seems that I haven't been quick enough."

"Well I'm here now, partnerless." She said jokingly, sticking out her hand for him. Draco took her hand in his and led them out onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him. He felt her relax in his arms as she rested her head on his chest, and he couldn't help but smile. He liked the fact that she had become so comfortable with him, that she seemed to have started to fully trust him. As the two twirled around the dance floor neither was aware of the looks of awe that they were receiving from some of their fellow party goers. While some looked confused at the sudden, but obvious closeness between the former enemies, others smiled at the realization of the history that was happening in front of them.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy smiled brightly towards her son before turning to her companion.

"Did you ever think you would be witness to something so wonderful Severus?" Severus looked at his students dancing before him.

"I never knew it would be possible. Do not get me wrong, I always thought they would be the perfect match, the only thing against her in his eyes was her blood status. After all even with all her annoying qualities, Miss Granger is by far the best witch of her time, and we all know that Malfoys only want the best." Narcissa nodded.

"Quite true. The Malfoy men are known for getting what they want, no matter what lengths they may have to take, to get it." Severus watched as the lovely witch in front of him got a far away look in her eye, as if she was locked in a memory of some sorts. After a minute or so she shook her head clearing it of her thoughts. "She will be perfect for my Draco. He needs someone to keep him on his toes, a strong girl with a bright head on her shoulders."

"And it is an added bonus that a merger between the two would place the Malfoy name back in the good graces of the wizarding public." Severus drawled. Narcissa turned herself away from the young dancing duo and glared at her companion so fiercely that he actually cringed.

"First of all Severus," she sneered, poking one long, slim finger into his chest.

"To call what ever is happening or anything that may happen between my son and Miss Granger a merger, is an insult to them both. To imply that they are nothing more then a couple of businesses in desperate need of each other to survive is preposterous! They are both independent souls, neither one needing the other for anything other then love itself. Something, I might add, that the pure-blood community has always lacked."

She turned and looked at the couple again before continuing.

"From day one, pure-blooded girls are groomed to be nothing more then a pretty face and a warm body. We are instructed on everything from how to walk with perfect posture to how to host the most elegant of galas. Our school education is nothing more then a formality, because after all, a witch with a brilliant mind is in no way attractive to a man of status. We are told that the man is always right, so we should always bend to his whim because to dare question him will lead to a swift punishment. The thing though, that is drilled into our heads more then anything else is that when we do finally get married, most likely to someone who we have been betrothed to since birth, it is for two reasons, and two reasons only." Narcissa stopped and turned once again to Severus, her eyes no longer glaring at him, but instead filled with sorrow.

"Money and power. Very rarely do you find a pure-blooded couple that are together for love, and love alone." She laughed softly and glanced across the room and sighed.

"I have always secretly envied Molly Weasley. She married for true love and even though they have very little, they always look so happy. I didn't get to have that. Yes, I grew to love Lucius in my own way but we were never truly happy, not like that. I don't want that for my son. I don't want Draco going through his life regretting the person he married. I want him to be happy, I want him to love and to be loved, and if Miss Granger is the one who can give him that then so be it."

Narcissa watched as her son twirled his dance partner across the floor, causing her to laugh out loud. She was sure that she felt her heart skip as she watched her son beam down at the giggling girl in his arms before joining in her laughter. It was then that she knew without a doubt that her son loved this girl and it was then and there that she came to the decision that she would do what ever it took to make sure they had their happily ever after.

* * *

**Okay then! So what did you all think. I'll be honest, its going to get a little rocky in upcoming chapters. We may just get a look into the mind of the creepy Antonin Dolohov and his obsession!**


	13. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing besides the plot.**

**A.N.~ I know its been a really long time but too be honest this was the chapter from hell. This chapter has a lot going on in it. We get a look into Antonin and his crazy mind, I should warn you that in order to write Antonin I had to be a little crude in my writing so I will mark the area just so I do not offend anyone who may not want to read about his version of the rape. Also we have a very sweet Hermione and Draco moment and a lot more so I hope you enjoy it.**

*** marks area that may be considered sensitive material to some. As I have said before I do not mean to offend anyone and I hope that I don't but I just want to make sure.  
**

**

* * *

**They had spent the rest of the night dancing, talking, and laughing together. They discussed his childhood and the many different sides of being a Malfoy. He told her all about his childhood and what it was like to be raised in the wizarding world. They discussed her family and her life before learning that she was a witch. He seemed very interested in certain aspects of muggle life telling her so and stating that he had always been curious but new what would happen if he made his wonderings known.

Gaining knowledge and knowing everything had always been something Draco enjoyed and knowing that he didn't know anything about the world outside of the magical one, infuriated him. Hearing this caused her to want to educate him on all things muggle, so they got themselves drinks and sat on one of the couches to talk some more. They spent the rest of the night talking about the differences between the muggle world and the magical one, with Hermione answering all of his questions.

By the time the party was close to ending, they had been joined by Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. All of who had walked over at different times, mostly to make sure that they weren't imagining the scene in front of them. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy not only being civil to one another but actually laughing and having a grand time was not a normal thing.. Sure they had all noticed the two being cordial at school, and Harry and Ron new from their experience that day in the classroom that the two had become acquaintances, but they figured it had to do with their heads status and the fact that they had to work together. This however was proof that what they shared was more then just a simple colleague type relationship but a real, actual friendship.

For Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria, the fact that this muggleborn witch was able to cut through the hard, icy demeanor of their best friend was shocking. Very few people saw this side of Draco Malfoy and those who did were people who he had known and trusted his entire life. For Harry, Ron, and Ginny, the fact that their school long enemy had been able to bring out the fun, carefree side of Hermione, baffled them. Even when it was just the four of them they usually had to beg her to let loose a bit and have fun. Hermione was overly studious and her idea of a good time was studying, no talking, no laughter, just sitting quietly and reading a book. So it was a bit baffling for all of them to see their friends sitting there talking, and laughing together as if it were an every day occurrence. After a few awkward moments though they all got involved in the conversation and were soon sharing stories like they were old friends, causing many of the adults in the room to watch them with almost hopeful looks on their faces. It looked to them as if history would not repeat itself and finally the idealistic beliefs that the purity of ones blood defined who they were would finally be put to rest.

* * *

It was soon time to return to the castle, both of them saying their goodbyes before joining the professors to return to the school. After they wished both the Headmaster and Professor Snape a pleasant sleep Draco escorted them back to their dorm where they decided to finish their chat.

"Hermione. I would love to continue our chat but I think we should probably shower and change first." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree. Why don't you use the shower first. I still need to put away my things from earlier, and you seem to be much quicker then I in the shower." It was true it seemed as if he was coming out just moments after he went in. She couldn't understand how anyone could shower so quickly. Besides she wanted to have a bit of time to herself to contemplate everything that had transpired this evening.

"Well I can't imagine its easy to wash all that hair of yours. Thats probably where most of your time goes." He laughed, as she picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at him, hitting him in the face. "Hey now! You know I was just kidding, no need to throw things." He placed the pillow back on the sofa and headed towards the stairs. "I'll see you in a bit." He said before disappearing up them. Hermione soon followed heading into her room. She could hear the shower start as she shut her door and started to magically put away all of her things, tidying up the somewhat messy room. When that was done she stripped down to nothing and in the process of grabbing her robe she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She took in her naked form, noticing that her skin was once again a creamy white, not a single bruise or even the remnants of one still lingered. She continued to stare at herself, not really sure why. She studied herself closely and wondered what was possibly causing her to do so. She wasn't missing any limbs, no new freckles had formed, and all her bruising was gone. She looked just as she did in the beginning of the year, so why did she feel as if she was missing something vitally important. She shook her head, deciding not to dwell on it and threw her robe on. She had heard the shower stop and the door to Draco's room shut so she went in and took hers. After making sure every last inch was clean she got out, dried herself thoroughly, and slipped her robe back on. As she headed back into her room she noticed her reflection in the bathroom mirror and it was then that everything became clear. The reason she felt so strange when she saw herself, the feeling of something missing. She walked over and wiped the steam from the mirror and gazed into it in awe. "I'm not disgusted." She said out loud to herself. For the first time in months she didn't get disgusted by the sight of herself. Even in the shower she had not tried to scrub her skin raw trying to get the dirty feeling off of her. In fact for the first time in months she didn't feel dirty at all. The realization that she had taken yet another step forward in the healing process brought a smile to her face and made her think that maybe she could, one day be the same girl she once was.

"Hermione? Are you alright in there?" Hermione heard Draco's concerned filled voice coming from the other side of his door.

"Um yes Draco just heading into my room now." She called out quickly not wanting to alarm him any more then he may have already been. "I'll meet you down in the common room in a bit." She quickly entered her room and put on her favorite pair of pajamas, purple and black pants and matching button down top, her white fuzzy slippers, and threw her hair up in a sloppy bun, before heading down to meet Draco.

Draco, meanwhile, had been fighting with himself. They had, had such a lovely evening that he didn't want to ruin it with the knowledge of what he and Blaise had overheard. On the other hand he knew that if she found out about it some other way and then found out that he knew and didn't tell her, she would most likely avada him. With that thought he knew for a fact that he was going to tell her, the problem was when to actually do it. He was still thinking about it when Hermione appeared a few minutes later, unbeknownst to him. Hermione took a moment to study the young man in front of her. He had started a fire, and there were two mugs of hot cocoa and a plate of cookies on the table, most likely provided by Dobby. He was sitting on the floor in a set of pajamas very similar to her own only his were made from a very dark green silk. She watched as he stared into the flames, their reflection bouncing off of his still wet hair giving it an orangy tint. It was then that he chose to look up and catch her staring.

"See something you like?" He said teasingly. She smiled at him shyly, as she walked over and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, each one lost in their own thoughts as they gazed into the fire. A small laugh from Hermione broke the spell and caused Draco to look over at the smiling girl. "Whats so funny?"

"This." She said. "Who would have thought that the two of us could ever sit in front of a fire together and not be trying to throw one another in it." Draco nodded in agreement.

"But at the same time who would have ever thought that we would ever go on a date together."

"True." She said softly, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Just in case I didn't say it before I had a wonderful time tonight Draco." He looked over at her and smiled.

"So did I, once I was able to steal you back from your friends. What were you all so deep in conversation about anyways?" It took Hermione a second to understand what he was talking about, but as she remembered her conversation with Neville she was reminded of her need to talk to Draco on the matter.

"Oh yes, I had wanted to talk to you about our discussion, thank you for reminding me." She turned towards him, crossing her legs in front of her, and getting comfortable. She proceeded to tell him everything that Neville had said including the part about how there was not enough funding to enable the researchers to continue with their research. "Neville's grandmum wants the ministry to put the idea before the public to try to get funding however the wealthier wizards and witches are purebloods and well ..." She trailed off not wanting to say what was going through her mind at that moment.

"And most of them have used that curse more then they ever should have." Draco finished for her. Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes down as she did. She heard Draco sigh. "How much?" Hermione's head shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"How much would they need for the research?" He asked again.

"Um ... well lets see. I'm not sure what they actually need for the research itself but they will need a facility to do the research in, and they will need accommodations while they are here. The ministry can accommodate their wages but as for the rest I'm not so sure."

"Well housing them would not be an issue. I'm sure mother would allow them to use one of our properties for the duration of their stay." Hermione looked up at him surprised.

"Properties? You have more then one home in England?" Draco nodded.

"Yes. We have many properties, not only here but in France, Italy, and China as well. We are hoping to go to America to purchase a vacation property there as well. I'm sure they can use our cottage in Tinworth, after all it is just sitting there collecting dust. As for research facilities, Malfoy Enterprises has one of the largest and top potions labs in the entire wizarding world and I'm sure we can accommodate their research." Hermione just stared at him in awe. Sure, when she first mentioned it she had hoped that maybe his family could offer to throw a few gallons toward the cause, however the thought that he would offer to handle everything was a complete shock. She was so overcome with excitement that she jumped from her spot on the floor and threw herself into his arms, causing them to fall over with her laying on top of him. Draco lay there in shock as the girl above him squeezed him tightly to her in a massive hug.

"Oh Draco! You have no idea what your generosity will mean to everyone. Especially Neville! This could cure his parents! He could get his family back." She said leaning back and looking down at him. It was in this moment that Hermione realized their position, and how close their faces were to each others as she spoke. She watched as Draco's eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips and back again. She swallowed hard as she slowly backed away, sitting up, embarrassed. "Sorry bout that. I just got so excited, you know, about Neville and all." She could feel her face getting redder and redder as she watched Draco sit back up and smile at her. She was so embarrassed by her behavior that she started to ramble on and on. "You should do that more often! Smile that is. You have a nice smile." She stuttered out.

"I've never really had much to smile about, at least not until recently. I have you to thank for that." He said softly. "I have always liked your smile, even if it was never directed at me. Then again I was such a prat its not surprising that you wouldn't want to smile at me." Hermione didn't know what to say. He had been her biggest enemy for so long but now that she knew that it was mostly an act she didn't know really how to feel about those days.

"Draco? Why are you willing to help the researchers?" Draco sighed and looked back at the fire.

"There is no curse as horrible as the Cruciatus."

"What do you mean? The Imperius and killing curse are just as bad." Hermione said, confused by his words. Draco looked away from the fire and back to her.

"Are they? Think about it. The Cruciatus Curse is a curse of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on its victims. The pain it causes is worse then one thousand white-hot knives, boring into your skin. The pain literally consumes your entire being making you wish for death. That is why so many deatheaters use it before using the killing curse, because the killing curse is to easy. I mean sure you end up dead but its quick and painless on its own. The same goes for the Imperius Curse. It places the victim completely under the caster's control, but unlike the others a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it. Once again no pain is involved unless the caster wants you to feel it but a death eater would want you to truly feel the pain in your own state of mind so trying to cause you pain through the Imperius isn't likely." During his speech Hermione looked down as tears formed in her eyes. She remembered the pain he described as she had been crucioed that night. She hadn't noticed that he had stopped talking until he touched her arm, causing her to flinch back. "Are you alright?" She just stared at him for a moment before making the decision to tell him everything.

"He crucioed me. My attacker. I had never felt pain so horrible. Well at least not until he ..."

"Hermione, you don't have ... " Hermione held her hand up to stop him.

"Yes I do. You have been there for me since this all started and I think its time you knew what happened that night. I want you to know. I need you to know."

She took a deep breath and began. "I was a little bit early to our meeting spot so I decided to go have a drink. I had just entered the alley to the Three Broomsticks, and I was so busy thinking about the ball that I didn't even hear him come up behind me. He stunned me before he grabbed me and apparated us into the Shrieking Shack. I was so surprised that I didn't even realize that I was missing my wand." Hermione took another deep breath knowing that the next part of her story was to be the hardest. Draco, seeing her slight distress, but knowing that she needed to do this, reached forward and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. "He lifted the spell and thats when I realized my wand was gone, that he had it. I asked him who he was and what he wanted. As I told you before, he said he wanted Harry to pay for what he had done and that he was originally going to kill me but that he had changed his mind, that he had come up with something much worse." Hermione's grip on Draco's hand tightened and he watched as a tear slid down her face. "I knew what was coming. I could see it in the way he looked at me, as if I was some piece of meat for him to have. I tried to fight back. I swear I did but he was so strong and he kept crucioing me. The pain was excruciating, but I still tried to fight, even as he tore the clothes off of me, even as he hit me over and over, I still fought back." Hermione was fully sobbing at this point and Draco pulled her to him and held her close to his chest, gently stroking her hair.

"Herm ..."

"When he stole my innocence from me I just went numb and tried to separate myself from the situation. I must have blacked out at some point because the next thing I remember is waking up alone and in excruciating pain." She paused pulling back to look into Draco's eyes. "When you found me I was so ashamed. I couldn't believe that I had let something like that happen to me. All I could think about was how could anyone ever want or love a girl who was so used and dirty. When I saw myself in the mirror that night I just wanted to die and all I could think about was how my life was over. How I would never be able to come back from such a horrifying ordeal. How I would never be able to be me again." Hermione looked down at their interlocked fingers and sighed, before looking back up at him with a shy smile on her face. "But I was wrong Draco. These past couple of months you have made me see that I have nothing to be ashamed of, that I did nothing wrong. You have helped me in so many ways just by being there and I am so grateful. This evening when I saw myself in the mirror after my shower I wasn't disgusted by the sight of myself. In fact I have barely thought of the incident for the past few weeks. I mean I know that it happened and will most likely always be in the back of my mind, but its not running my life anymore Draco, and I have you to thank for that."

Draco stared down at her not knowing what to say. Over the past few weeks he had slowly watched as the fire and spark returned to her eyes and even now, with her eyes watery from her unshed tears he could see the life shining in them once again. He wasn't sure if it was that sign of life or her words that made him do what he did next, but he knew he would never regret it. Draco lifted his free hand and pushed back a fallen strand of hair before slowly tracing her jaw with his thumb before cupping her cheek and slowly bringing her face closer to his. He looked into her eyes almost as if he were asking for her permission before softly pressing his lips to hers. He braced himself waiting for her to panic and pull away but instead she started to kiss him back. It was gentle and sweet, everything a first kiss between two people should be, and as Draco pulled away he couldn't help but smile down at her. He watched as Hermione lifted her fingers to her lips and then looked at him, her own small smile forming.

"We should go to bed, we've had a long day, and you look tired." Hermione nodded, her eyes not leaving his and her fingers not leaving her lips. It seemed as if she was in some kind of daze and Draco chuckled lightly at her, causing her to snap out of it.

"Um ... yes bed. That sounds good." She said as she stood up, her mind still in a daze. "Are you coming?" Draco smiled at her.

"I'll go in a bit. I want to write mother about what we discussed so I can send it out first thing tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright. Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night Draco." She said shyly before Draco watched her hurry off to her room. When he heard her door shut he looked back at the fire and replayed the kiss in his head. He had been wanting to do that for quite sometime and it was well worth the wait. Her lips were everything he had imagined they would be, soft, warm pillows of deliciousness that he wouldn't mind tasting every day. The kiss was the perfect ending to a perfect night and he was happy that he was able to provide her with that. Unfortunately he knew that while today may have been perfect, tomorrow was going to be a whole other story. He was going to tell her everything tomorrow, from what he and Blaise had overheard that evening to the fact that he did in fact know who had attacked her. He was afraid of how she was going to react to it all, especially when he told her that they needed to tell the Order, or at the very least, Dumbledore. Draco shook his head and sighed, once again frustrated with the situation. _Oh well. Nothing to be done about it tonight, best get off to bed, _he thought. Draco got up, crossed the room to his desk to quickly pen a note to his mother, and then headed off to bed, to dream of soft lips and deep brown eyes.

* * *

"CRUCIO!" He yelled pointing his wand at the lifeless body on the floor. He didn't care that the naked, bruised, and battered girl had been dead for nearly an hour, he continued the unnecessary torture regardless. He was furious and the dead muggle before him had received the brunt of that anger. He collapsed to the floor, both mentally and physically exhausted and as usual quite disgusted with himself.

For Antonin Dolohov life didn't get much worse then this. His life as a pureblood had been lived just like it should have been, only having the best at all times. Whether it was his house, his robes, his acquaintances, it was always the best. Now though he had been reduced to tattered robes, minimal magic usage, and dingy surroundings and it was all because of some scarred freak and his sidekicks.

Antonin sneered at the mere thought of what had transpired last year. It wasn't possible. The plan was meticulous in nature. The young Malfoy would get them into the school using the vanishing cabinet, then he would destroy Dumbledore, and they would reign victorious. However they had been thwarted. The moment they entered the school they were surrounded and he had barely made it back into the vanishing cabinet and out of Borgins and Burkes before the establishment itself was swarming with Aurors. It was only a little while later that he had heard the news of the Dark Lord's demise. How in the world could a simple boy defeat the greatest dark wizard to ever grace the wizarding world? This question had plagued his mind since he had gone on the run and it wasn't until he saw her that he realized the answer. His original plan had been to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived. He knew that he would be returning for his final year at Hogwarts, so he decided to get him when he entered the train platform the first day. So he decided to prepare himself. He knew that his wands magic could be traced back to him so he went, found, and killed a random wizard, confiscating his wand to use in his mission. He knew that it wouldn't serve him the same way his own wand did but it would serve its purpose. Then he went to the station. He remembered that morning quite clearly, almost as if it was yesterday.

_**The day was bright and warm and he had found himself a spot hidden deep in the shadows of Platform 9¾. He had used some minor glamour charms to alter his appearance slightly just in case someone did see him. He stood there and waited watching as each student came through the barrier, waiting for Potter to arrive. It wasn't long until he saw him come through the barrier with two of the Weasley brats in tow. He was about to cast the spell that would rid the world of the annoying boy when a group of people ran up to the trio asking all types of ridiculous questions and obscuring Potter from his vision. Refusing to be discouraged by the minor set back he decided to wait a bit until he got another opportunity. It was in this time that he heard her name yelled across the platform. **_

_** "Mione!" He watched as the girl Weasley ran towards a girl who had just come through the barrier. **_

_** "Ginny!" The girl yelled back. It was then that Antonin realized that the girl was Potter's mudblood friend and according to the Prophet, the brains of the group. It was then that a new plan started to form in his mind. The mudblood was the key to getting Potter. She meant something to him and she played a large part in helping him in his quest to defeat the Dark Lord. He felt a devious smile light up his face as he thought of killing the girl. Not only would he destroy Potter by killing one of his best friends but he would be able to rid the world of one more mudblood. He would torture and then kill her, and then leave her lifeless corpse at the gates of Hogwarts with a little note attached. Oh yes! This would be his finest moment, his biggest accomplishment, bringing forth the destruction of Harry Potter. **_

So he formed his plan not really knowing when he would be able to carry it out but knowing to always be prepared. He knew he needed a place to stay, a place that no one would bother with and The Shrieking Shack provided such a place. No one dared go there for fear that it was haunted and with no working doors or windows it was perfect. He set up simple wards around the place, just enough to alert him to anyone entering the grounds but not strong enough to alert the ministry to them. Once that was all taken care of all that was left was to wait for the opportunity to arise, and he didn't have to wait long. It was weeks later when he placed a quick but simple glamour charm on himself so he could head into Hogsmeade undetected. He had just arrived when he had noticed the mudblood standing there with none other then the Malfoy brat. Oh yes, he hated the Malfoy heir with a passion. He didn't have proof but he was sure that he had something to do with their failed attempt to infiltrate Hogwarts. He watched as the two argued a bit before they each went their separate ways. Keeping a fair distance back he had followed her everywhere waiting for a chance to grab her. Unfortunately it seemed like everyone had to talk with the girl who helped Harry Potter, and he was starting to wonder if she would ever be alone. A few hours and an almost completely faded glamour charm later , he finally had his chance. He watched the girl head into the alley towards The Three Broomsticks, and after quickly checking to make sure no one was watching and making sure that his death eaters mask was in place, he sent a stunning hex at her, dropping her on the spot. He quickly grabbed her, pocketing her wand, and apparated into the shack. Now this was where the real flaw in his plan began. Torture her and kill her, that was all he was going to do, but after watching her for a good portion of the day he couldn't help but notice the womanly figure that the young girl had. *****Sure she was a disgusting, filthy mudblood, not worth the dirt on his shoes, but he was still a man, a very sex deprived man. It was then that his plan once again shifted, this time keeping the girl alive but destroying her so badly that Potter would be so enraged that he would vow revenge. Revenge that would lead to his most untimely death. So with that in mind he took the mudwhore. He was surprised to find she was a virgin but at the same time it made it all so much sweeter, knowing he was taking something that was most likely very important to her. He listened to her screams of protests as he pounded into her making sure to make it as painful as possible for her. He listened to her pleads for him to stop as he crucioed her and beat her all the while still fucking her relentlessly until she finally passed out. He soon finished and removed himself from her, fixing his pants as he got up. He sneered down at her wanting more then anything to kill her right then and there, but alas that would have ruined his plan. He threw her wand into a corner, knowing she would need it to get out since he had blocked the passage that led to the Whomping willow. Then he hid in one of the other rooms and waited until he watched the horrified girl wake up, grab her things and apparated out.*****

It was all supposed to be quite simple really. He figured she would go back to the school, run straight into the scarred freaks arms and tell him everything that happened causing him to go into a furious rage and take revenge upon her attacker. What he didn't expect was for the muddy little bitch to go all valiant and protect her little friend from the truth. That fact is what had sent him to his first victim. He had been pissed off and decided to go torture a few mudbloods when he saw her. At first he thought it was her, the same hair, curves, so he grabbed her, only realizing it wasn't her when he apparated them to the shack. He decided if he couldn't get to her then this one would do, and he proceeded to torture, rape, and kill the girl. He felt alive again after that night and it became his knew hobby so to speak, with him hunting a new girl every few nights.

Antonin stood up and walked over to a small desk kicking the dead body as he passed it. He grabbed the bottle of Ogdens and brought the bottle to his lips taking a long pull from it. Unfortunately the ministry had caught on to him so he was not able to get his fix as often and that was why he was so furious. He needed to end this, he needed to kill the mudblood and soon but in order to do that he would need to lure her to him. But how? He let everything he knew and everything he had learned about the mudblood run through his head. A small smirk formed across his face as an idea started to form in his mind.

_Maybe the Malfoy boy will serve a purpose to me after all._

_

* * *

_**So ... questions? Comments? Was it too much? Not enough? My inquiring mind needs to know what you are all thinking so please feel free to tell me in a lovely review.**_  
_


	14. Let it All Out

**A.N.~ Well first and foremost, thank you to the readers who helped me put a stop to the person who was copy and pasting parts of my story into theirs. The person immediately took the story off the site so I thank you all. **

**Secondly, this would have been up sooner but my computer crashed and I lost everything so I had to rewrite the entire chapter from memory, and it was not easy. **

**Third of all I will be reposting the first 13 chapters just because I fixed some mistakes that were pointed out to me. You do not need to reread them nothing major will be changing in the chapters, just spelling and punctuation.  
**

**As you all know I am all about trying to keep JK Rowlings characters factual to how she wrote them however in this chapter I have taken a small liberty in making it so that Narcissa and Snape were in the same class at Hogwarts when they were younger. Narcissa was actually a few years ahead of him so I needed to change it for the story.**

**On a final note, if you have not already read it I posted a one shot Dramione songfic to Taylor Swift's "Back to December" and I will actually be writing a second chapter from Draco's POV so please check it out :) **

**As you all know I own nothing but the plot and all 6 movies on DVD...lol. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

_She stood at her bedroom window and stared out at the snow covered grounds below. She felt his presence in the room long before he came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her into his chest and resting his on her shoulder._

_ "Are you alright?" He asked her, his words nothing more then a soft whisper grazing her ear. She smiled and nodded, letting the warmth and smell of his body invade her senses. She felt his arms loosen a bit so he could gently turn her around to face him. She looked up at him, her eyes flickering between the deep silvery orbs staring back at her and the soft lips that were descending towards her own. She felt his hand move slowly up to caress her face as his lips met her in a gentle, but still passionate kiss. She felt herself melt into him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss and bringing them closer then they had ever been before. She felt safe and warm in his arms, and she hadn't even realized that they had moved across the room to her bed until she found herself being laid back on it and Draco hovering above her. She felt herself tense at the sudden realization of what was going on and he seemed to feel it to, since he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her with soft eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you, or force you into anything you didn't want to do. I want to be with you Hermione, I want you more then I've ever wanted anything else, and I'm willing to wait for you, even if it means waiting forever. This is all about you. Your wants, your needs, your pace. I love you Hermione Granger, and I always will." _

Hermione woke up with a gasp. She sat up and glanced quickly around her room almost hoping to see Draco standing there. She sighed and laid back down when she saw that it was in fact nothing more then a dream. _A gloriously romantic dream,_ she thought. She smiled as she remembered the events from the day before. When Draco had kissed her last night she had felt things that she had never felt before. It wasn't as if this had been her first kiss, no that honor had gone to Viktor Krum and after that there was that one kiss that she had shared with Ron in the heat of the moment right after Harry defeated Voldemort. Those kisses were nothing compared to the one she and Draco had shared. Viktor's kiss was rough and she was pretty sure he tried to swallow her head at one point, while Ron's was extremely wet and sloppy. Draco's kiss though, was just wow. It was soft, but firm, gentle, yet passionate. It was nothing more then just a simple kiss but at the same time it was so much more. Instead of striking fear in her, it made her feel warm and caused butterflies to flutter around with in her. It was a huge step in their relationship and an even bigger one in her healing process, and her dream proved that much. Hermione sighed as she recalled her dream. It wasn't like she had never had dreams like this before, oh no, she had, had plenty of erotic, sex dreams in the past,after all she was a hormonal teenage girl. While in the real world she was Hermione Granger, the prude, in the dream world she was Hermione Granger, glorified sex kitten. While she had, had no experience with the real thing she had read enough books and magazine articles on the subject to put the naughtiest of fantasies into her head.

"But that was all before," she murmured to herself, as she sat up and pulled back the comforter. Hermione hadn't had any of those dreams since the incident, her dreams now filled with the pain caused by her unknown assailant. When she wasn't having that reoccurring nightmare, she didn't dream about anything at all, or at least nothing she could remember. This dream however had been the first pleasant one she had, had in a long time and it made her almost giddy inside. The thought of her and Draco taking that kind of step in their relationship was both scary and exhilarating all at once. Sure she knew it wasn't something that would happen any time soon, after all she still needed time to fully heal and also neither of them had truly stated just what the extent of their relationship was. Yes they went on a date, and shared a kiss but did he want a full blown relationship with her. Hermione shook her head and headed towards the bathroom. She would need to speak with Draco later and together they would figure this all out.

* * *

Draco headed down the stairs to the common room. He had heard the shower start a few minutes before, signaling that Hermione was awake and it made him realize that it wouldn't be long until she followed him down and he would need to tell her everything. He wasn't looking forward to it at all, but after tossing and turning all night with the thought of doing it on his mind, he knew that it had to be done. A knock on the portrait door startled him a bit, as they weren't expecting anyone to come by, especially since all of their friends had gone home for the holiday. To his surprise though, the portrait opened to reveal a smirking Blaise and his travel trunk.

"Surprise!" Blaise said pushing passed Draco and walking into the common room. Draco watched as Blaise set his trunk down next to the sofa before proceeding to lay down on it and start bouncing slightly. Draco shook himself out of the stupor that the odd sight had caused, and walked over to him.

"Blaise, mate. As happy as I am to see you I must ask. What are you doing here and what the bloody hell are you doing to my sofa?" Blaise stopped his bouncing and smiled up at his friend.

"I'm testing it for comfort. After all you know I can't sleep on just anything, I'm much too spoiled." He said with a slight haughtiness in his voice.

"And why exactly would you be sleeping on my sofa?" Draco asked rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Well I thought you would need me for when you tell Granger everything and honestly my mum was driving me batty at home. I got permission to come back for the rest of the holiday, but there is no way I am staying in the dungeons all by myself, not when you have all this up here." He said, gesturing to his surroundings. Draco shook his head.

"How do you know that I haven't already spoken to Hermione?" Blaise just looked at him with knowing smirk.

"Because I know you mate. You and Granger had too good a time last night for you to ruin it with that information. I figured you would wait until today before possibly destroying all the progress shes made." Draco was about to say something back when a voice came from behind him.

"What do you mean by destroy my progress?" Draco spun around to find a very refreshed looking Hermione standing there staring at them. Blaise jumped off the sofa and walked towards her, a big smile on his face.

"Granger, love! So good to see you. How are you this fine morning?" Hermione released her gaze from his and turned to Blaise.

"I'm well Blaise." She said. "What are you doing here and what did you mean by that statement?" Draco looked over at Blaise angrily. He really was going to tell Hermione today however he didn't want to start the conversation like this. Draco sighed and took her hand, leading her over to the sofa and sitting down with her. He took his hand in hers and watched as Blaise sat in one of the arm chairs next to them before turning to look at her.

"Well you see Hermione. Last night Blaise and I overheard some of the Order members discussing a recent chain of muggle murders." Hermione gasped. "At first the murders looked like your everyday murder but it turns out that the victims had been crucioed to death and then were made to look like a muggle had done it."

"How do they know that they were crucioed?"

"The ministry has a squib named Ella Ashen who works for the muggle law enforcement, she was the one who first realized it and then the ministry sent in someone to make sure." Blaise answered causing Hermione to nod in understanding, before looking at them a little confused.

"What does this have to do with me though?" Draco glanced quickly at Blaise before he spoke.

"It has to do with the victims Hermione."

"Why? Because they were muggles?" She asked.

"Well that and the fact that all seven of the victims were young girls about 5'4", long, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and light skinned. They all resembled you 'Mione" Draco watched as the poor girls eyes filled with tears and her hands started to shake. "Mione ..."

"How were they killed?" Hermione asked, cutting him off. Draco shook his head.

"I don't think ..."

"HOW WERE THEY KILLED?" She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. Draco just stared at her not able to say anything, so Blaise took that as his cue.

"They were beaten, violated, crucioed, and their throats had been cut." Hermione put a hand over her mouth as she trying to hold in the sobs that were now wracking her body. Draco pulled her into him tightly and let her cry. He knew that this was going to be tough but seeing her like this ripped his heart out.

"Hermione," Draco said as her sobs started to fade, "The Order feels that who ever is doing this is after you and well, Blaise and I thought that maybe it was time you told ... "

"NO! It could just be a coincidence. I'm not telling the Order members what happened." She said pulling out of his arms and backing away from them. Blaise stepped forward and spoke.

"You wouldn't have to tell the whole Order Hermione, just Dumbledore. They need to know before other innocent lives are taken." Hermione shook her head.

"Say I decided to go to the headmaster or even McGonagall. What would be the point, other then to humiliate myself? Its not as if I know who attacked me!" Hermione watched as Blaise looked over at Draco and raised his eyebrows and nudged his head toward her as if telling him to go ahead and say something. Hermione turned her gaze onto Draco who looked, dare she say, scared. "What Draco? What aren't you telling me? She watched Draco take a deep breath and slowly let it out before speaking.

"Please don't be mad at me. Say you won't be mad at me."

"If you are saying that then the odds are I will get mad, so I'm afraid I can't promise you that." She said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Now then. What do you have to tell me?"

"Do you remember how I had to go to my room to get that spell for you that night?" Hermione nodded. "Well it wasn't that spell I needed to look for."

"What spell did you need to find?" She asked.

"The ALIO APERIO spell. I performed it when you headed upstairs." Hermione looked confused.

" ALIO APERIO? I've never heard of that spell."

"Its an advanced spell that is usually only taught to those studying to be an auror. The wand movements are short but complicated." Blaise said stepping forward. "Very few witches and wizards can do the spell properly, which is a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because the spell is used to extract foreign magical essence from a person." Blaise paused a second before trying to explain better. "Its like what you muggles call a DNA test, except the spell pulls out any magical essence that isn't yours. If everyone could do it then people could constantly invade others privacy, using the spell to see who a person had been being sexually active with." The boys watched as the gears in her brain turned taking in all of the information given and piecing it all together. It was obvious when she had realized what they were trying to tell her because she paled quite a bit and started to shake lightly.

"Wait. Are you saying that you used that spell on me?" She watched as Draco closed his eyes and nodded. "Are you telling me that you know who did this to me?" Her voice raised slightly as she felt hurt and anger flooding her. She watched as he nodded again, causing her fury to come alive. "You've known! All this time you've known and couldn't be bothered to tell me!" She screamed at him, running forward and slamming her fists into his chest, hitting him over and over. Draco just stood there and allowed her to assault him, shaking his head at Blaise who was going to try and intervene. "Answer me Draco! Answer me!" Draco grabbed her wrists and held them tightly, stopping their assault.

"I wanted to tell you right away, I really did." He said. Hermione pulled away, tear once again falling down her cheeks.

"Then why didn't you!" Draco looked at her, his eyes filled with pain.

"You were having nightmares! He was terrorizing you in your dreams and you didn't even know who he was. All I could thing about was what were you going to go through if I told you exactly who it was who had cause you all this pain. If you had to actually see him in your nightmares every night! I couldn't do that to you. Instead I've had men out looking for the bastard, unfortunately they have yet to find him." Hermione stared at him for a moment, before turning and going to sit on the sofa. Yes she was angry with him for keeping such a thing from her, but she could in no way argue with his reasoning. She was so vulnerable then that she was sure that if he had told her it would have been the thing that broke her completely.

"Granger?" Hermione looked up to see Blaise sitting next to her. She looked over towards Draco who had moved further away from her and was now staring into the fireplace, an emotionless mask on his face. "He didn't mean any harm. He was just trying to look out for you." He leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "He truly cares about you Granger. I know you know that, so don't let this come between you. He just did what he thought was right for you." Hermione nodded and sighed.

"You're right." She said getting up and walking over to Draco, and placing her hand on his arm. He turned his head and stared at her hand for a minute before looking up at her. "Thank you. I know that you were right in your thinking. The information would have most likely broken me completely and I don't think I would have been able to come back from that." Draco turned around completely and pulled her into a hug, resting her head on his chest.

"I am sorry for not telling you once you started to heal but at that point I wasn't sure if it was worth it. I don't want to cause you any more pain Hermione." Hermione pulled back slightly and smiled up at him.

"The Slytherin Prince not wanting to cause the Gryffindor Princess any unnecessary pain. If someone had told me years ago that I would be hearing those words coming out of your mouth mate, I would have thought they were hit in the head with a rogue bludger." Blaise said chuckling. They all laughed a bit, the tension in the room finally breaking. As their laughter died down though Hermione was reminded of what had caused the tension in the first place. She stepped out of Draco's arms and went to sit on the sofa again. She knew that she should probably be sitting for the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"I think I'm ready to know now Draco. Actually, I need to know. Who raped me?"

Draco looked at her a little shocked. This was the first time, other then the night he found her, that she said that word out loud and it made him realize that maybe she had come further in her recovery then he thought. He walked over and sat down on one side of her while Blaise levitated one of the chairs closer so that he could be close enough for emotional support, but not enough to crowd her. Draco looked quickly at Blaise who nodded for him to go on, before grabbing her hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"It was Antonin Dolohov." Hermione felt her breathing start to quicken as panic and disgust started to settle in. Draco held her hand kissing the back of it and trying to calm her. She tried to slow down her breathing, taking deep breaths and telling herself that it was going to be alright. She felt herself starting to calm and as breathing leveled out she realized that Blaise was rubbing her back, also trying to calm her. _Dolohov._ The name kept repeating itself in her mind, and even though she was over come by the revelation, deep inside she felt as if she should have known. Antonin Dolohov was no stranger to Hermione. In fact it was Antonin Dolohov who almost killed her in the battle at the Department of Mysteries fifth year. The curse Dolohov had used on her would have killed her had he been able to say the incantation aloud, but Hermione had cast a silencing charm on him as not to alert the others, thus making him have to do it nonverbally. The results however had still been disastrous, placing her in critical condition and resulting in her having to take up to ten different potions daily. As she remembered that night in the ministry she recalled getting a glimpse of Dolohov's mask, the same mask that was covering her rapists face.

"Mione? Are you alright." Hermione looked up at Draco and shook her head.

"I should have recognized him Draco. I've seen him before, when we fought the death eaters, in the Department of Mysteries, two years ago."

"But wasn't he wearing his mask when he attacked you? You couldn't have possibly known it was him, if he was wearing it that night." Blaise said. Draco shook his head in response.

"While every death eater is given a mask when he or she receives the mark, those who were higher up in the Dark Lord's graces were given special masks, each one different, representing the dark follower hidden beneath it. Having a unique mask was a sign of power within the group, it meant that you were to be respected with almost the same respect that the Dark Lord was given. To be disrespectful to them was to be disrespecting the power and position that he gave them and in turn meant you were being disrespectful to him." Draco paused for a moment allowing the knowledge to sink into Blaise's brain. "There were only a few who were given the privilege of a unique mask. My father, Aunt Bellatrix, Snape, and Dolohov were the first to receive such honors, so to speak." He drawled out.

"So you see I should have known. I should have recognized it, I should have done a lot of things that day." She said dropping her eyes to the floor. Draco quickly reached out and lifted her chin up so he could look her in her eyes.

"Don't. You have no reason to doubt your choices from that day. I've said it once and I will repeat it every day if I have to in order for you to fully comprehend it. You. Did. Nothing. Wrong."

"Draco's right. Hell, you could run through the Great Hall completely naked, singing the school song, and that still would not give anyone the right to do what Dolohov did to you." Both Draco and Hermione looked over at Blaise, the thought horrifying one while amusing the other.

"Thought about that one often Blaise?"Draco asked. Blaise smirked at them both.

"I'll never tell." Hermione rolled her eyes at the two as she practically watched the image running through their minds.

"Enough you two. I am already uncomfortable enough with what I have to do next. I don't need to be thinking about your dirty thoughts." Both men looked up at her and smiled. Hey could tell she wasn't truly angry with them but at the same time neither wanted to cross any lines that would cause her painful memories.

"So you will go and tell the headmaster then?" Blaise asked her while starting to stand. "We will accompany you if you like."

"No, not the headmaster and thank you for the offer but I need to do this on my own." She said getting up and heading to the portrait to head out. "I'll be back in a bit." She said and then she was gone. The guys stared at the empty spot that was occupied by her just seconds before, when what she said hit Draco.

"Wait. If she wasn't going to tell Dumbledore, then who was she going to tell?"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was many things to many people. To the pure-blooded socialites of the wizarding world, she was one of them. Proud, snobby, looking down upon anything or anyone who she didn't feel was worthy. To those closest to her, she was a simple woman who liked the finer things in life. She loved throwing balls, and charity events, and while some thought her galas to be nothing more then her way of showing off the Malfoy's vast fortune, she truly loved the thought of helping others and getting others involved. To those who were family she was entirely different. Narcissa was a loving wife and mother even if she could only show it behind closed doors. Emotions were careless things thrown about by careless people who were not afraid to bare their weaknesses. Always hide behind an emotionless mask was the number one rule in her husbands Malfoy rule book, and because of this her family always came off cold, and distant. It was true that her marriage to Lucius was an arranged one and that in time she did come to love him in her own way, but she was never ever in love with him and part of her regretted the fact that she was forced into her loveless marriage. On the other hand she could never ever regret her Draco. Draco was Narcissa's life and the whole reason why she changed her ways of thinking. When the Dark Lord called forth her son that night over a year ago it almost destroyed her. She had to sit back and listen as her son was informed that he was going to have to atone for his father's failures and it was then and there that she decided once and for all where her loyalties stood. They were not with the Dark Lord and his death eaters, nor were they with Dumbledore and his order. No they were where they should have always been and that was with her son. Draco's well being was all that mattered to her, in fact he was the subject of her thoughts at that very moment.

Narcissa was sitting in her sister's sitting room contemplating the night before. She had never seen her son so free before and it was comforting to know that he was able to let himself go completely and just enjoy himself for a change. She had always secretly hoped that Draco would not turn out like his father and she was quite happy to see that her wish had come true. Watching him with Hermione, seeing how he stared down at her as if she was the only one in the room made Narcissa's heart soar. Her son was in love with his dance partner whether he knew it or not and she could tell that the feeling was mutual by the way Hermione looked back at him. In Narcissa's mind Draco deserved the best and they did not come any better then Miss Hermione Granger. The young witch was beautiful, witty, classy, and intelligent, everything a future Lady Malfoy should be. Oh yes, Narcissa knew she was jumping the wand so to speak in regards to her son's relationship with the muggle-born witch, but she couldn't help but hope that the young lady would one day be her daughter in-law.

"Cissy, dear are you alright?" Narcissa looked up to see her sister standing in the sitting room doorway looking at her. She smiled over at her and gestured for her to join her on the settee.

"I am better then alright Andy. Things are falling into place, just as they should be." Andromeda sat down next to her sister and helped herself to the tea before them.

"And do those things involve a certain nephew of mine and a certain best friend of Harry's." She asked sipping her tea. Narcissa pretended as if she had no idea of what her sister spoke of.

"Perhaps." Andromeda looked at her mischievously.

"Or maybe it has something to do with your escort last evening. How is dear Severus doing?" Andy watched as Narcissa's cheeks flushed lightly and her eyes widened.

"I have no idea of what you speak of. Severus and I are just friends. Acquaintances at best." Andromeda raised her eyebrows a bit.

"So you finally are over your crush then." Narcissa looked up at her in shock.

"Wha ... but how ..." Andromeda shook her head and looked sympathetically at her younger sister.

"Oh Cissy, I have always known. I am your big sister after all, and its practically a written rule for an older sister to notice when their younger sister is suffering from a broken heart." Narcissa gave her sister a small, sad, smile.

"Well if that is so then why did Bella never notice?" She asked. Andromeda chuckled at the question.

"Did I forget to mention that the older sister must have a heart themselves? That was the one thing our "dear" older sister lacked." Narcissa couldn't help but agree with her. Bella was always a cold, hateful person, even as a child. "I had been by the lake that day and I saw you speaking with Severus across the way. He was raging on about something and I could see that you were trying to calm him down. I remember hearing him yell something at you and then watching him stomp his way back up to the castle. When I turned back around you were gone." Andromeda looked at her sister who she could tell was reliving the day deep with in her own memories. "I found you a little while later, curled up on your bed, crying your eyes out. I asked you what was wrong and you said that you had lost grandmother's antique brooch and you were quite distraught about it. Even if I hadn't seen what I had outside, I would have known you were lying. You hated that brooch since the moment it was given to you at your coming out party, said it was the ugliest thing to ever be created and that you wouldn't even give it to a house elf, because even they deserved better then that." Narcissa laughed as she remembered that hideous piece of jewelry but sobered a bit when she recalled what had led to her tears that day.

"I remember that day well. He had gotten into a row with Lily and she wouldn't forgive him. He was asking me for advice on how to get her to forgive him and how to get her see him as more then just a friend. He was very much in love with her and I realized that the feelings that I had grown to have for him were not going to be returned. Not that it really mattered though. By then daddy had already arranged my marriage to Lucius, and even if he hadn't Severus's background, both blood and wealth would have become determining factors in any relationship our father would have allowed me to have." Narcissa chuckled. "I told him to forget about her, that she was not worthy of him, being a filthy little mudblood and all. He raged at me, told me to never speak of her like that to him again, and then told me to also never speak to him again." Narcissa took a deep breath, and continued. "It destroyed me to know that I had hurt the one person outside of the family, that I had ever truly cared about. It hurt even more to know that he chose her, a simple muggle-born, over me, one of the most sought out girls in the school. I was angry and hurt and I just couldn't understand why he couldn't see what was right in front of him. So I did as he asked and did not speak to him again until Lucius insisted that we get along, after all it was only proper that his wife to be and closest mate be friends also." Narcissa sighed. "Little did he know."

"But Lucius is gone now and sadly, so is Lily. I know that the two of you have grown close again over the years, and you were the one who Severus turned to when Lily was killed."

"That was only because I was one of the very few people who knew of his feelings for her. No matter how much I loved Severus back then in away I sort of wish that Lily had seen what I did and was able to return those feelings for him." Andromeda looked at her strangely.

"And why is that?"

"Because then he would have been happy and thats all I ever really wanted for him." Narcissa smiled at the thought of her friend happy for once.

"Well maybe he can still get that chance, in fact ..." Andromeda was cut off by the sudden pop sound of someone apparating into the room. Both women turned to see an unusually small house elf, wearing a yellow and white striped dress, standing there.

"Pixie? What are you doing here dear?" Narcissa asked. Pixie was Narcissa's favorite house elf. She had been acquired while Narcissa was pregnant with Draco and after her son was born the little elf took to him as if he were her own. She doted on Draco as any mother would and Draco found a constant companion in her. Narcissa looked at the little elf who was wearing a panicked look on her face.

"I'm sorry Miss Cissa, but there be a problem with one of the other elves at the manor. He making a right mess of the kitchen and other rooms. We try to stop him miss, but we can't. Hes gone batty, I tell you, batty!" Narcissa stood up and walked over to Pixie.

"Well then I guess we better go and see what is wrong with him. Which elf is it Pixie?"

"Its Stymie, miss. Hes a rotten one he is. Came from a bad place he did, now he wants to start trouble!" Pixie said angrily. Narcissa patted Pixie on her head.

"No need to get worked up Pixie. I will deal with Stymie and explain the rules to him once again." Narcissa turned to Andromeda. "I'm afraid I must go deal with this issue Andy. We recently acquired a new house elf from an abandoned death eater's home and he is not taking to the change as well as I would like." Andromeda nodded in understanding.

"Would you like me to come along?"

"No need. It shouldn't take long at all. I'll be back." She told her sister and then turned to Pixie, and grasped her hand. "Shall we?" With that Pixie apparated the two of them into the manor's kitchen where Narcissa found it to be quite a mess. "Oh my" She said looking around. She headed out into the hallway calling for Stymie as she did. She was so busy looking for the wretched elf who had started to destroy her home that she didn't notice the man lurking in the shadows, until it was too late.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know some of you are thinking whats up with the whole Narcissa, Andromeda, and Snape thing but it will make itself clear in the next few chapters. Also I had a lot of PMs asking (some begging) for a Snape/Narcissa connection and to be honest it was always going to be there but I was going to determine how much they were going to play into the story by your reactions to them. So please review and I will see you next time. **

**Also is anyone else having issues with the search engine only showing one story if you try to sort by update date?**


	15. The Secrets Out Sort of

**Disclaimer~ I own only the plot. The characters are property of the wonderfully talented JKR and I only use them for my own amusement.**

**A.N.~ It has been a long time coming but this chapter is finally ready after about fourteen different rewrites. I hope that everything makes sense and I didn't forget to explain anything. I dislike when I read a story and there are parts that make very little sense. I like to keep the characters and places as close to JKR's ideas as possible.**

* * *

The blackness that had encased Narcissa Malfoy's mind was now slowly changing into a thick fog and as she slowly started to come out of her unconscious state, she became aware of her surroundings. She was laying flat on what seemed to be a damp, musty, old mattress and she could tell that someone had used a binding curse on her since she was unable to move her arms or legs. She tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy and refused to comply with her brain's wishes, so instead she decided to use her other senses to figure out where she was. A deep breath in and all she could smell was damp, stale air and mold so thick she could practically taste it. She could hear distant scratching, most likely a rat or some other creature, crawling with in the walls, telling her that where ever she was, was old and unkempt. Seeing as there were very few places within the wizarding world that were kept in such a dismal state helped narrow down the list of places forming in her mind. _Alright Cissy. Time to clear out the fog and try to remember what happened, s_he said to herself before trying to force her brain back in time. She remembered Pixie coming and getting her, and seeing the damage that, that horrid little elf, Sty.. _Thats it! Stymie! That rotten little... oh when I get my hands..._ Her inner tirade was cut off as she heard the sound of approaching voices.

"Stymie, did good master?" She could hear the ungrateful little monster say.

"Oh yes Stymie. You did quite well indeed." Narcissa heard another voice say, cringing at the sound of it. She knew who the voice belonged to and also knew that if it was who she thought it was, then she was as good as dead. Antonin Dolohov had always disliked her family, especially Lucius because the Dark Lord favored him. Antonin always felt that he should have been Voldemort's right hand man and was beside himself with fury when he was made second in command to Lucius. Narcissa also knew that Antonin was in no way a stupid man. If anyone were going to figure out how the enemy found out about the Hogwarts attack, it would be him and she was one hundred percent sure that he knew Draco, the Malfoy heir and son to the Dark Lord's own appointed second in command, had betrayed them all. He was out for blood, this she was sure of, however she wasn't sure why he had waited so long. There were many times that both Narcissa and Draco had been out alone together where he could have easily disposed of them without having to worry about being caught, but now with Draco at Hogwarts it seemed that there were too many variables in the way.

"Wakey, wakey!" Narcissa was startled by a sudden slap to her face, causing her eyes to snap open. She found herself staring into the face of a man she once knew but now could hardly recognize. He still had that long, pale, twisted face but he was quite gaunt and sickly looking, most likely due to being on the run. He was covered in dirt and grime and in definite need of a shave. There were prisoners in Azkaban that looked better then he did and they were probably more sane too. Narcissa flinched inside as he roughly grabbed her face in his hand and held it tightly. "You know Narcissa, it is rude to eavesdrop on one's private conversation. I would think that someone with your superior upbringing would know that." He sneered. He let go of her and took a step backwards, his eyes lighting up in glee, his lips forming a sick, twisted smile. "Now I'm sure you are wondering why I have brought you here. What your purpose is, so to speak." He paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her. "Whats wrong? Cat got your tongue? Nothing to say?" Narcissa glared at him, causing a cruel sounding laugh to fall from his lips. "Ah yes. I almost forgot." He did a quick wave of his wand, a wand that Narcissa could see was not truly his, and she found that while she was still bound, she could speak again.

"Antonin? What have you done? Why am I here? Is it money you want, because if so I'm sure we can find a way to get some for you and get you out of Britain." She said trying to convince him of her willingness to help him, even though deep inside she was thinking of ways to turn his bloody arse over to the first available Auror. She watched as he chuckled heartily at her, as if she had just said the funniest thing in the world to him.

Oh Cissy. Dear, dear Cissy. I have no need for your traitorous, blood money. No, you see while the ministry may have confiscated everything I have here including my ever so faithful servant." He paused just long enough to glance at Stymie, who was overwhelmed to the point of tears by his master's words of praise, and then he continued. "However, as you know quite well, we purebloods have always been prepared for every possible scenario in our lives. Including the possibility of losing everything. I have plenty of money hidden in off shore accounts, some even in the muggle world, knowing the ministry would never think to look there." She noticed how he had sneered out the word muggle, his hatred of everything associated with them apparent in just that one word.

"Then why take me? What could you possibly stand to gain from my abduction?" She asked, her mind wandering, trying to find his possible motive. Other then the manor and money, the only other thing of true value in her life was ... Draco! He wanted Draco! After all why wouldn't one of Voldemort's darkest, most loyal minions, want to take out the boy who helped bring his end. _Over my dead body, _she thought. "No Antonin! You will not harm my son! My Draco will not fall for your tricks. He knows that I would rather die then see harm come to him." Narcissa was infuriated, so much so that she didn't notice the fact that the spell that was binding her was slowly wearing off due to the weak spell from his stolen wand. Antonin stared down at her, his mirth filled eyes changing into one of anger.

"I would very much love to kill your son for his traitorous act, however he has something that belongs to me and I want it back. I'm sure he will be willing to exchange it for your life." He sneered before spinning around and hurrying out of the room. "Come Stymie. We have a letter to send and guests to prepare for." Narcissa stared at the empty doorway and pondered his words. _What could Draco possibly have that belongs to him? _ Narcissa let the thought run around in her head a bit. If Draco had stolen something from him then the ministry would have sensed it when they were acquiring his things. When dealing with confiscation cases, the ministry used a spell that would show every thing the person owned and where it was kept with in their world. Thats why many death eaters used the muggle world to house some of their more deadly and illegal items. Narcissa thought about what else he said, about having to prepare for guests, as in plural. _Why would he have someone come with Draco? Unless the thing Draco has isn't a what, but a who?_ Now Narcissa was more then curious, she was terrified. Antonin wanted her son to trade another human life for hers? The question in her mind now being just whose life was it?

* * *

There were many things in Hermione Granger's life that she was certain of. Harry and Ron would always be her best friends no matter how angry they got at one another, Snape would always look like a creepy bat when entering any room, Dumbledore would always be the clever, powerful, yet slightly frustrating wizard that he had always been and McGonagall would continue to be the serious, stern, emotionally controlled woman that her students had grown to know. So you could probably understand Hermione's shock as she stood in her head of house's personal quarters, pressed up against said professor's bosom in an extremely tight embrace.

When Hermione had decided to go and tell Professor McGonagall her story, she had not expected the witch to react the way she had. She expected her to be angry, mortified, even shocked by what she told her, however what she didn't expect was for this woman, a woman who she had known for seven years, to crush her to her and break down and cry. Now all she could do was stand there in awe, not really sure what to say or do, and hope that she didn't run out of oxygen, since she could barely breathe from the embrace.

"You poor child. You poor, poor child." She could hear her mumbling softly against the top of her head. She felt the professor's arms loosen a bit giving her the opportunity to take a deep breath. The professor stepped back from her but kept her hands on Hermione's arms, as if to keep her from running away. Hermione looked up to see her looking down at her, her eyes watery and sad but also stern and angry. "Why did you not come to me sooner? I could have helped you. Gotten you the proper help you needed to get through this. And Madam Pomfrey. You did go to see her correct?" Much to her professor's dismay, Hermione shook her head.

"I was ashamed. I didn't want anyone to know and that included Madam Pomfrey."

"You were attacked, crucioed, violated and you didn't think to go see ... " Hermione cut her off.

"I was able to heal my cuts and bruises myself and ..."

"But there are other areas that could not have been easily healed Miss Granger. How do you know that you were not damaged internally." Hermione watched as another thought crossed the professor's mind, one that caused her to cover her mouth and contain her small gasp. "The bastard could have ... "

"I know what you are going to say, and I will admit that I hadn't even thought about it until Draco ..." Minerva's head jerked up and her eyes widened.

"What does young, Mr. Malfoy have to do with any of this?" She asked Hermione, her eyes filling with a bit of suspicion. Hermione gave her a small smile and motioned for her to sit down, which she did, and Hermione sat next to her.

"Long story short, Draco found me that night. He came into the common room and found me there. I was a complete wreck and he did try to go get help, including Madam Pomfrey, but I wouldn't let him. He is the one who brought up the fact that pregnancy was a possibility, however he knew a spell that can prevent pregnancy up to twenty-four hours after ... well you know." Minerva nodded.

"Yes. I know the spell. Most all pure-blooded males are taught it. That way they can have their fun but not worry about a less then worthy female carrying their heir. Disgusting, really." Minerva took a deep breath. "So Mr. Malfoy was of help to you?" Hermione nodded.

"In more ways then one. He has been there for me through all of this and has helped me when ever he can. He took care of me that night, made sure I ate, and felt safe. He has even slept in a chair by my bed on the nights when I've woken from terrible nightmares." Minerva looked surprised but at the same time she wasn't shocked by it. Everyone had noticed the closeness that had developed between the two, however everyone thought it was due to their positions as heads and the fact that they had to live within close proximity of one another.

"While I am saddened by what happened to you and the fact that you felt the need to keep it hidden from us, I am glad that you have had someone to help you." Minerva said. She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the sound of a small pop and the appearance of a small house elf carrying a tray of tea and scones. The elf placed it on the table in front of them before smiling and popping back out. "My evening tea. Would you care for some?" Hermione nodded and watched as she poured them each a cup and handed her one. Hermione watched her take a small sip before she spoke again. "I must assume that the reason you are coming to me now is because you know of the recent muggle murders." Hermione nodded.

"Yes. It seems that Draco and Blaise over heard something that was being discussed at the Christmas party and they felt that I should come forward, since the person who is doing this, is most likely the same one who attacked me."

"So Mr. Zabini also knows what happened?" Hermione could see that her professor was shocked that another Slytherin knew about what had happened to her but her friends did not. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. It seems that I yell out when I have nightmares and he was visiting Draco one evening when I had one. He put two and two together and figured it out on his own."

"I see." Minerva said placing her tea cup down on the table. "Are there any other people that know."

"Yes professor. Mrs. Weasley knows. She was able to understand my situation so I felt comfortable speaking with her. She promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone else though so its just the three of them who know, and of course my attacker."

"Well then, while I will agree with you that the person causing these murders is most likely one in the same, we do not know who it is. You said that your attacker was wearing a mask and that you couldn't see who it was."

"True, but it seems that Draco performed more then one spell on me that night." At this Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"And exactly what other spell did Mr. Malfoy use on you?"

"ALIO APERIO." Hermione heard a loud gasp come from the professor's throat.

"How in the world does he know how to do that spell? Some of our most powerful wizards can not perform that spell properly. The wand movements alone are quite tricky and must be done quickly and precise. There are very few who have been licensed to use it. In fact I find it odd that he was able to use it and that Albus, let alone the ministry, wasn't alerted to its use." Hermione just shrugged, not knowing the answer and to be honest, not caring. "Was he successful?" Hermione gave a quick nod before replying.

"Yes professor. We know who the person was that attacked me. It was ... " Hermione was cut off by a silvery phoenix entering the room. Hermione knew that this was the headmaster's patronus long before his voice erupted from it.

"Minerva. Meet me in front of the head's dormitory as quickly as possible. There has been an incident." The moment she heard these words Hermione was up and out the portrait running towards her dorm. All she could think about was Draco and what could have possibly happened in the amount of time she was gone. As she turned down the hallway that led to the dorm, she could see the headmaster standing in front of their portrait. Hearing their approaching foot steps, Dumbledore turned and looked their way. "Minerva. Miss Granger. How are you both this evening?" Hermione just stared at him.

"We are fine Albus, but considering the urgency of your patronus, I don't think now is the time for pleasantries. What is happening?"

"It seems that Narcissa Malfoy was abducted from the manor a few hours ago." Both Hermione and Minerva gasped.

"But how Albus? Malfoy Manor has the best security wards in the entire wizarding world. You can't even get onto the grounds without having, or accompanying someone with, Malfoy blood running through their veins."

"I'm not quite sure yet but once we get inside we will find out." He replied, turning to the portrait and saying the password. As the portrait swung open all they could hear was the sound of yelling and crashing. Hermione ran into the common room but came to a shocked halt at what she saw. Andromeda was over in the kitchenette area trying to keep a small, very distraught, house elf from trying to hit herself over the head with a frying pan, while Blaise and Professor Snape were trying to hold down an out of control Draco who was throwing things and screaming. Hermione watched as Draco threw Blaise off of himself and in the process elbowed Snape in the face causing him to crash into the wall behind him.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY MOTHER!" He bellowed running in a blind fury towards Dumbledore. Hermione watched as Draco suddenly stopped and fell to the floor, stiff as a board. Hermione looked at him in shock, realizing that the headmaster had just petrified Draco both silently and without his wand. Seeing Draco stuck on the floor, unable to move, held there against his will, brought back the feelings she felt when Dolohov did it to her.

"Let him go!" She screamed, running over and kneeling down next to him. She looked up at the headmaster and repeated herself. "Let him go headmaster. He does not deserve this, he is just upset!"

"Hes a little more then upset Miss Granger." Professor Snape replied as Hermione watched him get up off the floor and walk over to where his wand was laying. She noticed that both his and Blaise's wands were carelessly tossed on the floor, most likely from the scuffle, which would explain why they hadn't used their wands to stop him. Hermione gave him a furious glare.

"Of course he is! His mother is missing and he deserves the right to vent his frustrations." She said to him before turning back to Dumbledore. "Let him go." The headmaster gave a small nod and suddenly Hermione found herself once again in a tight embrace, only this time she more the welcomed it as she was the one now comforting him.

"Shes gone Granger. Shes all I have left and someone stole her from me." He mumbled into her hair. Hermione stroked his head, taking in how soft and fine it felt underneath her fingers.

"We will find her Draco, I know we will, but you must stay calm. Alright?" Draco pulled back and stared down at her for a moment before giving her a small nod.

"Fine." He stood up and pulled her up with him. He then apologized to everyone for his behavior before walking over to the small elf who was still trying her very best to hurt herself in any possible way. He knelt down in front of the elf and took her hand in his. "Pixie! Look at me Pixie. I order you to stop trying to hurt yourself and look at me." Pixie stopped jerking around and looked up at her master, her big purple eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Pixie must punish herself. Pixie was very bad, very bad. Pixie should have known better, should have known it was a trick. Evil little thing he is . Pixie knew, but no I still got the missus and brought her home. Now the evil man has her and its all Pixie's fault." The little elf let out a large sob before once again trying to hurt herself by slamming her head in a cabinet door.

"Enough Pixie!" Draco yelled at her and pulled her over to the couch and sat her on it. Hermione hurried over and sat next to the distraught creature and took her hand.

"Pixie." She said rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. "You said something about an evil little thing. Who were you speaking of?" Pixie watched the young girl's thumb rub circles on the back of her hand. She was not used to someone other then her masters being kind to her. She liked this girl.

"Stymie, miss." She replied. Hermione noticed Draco looked confused.

"Stymie? Who in the bloody hell is Stymie?"

"He is a new house elf that your mother acquired. It seems that while the ministry was confiscating the assets of all the known death eaters that have been captured or gone missing, they also rounded up all their house elves. A large portion of them were sent to St. Mungos and here in Hogwarts, however there were still many left without homes, so the ministry let the public know and your mother went and acquired a few." Andromeda answered walking into the room and sitting in one of the chairs. Pixie nodded.

"Yes. The missus got Stymie, Quiggle, and Bibbly. Quiggle and Bibbly are very good, very good indeed, but Stymie is evil. He not like being taken away! He not like the missus. He bring evil man into manor. Bibbly saw. Bibbly tell Pixie, but it was too late."

Draco, who had been pacing back and forth came to an immediate halt at this information.

"You mean Stymie apparated the man into the manor?" Pixie nodded. Draco looked over at his godfather for any kind of confirmation about this being possible.

"That would explain how the culprit got through the wards. Normally for a person to get onto the grounds they would have to either be accompanied by someone with Malfoy blood, or the wards would need to be adjusted by someone with Malfoy blood." Snape drawled. "However. The house elves, due to their work and the errands they need to run, are able to come and go without such precautions. One could easily apparate in with a companion and not set off the wards." Draco shook his head, angry that they could have overlooked something like that when protecting their home. On the other hand, a house elf has never been known to turn on its master so why would they have ever thought of that potential threat.

"Well, then. That is wonderful news!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together, causing everyone to look at him as if he had completely lost it. Blaise looked at him completely flabbergasted.

"How in the hell is that wonderful news!" He blurted out causing Minerva to throw him a disapproving look.

"Mr. Zabini" The headmaster held up his hand to stop the older witch from scolding Blaise.

"Now, now Minerva. Mr. Zabini is entitled to his opinion on this matter, and I can see his view of my statement. I must ask you all this though. What do we know about house elves? What is one of the most important rules they go by?" Everyone just sat there and pondered what he was saying, until Hermione spoke out.

"The will always obey their masters. They will do anything for them, keep any secret, carry out any mission." Dumbledore smiled at his brightest student.

"Correct Miss Granger and how can this fact help us now." Hermione jumped up, her brain quickly conjuring the answer.

"The only reason a house elf would ever betray his or her master is if its old master asked it too. The elf still feels bonded to the old master so it will do its bidding."

"Which means we just have to find out which death eater owned Stymie and then we will know who took Mother." Draco said. Pixie looked up at them, her eyes wide with knowledge.

"Oh! Oh! Pixie knows Master Draco! Pixie knows where that evil Stymie came from!"

"Where Pixie?" Snape asked urgently, crossing the room quickly, to stand near her.

"Stymie came from the Dolohov home sir."

"Dolohov?" Snape said, turning to look questioningly at the other adults. "What in the world could Antonin want with Cissy?" As the four adults began to contemplate the newest development in the situation, none of them noticed the looks of horror that had masked their three students faces. Hermione stared up at Draco, her eyes filling with tears, as the realization of what Dolohov wanted embedded itself into her mind.

"Draco. He wants me. He wants you to trade me for her, I just know it."

"No!" Draco bellowed, not realizing he had now brought the adults attention to them. "He will not have you. I won't do it!"

"But Draco. Your mother..."

"My mother would never want me to do that. She would rather die then see me have to make that kind of decision again."

"But..."

"No Hermione! I will not give you to that monster. You know what he will do to you, hes already done it once, only this time he will kill you!" The gasp that escaped from McGonagall's throat reminded the two to the fact that they were not alone in the room and that everyone had just heard their conversation.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva said, walking over to her. "It was Antonin Dolohov who..." She trailed off, not wanting to share what she knew without the girl's permission. Hermione nodded her head and then looked at the other adults, grasped both Blaise and Draco's hands, and took a deep breath. It was time to let out the truth.

"Yes it was Antonin Dolohov who attacked me earlier this year while Draco and I were in Hogsmeade."

"What attack? Why are we just hearing of this?" Professor Snape asked staring down at their intertwined hands, in confusion. Blaise decided to answer him in Hermione's place.

"He caught her alone in Hogsmeade and ..." He looked at her, and received a small nod, motioning for him to continue. He squeezed her hand in support and went on. "He brought her to the Shrieking Shack where he crucioed and raped her."

"I found her here later, she was a wreck, as is expected. I performed the ALIO APERIO spell and was able to find out who did it." Draco added.

"He just informed me today about that little tidbit." Hermione said. "Up until a few hours ago I had no idea who it was."

"And now we think that Dolohov wants Draco to trade Hermione for his mother."

Blaise replied not allowing any of the adults the chance to speak.

"But what would make him think that Draco would have any kind of access to me?"

"He most likely saw us together that day in Hogsmeade and since it was the two of us unattended by any professors he had to have realized our positions in the school.. He had to have been following you around that day, its all to convenient that he showed up at the one moment you were alone." Draco said.

"Not to mention that this mornings Prophet definitely would have tipped him off if he has seen it." A voice, Hermione wasn't expecting said. They all turned toward the portrait entrance, to find Lupin and Tonks standing there. Lupin had a copy of the Daily Prophet crushed within his tightly enclosed fist. The voice she heard however had not belong to either one of them and Hermione watched as they moved out of the way to show the person who had spoke. There stood a very pale, and distraught looking Harry, his fists were also clenched and he looked as if at any moment he was going to burst into tears or a fit of yelling, she wasn't really sure. She slowly stood up and faced her friend, who was now just staring at her in horror, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

"Harry ..."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked her. She never wanted him to find out this way. She knew that she would have eventually told her three friends about what happened but not like this.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice broke through the silence, causing them all to turn their attention to him. "Perhaps now is not the time for this discussion. I'm sure Miss Granger will tell you everything you want to know later, but now we ..." The sound of another house elf popping into the room interrupted him. "Dobby? What can we do for you?"

We just received this sir." He said holding out a rolled piece of parchment. "It was found on one of the tables in the kitchens. Its addressed to the youngest Malfoy sir. Dobby brought it right away sir." Draco walked over and took the piece of parchment from Dobby and unrolled it, reading it as he did. When he was finished he handed it over to Professor Snape. Hermione touched Draco's arm lightly.

"What does it say Draco?" He looked down at her sadly.

"Its what we thought. He wants an exchange. Hermione for my mother. In exactly one hour I am to apparate us to Hogsmeade, alone, and the exchange will happen there. If I don't show my mother will die." Everyone started speaking at once, all except Draco and Hermione who were to busy staring at one another to really say anything.

"SILENCE!" Everyone jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice echoing through the room. "I know that the situation is quiet upsetting. We do not want to see anyone lose there life..."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Dolohov lose his." Blaise muttered.

"That being true for everyone here Mr. Zabini, we must think of a way to put a stop to this and arguing with one another is not going to help the situation at all." McGonagall replied.

"Well what do we do then? We can't let Mrs. Malfoy die and there is no way in bloody hell we are giving that bastard Hermione." Harry exclaimed.

"Potters right. Besides. My mother would never want me to turn over Hermione even if I wanted to. She would rather die first."

"Then what do we do? With all the geniuses in this room no one has a single idea?" Blaise said, frustrated with the whole thing. Hermione watched as Draco ran his hands through his hair, a sign that he was deep in concentration. She watched as he shook his hand causing a loose strand of his platinum locks to fall to the floor. It was then that an idea hit her.

"I've got it. I know what we are going to do." Everyone turned to look at her.

"Should have known that if anyone were to come up with a plan it would be you Granger. "Blaise said with a smirk. "Come now. Whats the plan."

"Simple." She said, turning to smile at Draco. "You're going to give me to him."

* * *

**Lucky for me the creative juices have been flowing and the next chapter is almost done. I would love to hear your thoughts so please feel free to leave a review.**


	16. To Capture a Monster

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing but the plot!**

**A.N. ~ Hey everyone! So I have a few things to say before you get to the hopefully fabulous chapter that is ahead of you. **

**First I have to recommend a story to you guys. Its a Dramione fic called "Second Chance" by Alice Lupin. It is an amazing story and anyone who knows me knows I am hard to impress...lol. Definitely check it out if you haven't.**

**Secondly, as many of my dedicated readers know, I am a stickler about researching anything I write about. I try to keep the characters and world of Harry Potter as close to what JK Rowling wrote as possible. I get all my info from the books and from the Harry Potter Wiki. With this said I have taken a slight liberty in this chapter which I will explain below. Also I like things to make sense and I try to never leave room for speculation so you will see that this chapter is very wordy because I tried to capture every angle of what could have happened.**

**With that all said, I conclude this horribly long author's note and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How could you? How could you just give that poor girl to that monster?" Narcissa yelled at her son who was pulling her through the gates and up the path to the entrance of the school. While everyone was most relieved with the fact that the school had anti-apparation wards, making it impossible to apparate onto the grounds or into the school, it was a moment like this that made Draco wish there weren't. It would have been much easier to have just apparated straight into the school from Hogsmeade instead of having to force his mother across the school grounds while she shrieked at him. He had tried to explain what was happening multiple times but she refused to let him get a word in. As they entered the school it seemed that Narcissa had, had enough with yelling and started hitting him.

"Ow! Mother! If ... you ... would ... just ... listen!" He yelled back at her trying to block the blows that were coming at him.

"I thought you felt something for that girl. I thought you truly felt something for her, but no, you just fed her to that mad man to do whatever he wants with her! I thought I raised you better then that! You are no better then your father!" SMACK! Draco was so stunned my his mother's final sentence that he stopped defending himself and got a swift, firm hand to his cheek. He knew that she didn't know what was happening but her words still devastated him. In the background, he could see Professor McGonagall, and Harry looking shocked, whether by her statement or the fact that she had just hit him, he wasn't sure. Dumbledore just looked at him, a look of understanding in his eyes, and Professor Snape had a mixed look, both one of relief for her return, and horror for what was happening. He could hear his mother ranting on and on but the words just couldn't get past his shock. "I've never been more disa ... "

"Mrs. Malfoy stop! Mrs. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy stop I'm fine!" Narcissa stopped and turned to face the young girl that was tugging on her robes and screaming for her to stop. The same girl that she had just watched her son hand over to one of the most vile men she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Oh yes, when he came to retrieve her to go to the meeting point, he had gone on and on about what he had done to the Granger girl and what he planned on doing to her once he got her again. She was so disgusted that she had rid her stomach of her earlier meals right at his feet, which in turn got her a swift slap to the face and a slowly forming bruise. She turned and faced Hermione, quite confused about what was going on.

"But how? I ... just..." Narcissa said pointing from her to the area from which she had just came. POP! Narcissa was startled by the sound of something apparating in behind her. She turned around to see Hermione, who was still in front of her, also behind her. She tossed her head back and forth between the two before gasping and falling to the floor in a dead faint. Professor Snape ran over to check on his witch, just as Dumbledore stepped forward, his usual twinkle back in his eyes.

"Well now." He said clapping his hands together. "That went well. Wouldn't you say?"

* * *

Draco watched as his godfather placed his unconscious mother down on one of the common room sofas and knelt down next to her. He could see the look of worry that etched the man's face as he whispered to her to wake up while ghosting his fingers over her forehead and cheek. Draco wasn't sure what to feel as he watched this, not sure how to react to his godfather's, now obvious, feelings for his mother. This was a man who had been in his life since the day he was born. A man who was there for him in some of his darkest hours and who, if he was being honest with himself, treated him more like a son then his own father. Severus had been everything to Draco that Lucius had not. While Lucius raised Draco with an iron fist, treating him more like one of his lackeys then his own flesh and blood, Severus guided him and helped him actually develop a conscience and become the man he was proud to be today. On the other hand this was his godfather and his mother and while to the general public there was truly nothing illicit about the whole idea, a small part of him felt like it was wrong. A moan coming from his mother caused him to break from his inner turmoil and focus on the woman as she slowly sat up.

"Cissy? Are you alright?" Severus asked. Narcissa shook her head as if trying to clear the fog from it.

"What happened?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Everything flooded back to her when her eyes fell on not one but two Hermione Grangers standing off to the side. "Oh!" She gasped, her hand coming up and covering her mouth. "How in the world... I mean obviously Polyjuice Potion has been used, but... " She trailed off, her confused mind trying to comprehend what was happening .Severus stood up and sat next to Narcissa, his hand holding hers and rubbing soothing circles over it. He looked up at the two Hermiones.

"Perhaps it would be best to start from the beginning. Miss Granger, since this was your idea I suggest you explain." The Hermione on the right nodded at the professor and walked forward.

"Well you see Mrs. Malfoy it all started ...

** About an hour earlier...**

"Simple." She said, turning to smile at Draco. "You're going to give me to him." The entire room had become eerily silent, in fact Hermione was pretty sure she could hear the house elves working in the kitchens floors below them. It seemed as if they had all gone into shock at the same moment ... and then decided to come out of it all together too.

"Over my dead, lifeless..." Harry yelled.

"Miss Granger you can't be..." McGonagall shouted.

"OI! Shes gone batty." Tonks argued.

"Hermione you can't possibly..." Lupin lectured.

"And if you think for one second that I'm going to let another woman I love get put into that mad man's clutches, well you've got another thing coming!" Draco screamed in anger. Everyone just stopped and stared at Draco, because of course the moment he said this the room had gone semi silent. Hermione just stared at him, replaying his words over and over in her head. _Did he just say he loved me?_ She would think that she imagined it but the shocked looks, ( and one knowing look from a certain headmaster) told her the opposite.

Draco was so furious, that he hadn't even noticed the silence that had surrounded his statement. How could she possibly think that he would just hand her over to that... that.. grrr he couldn't even think of a word to fully describe what he thought of Dolohov.

"You love me?" Hermione's words caused him to look up at her and it was then that he noticed the looks he was getting. Looks of shock from McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, and Tonks, a knowing smirk from Blaise, and a very large amount of anger from Potter. Draco replayed what he said and realized that he had in fact told her he loved her even if it was in a round about way. "Draco?" He looked down at her and sighed, before taking her hands in his.

"Yes Hermione. I do love you. I'm not really sure when it happened but it did and I refuse to let you go now that I have you." Hermione smiled and her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too Draco and thats why we must save your mother." Draco shook his head.

"Not at the expense of your life. I won't allow it!" The sound of someone scoffing to his right had Draco looking at Potter again. "You have something to say Potter?" Harry stepped forward, a menacing look on his face.

"Yea actually I do." He then turned to Hermione. "You really love this git Hermione? After everything hes done to you, to us?" Hermione dropped Draco's hands and turned and took Harry's instead.

"Believe me Harry, I haven't forgotten anything that Draco did to us in the past, but thats just it, its the past. We have all made bad decisions and mistakes in our lives and he has tried to atone for them. Hes changed Harry. I thought you saw that last night. You had no trouble being civil then."

"I know, its just..."

"Just what Harry?" Harry let out a harsh laugh.

"I'm jealous, okay. I'm jealous of Malfoy." He whispered.

"But why Harry?" Hermione asked, shocked by his statement.

"Your my 'Mione. My best friend and sister. All I have ever wanted to do is protect you and keep you safe." He said, his eyes tearing up. He shook his head. "I didn't do that though did I. Instead you were hurt in a horrific way because of me and the only person who was able to help you is one, or was one, of our biggest enemies. Malfoy was able to be there for you when I wasn't and thats killing me inside." Hermione dropped Harry's hands and threw her arms around him, engulfing him in a large hug.

"Oh Harry! Please don't feel that way. I love you Harry. You're like the brother I always wanted, and I understand your need to protect me and such but you can't always be expected to protect everyone. You are only seventeen Harry and you have already had so much put on your shoulders. Its time to let someone else take some of the burden. You can't always be there Harry, no one can."

"I know." He said, glancing over at a slightly irritated Malfoy. "But Malfoy? Really?" Hermione pulled away and slapped his chest.

"As interesting and touching as this all is, can we please get back to the problem at hand." Professor Snape drawled out, frustrated at the whole thing. Hermione turned back to face everyone.

"Oh yes, my idea."

"Granger..." Hermione held up her hand to silence him.

"Now hold on a sec and hear what I have to say... Malfoy." She said giving him her best Malfoy smirk. "Now as I was saying. We will give me to him, only it won't actually be me."

"Someone disguised as you, you mean?" Blaise said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I know that the polyjuice potion that our Advanced Potions class made were ready right before school break." She turned to Professor Snape. "I know that it was to be sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, however did you keep any?" She asked their Professor Snape.

"Yes, however it will never work." He replied.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with the potions you kept?" Harry asked. Snape sneered at him.

"No Mr. Potter, the potions are usable, however you are not dealing with some school bully, like Crabbe and Goyle. Antonin Dolohov is an extremely skilled duelist, who excels in non-verbal and wandless magic, and was one of the most dangerous and skilled death eaters that Voldemort had. While he may not be able to use his wandless and non-verbal magic, and he may be slightly impaired by having to use a stolen wand, he is still smart and dangerous."

"If you don't mind me asking. Why can he not use wandless magic. I would think it would be stronger then using the stolen wand." Harry asked.

"Did you ever wonder what caused your wand to choose you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged.

"The unique character of each wand, must match that of the wizard. I believe thats what Mr. Ollivander told me first year." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes that is true Harry, but that is only part of it. You see the wand is also attracted to your magical essence, which it bonds with the moment you first touch it, hence the feeling of power that you get at that time. Just like a wands magic is traceable, so is your own magical essence. Dolohov knows this and would not dare use it for fear of tipping off the ministry to his whereabouts." Harry let out a hmm and nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry but I still do not see how any of this effects my plan." Hermione said, slightly angered at it all. Professor Snape gave an exaggerated sigh, before continuing.

"Dolohov will expect something like this and he will check to make sure that you are both who you say you are and he will also check the area to make sure that no one else is around. So unless you have some way to fix those problems, then the idea is null and void." Hermione sat down for a moment and contemplated everything that was said to her. She needed a way to get a polyjuiced Hermione, undetected, into Dolohov's grasp.

"What if, when Dolohov first sees them, it _is_ the real Draco and Hermione ?" Blaise asked. Draco looked over at him.

"What do you mean Blaise?"

"Well you guys go, he casts his spells and right before the exchange we somehow switch the real Hermione for the fake one."

"Its a good idea in thought Mr. Zabini, but how would we hide the fake Hermione close enough to make the switch, but not be detected?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Unless there is a way someone here can go completely invisible and undetected by the Homenum Revelio charm, we're bloody screwed." Tonks replied. Hermione looked up at her.

"Actually, there may be a way." She said before looking at Harry, who was nodding his head.

"My invisibility cloak. He won't know we're there." Harry added.

"I highly doubt that your little cloak will hold up against the Homenum Revelio charm. Do you remember our meeting on the Hogwarts Express last year?" Draco sneered, reminding Harry of how he had caught him snooping and hit him with a full body-bind while under the cloak Harry took a step towards him.

"Oh believe me, I remember it quite well.." Draco started to make some kind of comment but was cut off by Lupin.

"Harry why don't you go get the cloak. We will need to test the spell on it to make absolutely sure that no one will be detected." Harry nodded and hurried out of the room. Lupin then turned back to the rest. "Once the person is with Dolohov, how will they get away or tell us where they are. He will confiscate their wand so it will have to be someone who is skilled in wandless magic, especially wandless apparation."

"Well then, that leaves you Remus, myself, and Severus." Dumbledore told them, receiving a small grimace from Professor Snape.

"What makes Potter's cloak so special that makes you all think it won't be effected by the charm?" Blaise asked curiously. "I mean you've seen one cloak, you've seen them all." All those who knew the secret behind Harry's cloak looked at one another wondering how to explain without giving away the truth.

"I'm back." Everyone turned to see Harry reentering the room.

"Alright, if everyone but Harry would please go into the kitchenette area." Dumbledore asked. Everyone did as they were told, including Dumbledore himself, leaving just Harry standing in the center of the common room. "Alright Harry. I will ask you to please put on your cloak and then move to another spot in the room." Harry nodded before disappearing beneath his cloak. After a few moments everyone watched as Dumbledore raised his wand and said the spell. " Homenum Revelio." They all watched as a light, purple glow suddenly formed around the empty space over by Hermione's desk. "Are you by Miss Granger's desk Harry?" Suddenly they could see a very frustrated Harry standing by her desk as he took off the cloak.

"Well so much for that idea." He said walking towards them all. The group once again entered the living area and started talking, trying to come up with a plan, all that is except for Hermione who was staring at Dobby and Pixie strangely.

"Headmaster?" She said curiously, quieting them all.

"Yes Miss Granger" She glanced at him quickly before setting her sights back on the two house elves in the corner.

"When you cast the spell I noticed that we all had that glow around us." The headmaster nodded.

"Correct. Since the spell was searching for other people in the room it would show everyone excluding the caster themselves. Is there a reason you have asked this?"

"Well yes. As I said. We all had that glow around us. All of us except for you and Dobby and Pixie."

"That is because the spell does not effect them Miss Granger. The spell is specifically to find humans." Professor McGonagall replied. Hermione's eyes widened and she started to mumble to herself.

"Undetectable, can apparate with wandless magic, its perfect! Harry! Pass me your cloak. Dobby? Could you please put Harry's cloak on and hide somewhere in the room." Dobby took the cloak, his eyes filled with pride for being given such an honor as to wear Harry Potter's cloak.

"Why yes, miss. Dobby would love to help Harry Potter's friend miss." Dobby disappeared before their eyes and everyone once again huddled together in the kitchen while Dumbledore once again said the spell, only this time no purple glow showed up in the living area.

"Okay Dobby. You can remove the cloak." Hermione said and they all watched as Dobby's small body appeared sitting on one of the chairs in front of them. Hermione ran to him and gave him a kiss on the head. "Its perfect. Dobby is undetectable and he can apparate from anywhere to anywhere, even into the castle itself."

"Yes but polyjuice potion only works on humans, Hermione." Lupin said with a sigh.

"That is not entirely true." Professor Snape said, causing the older generation to turn and look at him. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course its true Severus. Everyone knows that..."

"What everyone knows Lupin, is that polyjuice potion can only be used to take a human form. A lesson I believe, Miss Granger learned the hard way." He drawled, looking over at her now reddening face. Draco looked at her with questioning eyes only to have her shake her head in a not now type response. "As I was saying, it is possible for a house elf to take the potion and have a successful transformation." Remus glared at the potions master before responding.

"Oh really and you know this because..." He trailed off, waiting for an answer. Severus sneered over at him before starting to explain.

"In the beginning, while the Dark Lord had gathered quite a large group of followers for his cause, there were a few pure-bloods who felt that he himself was of inferior blood. They did not feel that a half-blood deserved the right to rule a pure-blooded society, but they also knew that he had power, dark power, that was unmatched by most. Needless to say, many attempts were taken on the Dark Lord's life, most in the form of a food or beverage. The Dark Lord took it upon himself to have everything tried first by one of the many house elves owned by his subjects." Hermione gasped

"That is absolutely horrible. Those poor creatures. How dare he, that vile, disgusting, snake!"

"Yes, yes Miss Granger we all know about your spew..."

"Not spew Professor Snape, its..." The sound of Harry clearing his throat and the sight of him shaking his head stopped her newest S.P.E.W rant. She gave the professor a half smile. "I'm sorry sir. Please continue."

"Long story short, one of the beverages was polyjuice potion. You see the Dark Lord decided that those pure-bloods not loyal to him were no better then the filth he was trying to get rid of, so he asked for their deaths. The elf took form of one of the pure-bloods that the Dark Lord had marked for death, most likely in the attempt that one of his followers would see him and kill him."

"So it will work then. Dobby can take the potion." Draco asked. Severus nodded.

"Yes however the potion does not last as long when consumed by anything other then a human. The elf in question changed back after only a half hour."

"We will need to be quick then." Draco said, coming forward. "Alright, heres the plan. Dobby will take the potion and apparate with us into Hogsmeade, he will be under the cloak, of course. Dolohov will perform his spells to check the area and whether we are who we say we are. Dobby?"

"Yes sir?" The elf said, a proud look on his face.

"You must be extremely close to us the entire time. We are only going to get one chance for the switch."

"And how exactly are you going to switch them? What will you use for a distraction?" Harry asked.

"I'll take care of that Harry." Dumbledore said, before turning to Draco. "Just be sure to be ready Mr. Malfoy. You will know when its time.."

"Yes headmaster." He said before looking down at Hermione. "Are you sure you are okay with all this? We can think of something else you know." Hermione shook her head.

"No we can't." She motioned to the clock on the wall. "We're out of time. We need to get the potion and go. Now."

** The present...**

"And thats what happened. Dobby took the potion and hid under the cloak, we apparated to Hogsmeade, and well, you know the rest." Narcissa looked at the girl in front of her in pure amazement. Never had she met such a brave and selfless young woman.

"What did happen? If you don't mind me asking." Blaise asked. Draco looked over at Hermione.

"You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't have a chance. I walked into the school only minutes before you did."

"Oh, well it went exactly as we thought it would. When we arrived we found Dolohov standing there with my mother, who was in a full body bind."

**Hogsmeade**

"Ah Draco my boy. I'm glad to see that you took my letter seriously. After all," he said, turning towards his mother and caressing her frozen cheek. "I would have hated having to kill someone as lovely as your mother." Draco put on a mask of indifference, one he had perfected over the years.

"Of course I did. You know my mother means more to me then some mudblood slag." Draco could feel Hermione tense up at his words, so he gently let his fingers glide over the arm he was holding, letting her know he meant nothing by his words. He felt her relax slightly before he continued on. "Now hand over my mother." Dolohov gave him a sly smirk.

"Not so fast. I'm sure you understand that I don't trust you, after all you are you father's son." Draco's nostrils flared slightly as rage from Dolohov's words engulfed him, however he was quick to keep his mask in place, not wanting to give them away.

"Do what you must." He said. Sure enough Dolohov cast a few spells, one being the Homenum Revelio charm and another was a wand detection charm. Luckily they had left Hermione's wand back at the castle just in case, so that she would not lose it.. Satisfied with the results, he smiled at them.

"The girl has no wand?"

"Of course I didn't let her keep her wand. Do I look stupid to you! Now give me my mother!" He growled out. Dolohov held his hands up in surrender.

"Now, now. No need to get all worked up. You will place the girl in a full body-bind and then we will levitate them to one another. Understood?" Draco nodded confidently, though inside he was panicking. Where the hell was their distraction. They had to switch before he could do the spell otherwise, all would be lost. "Well then? On with it!" Dolohov said impatiently. Draco turned toward a now panicking Hermione and lifted his wand."

"What in the bloody hell is going on over there?" Draco looked up at the shout and saw Aberforth Dumbledore walking towards them. Draco felt Hermione pull away but just as quickly her hand returned. He looked over at Dolohov whose back had been to them but who was now turning to face them. Draco looked quickly at the girl on his arm. "Dobby?" He whispered. The girl nodded once signaling that the switch had been made. He also could see footprints from an invisible source hurrying back the way they came. Sighing with relief, Draco turned to see that Dolohov had crossed the space between them and was now grabbing the fake Hermione from him in a hurry.

"A pleasure doing business with you Draco." He sneered and then turned to the girl he thought was Hermione and said. "My dear mudblood, you and I are going to have some fun." He then apparated them both away, leaving Draco and his still charmed mother to themselves.

**Present**

"I lifted the spell from my mother and got yelled at all the way back here."

"And what about Dolohov?" Harry asked.

"Oh! I can answer that Mr. Harry Potter sir." Dobby, who had returned to his normal form, said. "He brought us to that horrible shack, he did and started saying just awful things about Miss Granger, dirty, vile things. Once he let go of Dobby's arm sir I apparated back into Hogsmeade where the Aurors were waiting and told them where he was."

"And now he is back in Azkaban where he belongs." They all turned to see Lupin and Tonks walking into the room. "At least until he gets the kiss" Tonks said, her Auror robes flowing out behind her. They all stayed and chatted for a bit but soon everyone left, wanting to give the new couple a moment to themselves.

"Its over Draco. Its finally over." Hermione said once they were alone. Draco came over and wrapped his arms around his witch.

"Yes it is." He said before leaning forward and placing his lips on hers.

* * *

**So did you like?**

**As for the liberty I took. In the seventh book Remus Lupin makes a comment about Polyjuice potion being designed for human use only. However Fleur who is not completely human with her being a quarter veela was able to use it.** **However, it is also possible Lupin meant that a person cannot transform into a half-breed using Polyjuice Potion, but half-breeds** **themselves can. So I hope you are all okay with my little twist on that.**


	17. Confrontations

**Disclaimer ~ As always I own nothing but the plot itself. All characters are the property of the wonderful JK Rowling and I only borrow them for my amusement.**

**A.N. ~ So it has been a long time hasn't it. Almost nine months actually. Life hit me hard my lovelies. Between hurricanes, power outages, getting divorced, and my computer blowing up (yep I'm talking smoke pouring out of it and a small fire in it) its been crazy. I lost all my work including a large portion of a story I have been working on getting published. Needless to say that this is not the original chapter I wrote since I didn't back up anything before my computer died, so I can only hope that you guys enjoy this. There are two chapters left in this story, one chapter and the epilogue and both are being beta'ed as I write this. This chapter has some harsh language so readers beware lol. Now, without further ado, here is chapter 17 of OUAN.**

* * *

The day following Dolohov's arrest was spent telling Harry everything that had happened since the attack. Needless to say he was quite surprised at what Malfoy had done for his best friend and as much as he hated to admit it he was truly grateful to the little git, not that he would ever tell him that.

Hermione spent her days with the guys, including Harry, who had decided to camp out in the Head's common room instead of returning to the Burrow for the rest of the holiday. It was now the last day of holiday break and Hermione knew the students would be arriving soon and all of the peacefulness would be gone. She decided to spend her last few hours of calm sitting under her favorite tree on the edge of the Black Lake, thinking about everything that had happened and everything yet to come. She was looking forward to seeing her returning friends, and for classes to be starting again, but at the same time she hated the thought of having to deal with the questions she knew she was going to be receiving from Ron and Ginny when they returned. Ginny was not pleased that Harry decided to stay at the school after that night, even more so with the fact that he refused to tell her why he had to go in the first place. Ron was also angry, not because Harry stayed but because he wasn't involved in what ever the Order had asked Harry's help for. They had always been involved in Harry's escapades and while Hermione could live without the adventure and celebrity that followed, Ron lived for it. Merlin forbid Harry should do something that could get him attention without Ron there to share in it.

"There you are." Hermione looked up from where she sat, to see Harry walking towards her. "Malfoy's been looking for you every where."

"Well here I am. Care to join me?" She asked pushing over a bit so he could lean against the tree to. Harry smiled down at her and sat down.

"Sure. I see you cleared the snow away. You really do know a spell for everything don't you?"

"Of course, after all who wants to walk around with a wet bum all day." She teased.

"There is something called a drying charm you know." Harry said.

"True, however do you really want to sit in cold wet snow to begin with?" Harry let out a little laugh and shook his head.

"No I guess not." Harry let out one last chuckle and then a sigh, as he looked around them. "The lake really is beautiful this time of year. Peaceful too. I don't think I've ever noticed how peaceful until now." Hermione had to agree. The lake and the area surrounding it looked like a picture taken straight out of a fairytale book. The ground and trees were covered in a perfectly white, layer of snow, the lake itself while not completely frozen, had a thin layer of icy frost covering it and all of it glistened and sparkled under the light of the winter sun.

"Its hard to notice how peaceful a place can be, when you are at war within yourself" She said, turning to look at him. "You've spent the last six years of your life fighting a mad man. You've lost people you love and were always worried that you would lose more. You were constantly fighting yourself about the choices you've made and beating yourself up when something happened to someone who tried to help you. Its really no wonder that you couldn't see this before Harry, you had to much going on in your head and your heart to really see anything else." Harry stared back at her and gave a slight nod of understanding.

"Your right." He gave out a small chuckle, "then again, you're always right." Hermione punched him lightly on the arm. He continued on. "Its like being able to see a thestral. They are only visible to people who have seen someone dying and fully accepted, understood and dealt with the concept. In order to really see the peace around you, you first have to have found the peace within yourself, and fully accepted it."

"I thought I was at peace when I first entered the platform this year. Everything was going to be great this year. No worrying about battling crazy wizards, I was going to get all "Outstanding" marks on my N.E.W.T.S, and Ron and I were finally going to be a couple." She paused for a moment before continuing on. "When I think about it now though, there was a part of me that didn't really believe all that. There was a part of me that still felt like I had to keep my guard up, but I ignored it. Not now though. I truly feel free now, as if every weight I have ever felt on my shoulders, has been lifted away." They sat there for a moment in silence, staring out across the lake and letting their revelations settle deep within them.

"Do you have regrets?" Harry asked, looking back over at her. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Harry explained. "Do you have regrets about everything you've been through? Regrets about me being in your life and what its cost you?" Hermione's eyes widened at his words, and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh no Harry! I could never regret having you in my life."

"But you've been through so much more than any person should have to go through. You've given up so much and have lost things that you can never get back, all because you've stood by me." Hermione stared him straight in the eye, firm with her response.

"And standing by you through it all was my choice Harry. You have got to stop blaming yourself for other peoples choices. Otherwise you will never fully be at peace with yourself."

"I'll try, but I can't promise you that I won't feel this way at times."

"Well I guess thats all I can ask of you." She said, starting to rise to her feet. "The students should be back any minute. We should probably head up to the castle." Harry rose to his feet beside her.

"Don't remind me." He said. Hermione frowned at this.

"Ginny still sore about you not returning for the rest of break?" Harry nodded.

"She has sent me five angry letters and two howlers." He looked over at Hermione's shocked face. "I may have accidentally set the howlers on fire before listening to them." Hermione scrunched her face up in thought.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I. I just figured I would give it a shot and it worked." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, we should get up there so I can get this over with." Hermione smiled at him, linking her arm through his, and heading towards the castle.

* * *

Draco had been looking for Hermione everywhere. He had hoped to get in some alone time with her before the rest of her annoying friends returned to the castle. He had already checked her room, the Great Hall, and was just leaving the library when he bumped into Blaise "Have you seen Hermione Blaise?"

"I saw her sitting down by the lake."

"Thanks mate." Draco said slapping Blaise on his shoulder before turning to go find her. Blaise grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"When I saw her Potter was joining her. Why don't you give them a chance to talk. They really haven't had a chance to since he found everything out."

"What are you going on about? Hes talked to her plenty since he returned here. I should know, I've had to listen to his annoying voice go on and on about random things that no one in their right mind cares about." Draco sneered, causing a chuckle to escape from Blaise.

"Exactly. You haven't given them a chance to talk alone and if I know Potter he is probably still blaming himself for everything that has happened to her, and as long as he feels that way, she won't be happy either." Draco sighed in frustration. He knew Blaise was right, that was just who his witch was.

"Fine, I'll leave them be." Draco said. Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You know, shes one of the most capable witches in school. I'm pretty sure she can survive without you hovering over her constantly." Draco looked at Blaise with utter disgust.

"Hover! Malfoys do not hover." Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder.

"What ever you say mate. Anyway I was going to head down to the Great Hall to meet Daph. You coming?" Draco shrugged and started to walk.

"Might as well, I've got nothing better to do." They talked all the way down the three flights of stairs to the entrance of the Great Hall, where they could see that the students had started to arrive. Draco watched as groups of students walked through the school's main entrance chattering happily about what they did for their holiday.

"Blaise! Draco!" Draco looked over to see a bright eyed Astoria and a smiling Daphne hurrying towards them. They hugged each other in greeting, and Draco couldn't help but notice how Blaise held Daphne a little longer then necessary, or the small blush that had crept into the pretty Slytherins cheeks. He would definitely be having a talk with Blaise about that later when they were in private. "So how was your holiday boys? Anything exciting happen?" Draco and Blaise gave each other a quick look. If they only knew just how exciting it had truly been.

"Come now Astoria. You should know that every day is exciting as long as I'm around." Draco drawled out. Astoria laughed at him while Daphne just rolled her eyes.

"Forget about that prat. How was your holiday? You went skiing, correct?" Blaise asked, his eyes never leaving Daphne's.

"Yes we went to our chateau in Switzerland." Daphne responded, while Astoria nodded. "It was quite lovely. You should join us sometime, in fact we should all plan on taking a trip there in the future. It will be fun."

"I was thinking the same thing." Astoria said, turning to Draco. "So do you know why Potter had to rush back here in the middle of holiday?" Draco looked at her oddly.

"How do you know that?"

"Half the train knows it, along with the fact that big red and little red over there were not to happy with it." She responded, nodding her head towards the Weasley siblings who had just walked through the door, both looking flustered and pissed off. Draco watched as the two disappeared into the Great Hall, neither stopping to return the greetings that they were receiving from the other students.

"You know," Daphne said. "If it wasn't for the fact that Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, I would think that another house trait for them was immaturity." Draco and Blaise chuckled at this. "Chuckle all you want, but know that its true. I mean think about some of the past and present students that have been sorted there. Longbottom, Finnegan, Brown, the annoying Patil twin, not to mention the Weasley twins themselves. The list goes on and on of immature Gryffindor's. These two are no different." Astoria turned to respond, just in time to see Hermione and Harry walk through the main door, their hands clasped together and laughing and Ron and Ginny come out of the Great Hall angry and frustrated.

"There you are!" Everyone turned to see the two red heads walk up to a now sullen Harry and Hermione. "Where the hell have you been Harry? Why have you not responded to my letters?" Ginny said loudly, her hands placed firmly on her hips. Draco watched as the red headed girl glared at the pair in front of her, not missing the fact that she glared harder when she saw their hands. The entrance way had gone eerily silent, as everyone waited to hear Harry's response to the angry witch. Draco could see that Harry was uncomfortable with the situation in front of him and Draco couldn't really help but feel bad for the guy. No matter how many times he may have yelled about Potter being no more then an attention seeker, he knew that he was wrong. Potter hated being in the spotlight, anyone with eyes could tell, and he especially didn't like having his personal affairs being shared in front of a group of people, let alone half of the school. Draco could relate to that fact. There were certain aspects of his life that he didn't want paraded in front of the masses, his relationships being at the top of that list.

"Not now Gin. We can discuss this after dinner." Harry said, letting go of Hermione's hand and reaching for Ginny's, only to have the girl pull away from him.

"No Harry, we will talk about this now!" She yelled, not caring about who was listening. "I want know what was so important that you left the house and didn't return."

"So do I." Ron said angrily, causing Draco to roll his eyes. Of course the weasel would have to find a way to make the situation about him.

"Fine!" Harry said. "But not here."

"Why don't we go to the my common room. We can talk there." Hermione suggested, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, and receiving another glare from the red head. Harry nodded and the four headed towards the head's dormitory. After they disappeared from sight everyone returned to their conversations, some discussing what they had just witnessed.

"Well that was entertaining." Astoria said, shaking her head. "They really are quite ridiculous, aren't they." Draco nodded his head absentmindedly. He didn't like the way they weaselette was glaring at Hermione, it wasn't an angry glare so much as a jealous one. It was extremely obvious that the red headed witch was jealous of Hermione, she always had been, but since she and Potter had started dating she seemed to have let go of that jealousy and become a real friend to his witch. Now though it looked like it was rearing its ugly head again and if there was one thing Draco was sure of was that people said harsh and cruel things when they felt that way about another person. Hermione had been through enough already and he didn't want her getting upset because of something some stupid, jealous bint said to her.

"Blaise." He said, taking the young mans attention away from Daphne. "I think it would be best if we went up there. I have a feeling things aren't going to go to well." Blaise nodded before telling the girls he would talk to them later and following Draco to the dormitory. As they approached the portrait Draco could hear loud but muffled voices and noticed that both the lion and snake looked furious

"Unwavering unity." Draco said, causing the portrait to swing open and a loud shout to be heard clearly.

"...some friend you are!" The boys hurried into the common room, only to come to a complete halt when they saw the scene in front of them. Harry and Ginny were standing face to face in front of the fireplace just staring at one another. Harry had a look of utter shock displayed across his face, while Ginny's face was red with anger. Ron stood behind his sister, arms crossed, but he was glaring at Hermione, who was standing over by her desk, with tears streaming down her face and a mortified expression at what ever had been said.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco asked as he hurried over to Hermione. "Are you alright? What did they say to you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her body relax into his embrace as she wept into his chest. He didn't know what was said but he was sure as hell going to find out. He promised her that he would never let anyone hurt her again, not physically or emotionally, and if it meant he was going to have to protect her from her "friends" then so be it. He was about to ask Potter what was happening when he heard a harsh laugh from behind him.

"Really Hermione! Really? Are you fucking all of them. First Harry, and now Malfoy!" Ron said cruelly, looking at them with pure contempt. "What about Zabini? You fucking him to? Do you take them all at once or do they..." Ron's disgusting rant was cut off by Draco's fist connecting with his jaw, sending him crashing to the floor. Both Hermione and Ginny shrieked as they watched Draco, who had pushed Hermione into Blaise's arms, jump on top of Ron and started throwing punch after punch at the downed red head.

"Draco stop!" Hermione yelled.

"Harry! Do something!" Ginny screeched at her boyfriend. Harry chose to do nothing though. Ron deserved everything he got after what he had just said. Hell if Draco hadn't gone after him, he would have. Realizing that neither boy was going to stop the fight sent Hermione into action. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Aguamenti!" A jet of water streamed out of the tip of her wand and dowsed the two boys, causing them to break apart. Hermione ran forward and grabbed Draco, pulling him back over to where Blaise was standing. Draco stood up and quickly cast a drying spell on himself before turning to look at Hermione.

"What the hell Granger!" Hermione winced at the sound of her last name falling from his lips. He seemed to only call her Granger when he was angry or frustrated with her.

"Enough Draco! Do you know how much trouble you could get into for fighting! You're Head Boy! You should know better then to fight!"

"He deserved it! Did you not hear the vile things he said about you! No one speaks that way about my girlfriend!" Draco said, still seething at the thought. He looked over and saw that Ginny, who was attempting to help her brother stand up, had frozen at his words. She looked back and forth between him and Hermione with a look that was a mixture of anger, confusion, and despair. Harry, meanwhile, just stood there, watching them with nothing more then a blank expression on his face. Draco looked at Ron who was slowly rising to his feet and smiled when he saw the damage he had done to the boy. He was already sporting a black eye that seemed to be darkening by the second, his nose looked to be broken, his mouth seemed to be swelling from what looked like a busted lip, and if his face hadn't been red before then it definitely was now since he was completely bloodied. Yes, Draco was quite satisfied with his work.

"I think you both need to leave." Harry said suddenly. Ginny looked up at him.

"Har..."

"I don't want to talk to you right now Ginerva. Leave! Now!" Harry said angrily, shocking them all with his tone. Harry had never raised his voice to her like that before let alone called her by her full first name.

"You heard him. Get out." Blaise said, walking towards the portrait and opening it for the pair, who knew that leaving was their best option. As soon as they were gone, Draco felt Hermione cup his cheek and turn his face towards her. She lifted herself up onto her tip toes and placed a small kiss upon his lips, a gesture that caused all of his anger to melt away.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. I appreciate it, I really do, but Ronald isn't someone worth getting into trouble for." He started to respond but she placed her finger over his lips to silence him. "Yes, it hurts that someone who I considered one of my best friend could ever speak to me like that, but thats all they were. Just words. I know they aren't true and so do the rest of you and thats all that matters."

"Shes right Malfoy. Hes not worth it." Harry said, heading towards the portrait. "I'm going to head down to dinner."

"Wait Potter. I'll walk down with you." Blaise told Harry before turning to his best mate. "We'll see you two downstairs." He then turned and followed Harry out the door. Draco took Hermione's hand and walked her over to one of the couches and pulled her down onto his lap as he sat.

"We should probably head down to dinner." Hermione said, pushing a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"In a bit. First things first though. Would you mind telling me what happened in here before we showed up?" Draco knew that he had heard Ginny's voice as they had walked into the room and he wanted to know what she had said to cause such a reaction from the others. Hermione took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"It was nothing really." Draco kissed her shoulder softly.

"It didn't look like nothing to me. Potter looked like someone petrified him and you were crying. Tell me." Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

"She accused Harry and I of having an affair. She said that the only reason that Harry would hide something from her was if he had betrayed her in some way." Draco let out a snort.

"Wow. Someone thinks extremely high of herself. She does realize that the world does not revolve around her, right."

"She basically called Harry out as a cheat and me as a horrid friend." She said, "I was upset because I thought she new me better then that, or at least Harry better then that. How could she think that we would do that to her?"

"Because shes a jealous little twit who needs to be dropped down a peg or two. She loves being Potter's girlfriend, and she especially loves the perks that come with it. She is just as bad as her idiot brother when it comes to wanting to be in the spotlight and she hates the fact that you are the one who is usually there by his side when the dust settles."

"Maybe, but she knows I only see him as a brother and even if she didn't she knew how I felt about Ron." She paused for a moment. "Or at least how I thought I felt about him. I just don't know where everything went wrong. Ginny thinks Harry and I are sneaking around behind her back, shagging, and Ron... well I have no idea what his problem is. I mean what was that all about. Why should he care about who I'm shagging? He made his choice and that choice was Lavender." She let out a heavy sigh. "We were all so close and now its like we don't know each other at all. "

"Its called growing up. Some of us have to do it way too early in our lives, while others just refuse to allow it to happen at all." He told her. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"When did you get so smart?" Hermione asked. Draco stood them both up and took her hand in his.

"When I stopped letting others make decisions for me and decided to grow up myself." He replied with a smile. "Come on lets go down to dinner." Hermione nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

It had been a week since the return of the Hogwarts students and a lot had changed in that short amount of time, not so much for Hermione as for the people around her. After the incident in the common room, Harry had made the decision to break things off with Ginny. Hermione felt awful and was quick to take full responsibility for the breakup, claiming that if Harry hadn't been brought to help her and hadn't decided to stay on her behalf, that it never would have happened. Harry, however, pointed out to her that just as she had told him that her attack was not his fault, this was not hers. Ginny's lack of trust and overall need to try and control him was what did it. The accusations she had made that day in the common room had hurt Harry more then anyone could have known. He couldn't believe, that after everything they had been through together, that every ounce of love that he had poured into their relationship, was so easily forgotten by her in a moment of jealousy. The fact that she truly believed he would hurt her like that made him feel like she never really loved or knew him to begin with. So even though it hurt him to do it, he broke up with her, and he seemed to be handling it well.

Ginny, on the other hand, was devastated by the turn of events, lashing out at everyone and everything around her for the first few days. Surprisingly it was Lavender who put the red head in her place, telling her that she had no one to blame for her failed relationship, but herself. She was quick to point out that the girl's obvious trust issues over Harry's relationship with Hermione had been the cause of it and instead of acting like a deranged harpy, she should be working on coming to terms with those things, especially if she ever wanted a second chance with him. Since then Ginny seemed to have come to terms with it all and had decided to take responsibility for it. She had yet to try to apologize to either Harry or Hermione for her behavior but Hermione could see the regret on her face every time their eyes met. While it seemed as if Ginny was learning the error of her ways, Ron was doing the complete opposite. Ron would rant and rave to anyone who would listen about the fact that his so-called best friends had turned on him, cozying up to those slimy Slytherins. He took every opportunity to throw glaring daggers their way, and dropping snide, vile remarks when ever they were in hearing distance. He was becoming so obnoxious that even Lavender had found herself spending less time with him, which only caused him to be an even bigger prat. Everyone was sick of his attitude and Hermione wasn't sure how much more she could take. This was what she was thinking about when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, wondering what wonderfully unclever remarks Ron was going to attack her with. The moment she opened the door though, she knew something was very wrong. The Great Hall was full of students but it was deathly silent and it seemed as if all eyes were on her. Hermione looked around, confused about what was happening. Ginny and Lavender were staring at her with tears running down their faces while Ron, Seamus, and Dean looked almost murderous. Neville and Luna were staring at her sadly, along with some of the other Ravenclaws at the Ravenclaw table, and all the Hufflepuffs looked like they wanted to jump up and hug her. The Slytherin table was the most interesting though because for once the usually emotionless table looked shocked. Blaise was staring at her with an odd expression on his face, as if he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Harry rush through the door and come to an abrupt halt. She watched as he looked about and took in the scene around him.

"Harry. Do you know whats going on?" Hermione whispered. Harry looked at her sadly.

"I was hoping to get to you before you left your dorm." He said, slightly out of breath. He held his hand out to her, which was clutching a copy of that mornings Daily Prophet. Hermione took it and gasped. There was a picture of a chained up, crazed looking Antonin Dolohov, laughing maniacally on the front page, but it wasn't the picture that had affected her as much as the headline above it.

**Death Eater to Receive Kiss, Admits to Raping Golden Trio Member**

_No! No! No! They weren't supposed to find out. It wasn't supposed to be brought up in the trial. Everyone knows!_ _Everyone knows!_ She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate, her chest felt tight, she was getting dizzy, and she could literally hear her heart pounding in her ears. She needed to get out of there, away from the eyes that were boring into her, trying to find out just how damaged she was. She needed to feel safe, warm. She needed Draco. "Get Draco." She said, right before she collapsed into Harry's arms.

* * *

**You didn't honestly think that no one was going to find out now did you. Let me know what you think. Also I wanted to let you all know that I am going to be writing another Dramione after this one and it is going to be a marriage law fic. I know it has been overly done but mine is going to be very different, in fact I can honestly say there has only been one marriage fic that is anything like the one I'm going to do. So I can't wait to get that one going. Leave a review, you know I love them.**


	18. Aftermath

**Disclaimer ~ All characters are property of JK Rowling and I am only borrowing them for my own amusement. The plot however is a creation from my own creative mind.**

**A.N. ~ So this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope that you enjoy it. Just know that anything that is not explained in this chapter will be wrapped up in the epilogue. I deleted a lot of this chapter because it just didn't seem to fit with where I wanted it to go, so if you have any unanswered questions at the end of this just know they will be answered. I promise!**

* * *

Draco walked towards the Great Hall with a smile on his face. The past week had been one of the best in his entire life. He and Hermione had gone public with their relationship, much to the chagrin of some of the students, namely Pansy and Ron. Pansy seemed to go through a complete breakdown, crying hysterically, and going on and on about the life they were to have together, describing everything from their wedding day to what their first child was going to look like. Honestly the thought of it all made him want to throw up a little. Ron, on the other hand, was pissed that everyone else seemed to be okay with it. Not to mention the fact that even though his lip had healed, he was still sporting a pretty decent black eye. When Madame Pomfrey found out why the weasel had received his injuries, she decided to punish him herself by letting them heal on their own instead of using any healing charms to fix them. The thing that seemed to piss him off the most though, was the fact that Harry seemed to be warming up to Draco. True they weren't friends, that was something that if it ever happened it would probably take years, but they were cordial to each other and Draco could honestly admit that he didn't hate the guy anymore. Yes. It had been a very good week. "Draco!" Draco looked up and saw Astoria running full force towards him.

"Tori?" The girl stopped to catch her breath before speaking in short breaths.

"Hermione … passed out … hospital wing." Draco heard no more as he ran in the direction of the hospital wing, as quickly as he could. It felt like hours before he reached the entrance, which was blocked by a group of curious students. Luna, Neville, Daphne, Blaise, Seamus, and Dean were all standing near the door speaking quietly to one another. It was the two red heads standing against the wall across from the door that really caught his attention and before he knew it he had Weasley pinned up against the castle wall, his hand crushing the boys windpipe.

"What did you do?" He shouted, slamming the squirming boy against the wall with each word.

"Malfoy stop!" Ginny yelled, grabbing onto his arm and trying to pull it away from her brother's throat. Blaise ran forward and also grabbed his arm..

"He didn't do anything Draco. It was this." He said, shoving a copy of the Daily Prophet in his face. The sight of the front page caused him to drop Ron to the floor, where the boy panted and gasped for some much needed oxygen. Draco's face paled as he saw the photo and headline that graced the page. He looked up at Blaise, his gaze filled with the fury he felt.

"What the bloody hell is this? Tonks said it wouldn't even be brought up. That they had enough just from his death eater activities and the recent murders to convict him!" Blaise shook his head.

"Read it mate." Draco shook his head.

"No. Hermione needs me right now." He said turning to go into the room, only to be stopped by Luna stepping in his way.

"You can't go in there right now Draco." She said softly, only to have Draco yell at her to move.

"Don't yell at her Malfoy. We know you're upset but you aren't going to do Hermione any good by going in there all wound up." Neville said, coming to the aid of his girlfriend, who held her hand up as if to stop him.

"Its alright Neville, Draco is upset, and he has every right to be. " She said to him before turning back to Draco. "I know you want to get to Hermione Draco, its just, Madame Pomfrey charmed the door so none of us can get into the room while she is examining her."

"Oh." Draco said. "Where is Potter then?"

"He and Dumbledore went to his office to contact Hermione's parents. They get a copy of the Prophet sent to them, so they most likely have seen the article and are probably freaking out." Ginny said quietly from the opposite side of the corridor. Draco just glared at the girl wondering what the hell her and her brother were even doing there.

"Who brought her here then? Is there anyone in there with her?" He asked.

"Actually Professor Snape brought her. After she saw the article she fainted into Harry's arms. It all happened so quickly that the teacher's really didn't have much time to react. Professor Snape grabbed Hermione while Professor Dumbledore told Harry to follow him. Snape ran out of the hall with McGonagall following, and we all followed them." Lavender, who was standing with the Weasley siblings, explained.

"You need to read the article mate." Blaise said coming forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco sighed and looked down at the paper in his hand.

**Death Eater to Receive Kiss, Admits to Raping Golden Trio Member**

_by __**Andy Smudgley**_

_ The wizarding world can give a deep sigh of relief. Antonin Dolohov, one of You-Know-Who's most dangerous and loyal followers, has finally been captured after months of being on the run. _

_ Mr. Dolohov had been missing since last May when he fled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry following the down fall of his master at the hands of wizarding world savior Harry Potter. While the Ministry is being very secretive about the details of how they came to learn the whereabouts of Antonin Dolohov, we at The Prophet have learned this much. _

_ On December 26__th__ Aurors, led by Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks), infiltrated the Shrieking Shack , where they found Antonin Dolohov in hiding. Mr. Dolohov was in possession of a wand, that after being thoroughly examined, was found to be the property of missing ministry employee, Dirk Cresswell. Mr. Cresswell, who was the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, has been missing since last September. During his trial, Mr. Dolohov, who was under the effects of a high dosage of veritaserum, admitted to killing Mr. Cresswell, stealing his wand, and disposing of the body. Mr. Dolohov also admitted to using all three unforgivables on both muggles and wizards while in the service of You-Know-Who and to the rape, torture, and murder of eight muggle women, with the most recent woman's body being found in the shack the night of the arrest. The biggest surprise however came in a surprising statement from the accused himself. As the Wizengamot was about to vote, the accused did the oddest thing. He informed the members that they had forgotten a charge and when asked what that charge was, he admitted to the rape and torture of muggle-born, Golden Trio member Hermione Granger. It was at this point that the usually calm and organized court room was thrown into chaos. Aurors were summoned, silencing charms were cast, and everyone other then the council members, the Aurors, and the accused were escorted out of the room. It was but a mere fifteen minutes later when we were escorted back into the room and watched as the Wizengamot ordered Dolohov to be sent to Azkaban where he will receive the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes._

_ While the ministry has refused to comment on Mr. Dolohov's sudden confession, one can only wonder if they knew of this fact before hand and if so, why charges weren't made. No matter what though, this reporter's main concern is for the physical and mental well-being of young Miss Granger. Such a traumatic event can have devastating results on ones psyche, especially a young girl such as she, and we can only hope that she is receiving the help and support she needs._

_**For more on The Golden Trio's rise to fame turn to page 14**_

"That son of a bitch." Draco muttered, crumpling the paper up into a ball, and igniting it with a quick incendio, before dropping it to the ground and letting it burn. "He got what he wanted."

"What do you mean Draco?" Astoria asked, surprising him slightly, since he hadn't noticed her arrive in the first place.

"Dolohov." He sneered. "He wanted Potter to pay for killing Voldemort. He wanted him to know that he was the reason for Hermione's pain. Wanted him to feel the guilt of his association with her. She refused though, wouldn't tell Potter a thing about it. She wasn't about to let him win."

"So its true then? I mean, I know he was under veritaserum, but its not always fully reliable." Dean asked. Draco just stared back at him, not saying a word, but knowing that they all knew the truth.

"Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she tell me?" Ginny whispered out. Draco turned and glared at the girl.

"Why in the hell would she tell you anything?" Draco asked angrily, turning towards the two red heads. "Why are you two even here? You made your feelings about Hermione loud and clear the other day. She doesn't need the two of you here upsetting her anymore then you already have." Ron stepped forward, red faced and head held high.

"Don't think that just because you and Hermione formed some kind of Head's bond and are now dating that you know her any better then us! We are her best fri ..."

"Don't you DARE call yourselves her friends. Friends don't accuse each other of fooling around with their boyfriends!" Draco yelled, looking straight at a very ashamed looking Ginny. He then turned to glare at Ron, his voice taking on a very low and dangerous tone. "Nor do they accuse them of being some common whore who is passed from one bloke to another." He heard a gasp from behind him but ignored it. "I was the one who found her that night. She was broken and scared and a mere shell of the girl she had been the day before. I was the person who calmed her when she had nightmares almost every night. I have been the one to comfort and be there for her since it happened so don't you dare try to tell me that I don't know her or that I don't have the right to not want you here." No one said anything after that, there really wasn't anything they could say. Instead everyone just sat and waited.

* * *

It was only ten minutes later that they heard the charm being removed from the door and watched as it opened to reveal both professors. Draco jumped up from his spot on the stone floor and stepped in front of them.

"Is she alright? Can I see her?" Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Yes Mister Malfoy, however Miss Granger needs her rest, so the rest of you shall return to your studies, or whatever it is you do on your Saturday mornings. Off you go." She motioned for the others to leave, much to their disappointments. Once the corridor was clear Draco followed Professor Snape back into the infirmary.

"She has woken, however she was quite hysterical when she did. Madam Pomfrey has given her a calming draught and a draught of peace." Professor Snape informed him as they approached the curtained off bed. Draco stepped around the curtain and felt his heart break. She looked so small in the bed, just staring down at her hands and sobbing softly.

"Love?" Her head shot up and Draco couldn't help but hurry forward and take her into his arms. She sobbed harder into his chest as he murmured that he was there for her and how he wasn't going to leave her. It was a while before her sobs stopped and she was able to speak.

"Everyone knows Draco. Everyone is judging me, I just know it. My parents get a copy of the Prophet. What they must think of me." She said shaking her head in disappointment. Draco took her chin and tilted it up to look at him.

"Your parents love you. I may not know them, but I know that they would never think less of you because of something like this."

"Of course we wouldn't" Draco turned to find Harry, Professor Dumbledore and a very distraught looking couple standing there. Draco stood quickly and moved out of the way so the couple could get to their daughter. Draco watched as the trio embraced, kissed, and cried. Draco took a moment to look at the couple. He had seen them once before, when he was collecting his second year supplies in Diagon Alley. He remembered his father starting some sort of fight with Mr. Weasley over his association with them.

"Mum. Dad. What are you doing here?" Hermione said pulling back from them. Mrs. Granger pushed a piece of her daughter's hair out of her face before settling herself down on the bed next to her.

"Mr. Dumbledore floo'ed us."

"And its a good thing he did. We had just received the paper and ... well ... your mother and I … we just ..." Mr. Granger stammered, looking over at his wife, who grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Oh my dear. My baby girl. What did that horrible man do to you?" She pulled her back into her arms and both women started to cry.

"Perhaps it would be best if we give the Grangers a private moment with Hermione." Professor Dumbledore said motioning for the others to follow him. Draco nodded at him before he turned and looked at Hermione. He quickly walked over and took her free hand, placing a quick kiss to the back of it.

"You call for me the moment you need me alright." Hermione gave him a tearful smile while her parents looked at him curiously. "I'll see you later. Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger." He gave each of Hermione's parents a slight nod and then excused himself with the others.

"Can someone tell me how the fuck this happened!" Draco bellowed the moment the door was fully closed.

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall, who had been waiting outside, gasped.

"Now, now Minerva. Mr. Malfoy is entitled to his anger, even if his language is a bit uncalled for." Professor Dumbledore said, giving him a slightly disapproving look. Draco took a deep breath and tried to rein in his already out of control rage.

"How did this happen? How is it that no one was able to stop that article from happening?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Malfoy not everyone can afford to take care of such problems as your father used to." Professor Snape drawled out. Draco sneered at his godfather, not pleased with the fact that he mentioned his father.

"I know that!" Draco snapped. "What I want to know is why a reporter was let into a trial that never should have happened in the first place! Everyone knew he was guilty, he was more open about his involvement with Voldemort then Lucius was."

"True, however you must remember Mr. Malfoy that everyone is entitled to a trial, no matter how guilty they may look." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"How guilty they look? He was standing next to a dead body when he was arrested. I don't think they get more guilty than that." Harry said, causing Draco to look over at him stunned. Harry continued on. "I agree with Malfoy on this. Reporters should never have been let into that trial."

"I also agree Mr. Potter, but no one expected Dolohov to say anything about what he did to Miss Granger. Believe me, if anyone had a clue that he was going to pull this stunt he never would have been given the chance to."

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"We will leave that decision up to Miss Granger. Poppy wants to keep her over night but if I know Miss Granger she will insist on going back to her dorm. We will have a meeting about what is the best course of action then." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Now then," he said clapping his hands together, "I must get back to my office. Poor Fawkes has once again been looking dreadful, I feel that another Burning Day is upon him. Minerva, Severus. If you could please accompany me to my office. We have much to discuss." Draco looked on as the three professors walked away, leaving him and Harry alone.

"What in the hell is a Burning Day?" He said, looking quite bewildered.

* * *

Of course the headmaster was correct in his assumption that Hermione would refuse over night care. She was adamant about going back to her dormitory for the night, dismissing not only Madam Pomfrey's protests, but those of her parents as well. She had told them everything that had happened since she stepped on the Hogwarts Express all those months prior and to say they were horrified, would be an understatement. Her mother had cried, holding her so tightly that her father had to pry the woman's arms away from her before she cut off Hermione's oxygen supply completely. Where her mother cried enough tears to fill the Black Lake, her father was another story. As she told her tale, she watched as her normally level headed father's face contorted into a mask of uncontrolled fury. He stood there in silence, his fist clenched, and his brows furrowed, waiting for her to finish. When she was finished he finally let his rage be known, telling her quite loudly that she should go pack her things because she would be returning home with them. Hermione was stunned. Never, in all of her eighteen years, had she ever heard her father raise his voice like that. He let out every single angry thought he had ever had about her world, thoughts he had kept bottled up since her first year and her run in with the mountain troll. He ranted on and on not even stopping when Madam Pomfrey came in to see what all the commotion was about. It was when he turned on Madam Pomfrey and started to yell at her about Hogwarts obvious lack of safety, that Hermione had finally stepped in. She begged her father to stop, telling him that what happened to her was not the fault of anyone in Hogwarts, but he wouldn't hear of it. "What kind of school allows two students to just go off on their own like that?" He had asked. "What type of school doesn't inform the parents of one of their students, that their child has been attacked?" Yes the attack may have not taken place within the school walls, or by a member of the faculty or another student, but he still blamed them. Madam Pomfrey tried her best to calm the man down, even going so far as offering him a calming draught, which got her another death glare from the man. It was then that he informed them all that Hermione would be going home with them and that she was never to return to the magical world again. He would do what ever it took to keep her safe, even if he had to break her wand himself. Hermione had been devastated by his words and she didn't know what to say or do. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts, her friends, or the wizarding world in general. Most of all though, she couldn't imagine leaving Draco, and just the thought of it had brought fresh tears to her eyes. The sight of her daughter, once again hurting, sent Ann Granger off on her own rant, telling her husband that taking the wizarding world away from their daughter would be like taking a piece of her heart. She also reminded him that she could have been attacked in the muggle world just as she had been there and that while she knew that he still looked at Hermione as their baby girl, she in fact was a legal adult and could make her own decisions. In the end her mother had convinced her father to let her stay, but he was still furious, and ended up leaving that way, not even saying good bye to her. Her mother promised to speak with him after he had calmed down, before giving her a kiss on the forehead and following her husband back home.

Now Hermione found herself sitting in her common room, contemplating everything that had happened that day.

"Sickle for your thoughts." Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. He smiled down at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Hermione smiled back and shook her head.

"Its alright." She paused for a moment before continuing. "My father was furious. He says that this world is too unsafe and he wanted me to come home, permanently. Even said he would break my wand if it meant keeping me from being here." Draco's eyes widened at this. "He obviously didn't get his way but I can't help but feel betrayed by him. He always made it seem as if he was happy with me being a witch, and for him to blurt out that he has hated it since first year..." Hermione trailed off. Draco sat next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her relax into him.

"While I can not agree with him wanting to take you away, I do understand his reasoning." Hermione turned her head to look at him. "You're his little girl, and he wants to protect you. Knowing what happened to you, all of the things that have happened to you, makes him feel like a failure as a father."

"Is that how it was with your father?" Hermione asked.

"Hardly." He laughed. "Lucius didn't have one paternal bone in his body. He didn't want a son, he wanted an heir, and before you argue with me, they are in fact two different things." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him as if asking him how. "A son is someone you want to have, just to have. No ulterior motives. Someone to teach how to ride a broom, or play quidditch with. Someone to love unconditionally. An heir is a different story. An heir is nothing more then a contractual obligation in an arranged marriage. Someone that can continue their family's legacy and keep their proud, pure-blooded name alive. Somebody to mold into what they want him to be, no matter what the consequences may be in the end. That was my father. "

"I'm sorry. You deserve better then that." Draco kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I refuse to be my father. When I have children they are going to know exactly how much I love them. They will want for nothing, both physically and emotionally."

"You'll make a great father." Hermione said smiling at him.

"And you will make a great mother." Draco said, not thinking of the implications until it was too late. Hermione pulled back so she could see him better.

"Do you see yourself having children with me?" She asked shyly.

"Well … I mean … I … " Draco stuttered. The truth was, he had been thinking a lot about his future lately and when he pictured his future family, Hermione was right there beside him. "I do actually." The smile and blush that lit up her face was one that Draco hadn't seen in a very long time, and knowing that he was the one who put it there made it all that much better. "What do you think? About children, that is. Do you see yourself wanting them?"

"I've always wanted to be a mother, after I had established a good career of course."

"Of course." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione narrowed her eyes and swatted at his chest.

"Don't make fun. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be established before bringing a child into the world. Besides," she said, getting serious, "I'm not sure when I will be ready to perform the necessary functions that are involved in conceiving a child." The awkwardness that filled the air with that one statement was quick and unwanted. Sex was not something that they had ever truly discussed and as much as Draco wanted to discuss the subject, he knew better then to bring it up. Instead he decided to change the subject all together.

"Did you get dinner while in the infirmary? If not I'm sure we have something in the kitchen that I could get you." Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She said, pulling nervously at a loose couch thread. "What are they saying?"

"Sorry?"

"The school. What are they saying about the article? About me?" Draco sighed. He had been wondering when she was going to ask about that.

"Honestly?" Hermione nodded. "No one is judging you love. Most of the students are angry for you, while the rest are horrified for you. Rape is not something that is, or should ever, be taken lightly and the whole school knows that."

"Even the Slytherins?"

"Especially the Slytherins. We are taught at a very young age that there is certain rules and etiquette to be followed. You, of all people, should know how high and mighty Slytherin house deems itself. Rape is one of the most vile things a man can do to a woman, not to mention it shows the man to be pathetic and weak. We are taught that no pure-blood should ever have to force himself on a woman. That we, as pure-blooded men, are perfect in everything we do and a woman should be begging us to take her. Any woman who would deny us is not worth our time or energy."

"But Dolohov, was a Slytherin pure-blood."

"Dolohov, was a pathetic and weak excuse for a man. He made choices that in the end caused him to lose everything, including what little sanity and humanity he had left. He was no better than an animal, Hermione, and lucky for us all he is being put down."

"I guess." She turned and rested her head back on Draco's chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming her nervous stomach. "I just didn't want people to find out like this. I mean it really wasn't anyone's business in the first place, but still." Draco wrapped his arms around her tighter, and sighed.

"I know."

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling quite determined. She was not going to hide out in her room all day, but instead was going to take hold of her Gryffindor spirit and face the school. After taking a relaxing bath, to soothe away her jitters, she got dressed and headed down to the common room, only to stop when she saw that it was full of people. In the small kitchen Hermione could see Daphne, Lavender, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbott, and Tracey Davis talking, while over in the sitting area, conversing, was Harry, Neville, Blaise, Dean, and Theodore Nott. She spotted Draco standing over by his desk along with Luna, Astoria, Seamus, Ernie, and Millicent Bulstrode. It seemed as if Draco had decided to have a house unity party and forgot to invite her.

"Hey Granger! Hows it going?" Hermione looked at Millicent with wide eyes. _What in the world is going on?_ Everyone was now staring at her smiling.

"Um … fine Millicent. You?" The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, I'm well. Sick of this ridiculous diet my mother has put me on, but its getting results." Hermione had noticed that the girl before her had lost a decent amount of weight.

"Um … not to be rude, but what is going on?" Draco walked over and placed a small kiss on her lips before stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This," he said, gesturing to the group before her, "is your loyal group of supporters."

"Draco contacted me last night after you went to sleep. He said you were worried about everyone's reaction to the news and thought that you might need some support from your friends today." Harry explained. "He asked if Neville and I would mind coming by this morning. Dean and Seamus were there as well and asked if they could join us, along with Lavender and Pavarti."

"I knew Padma was as upset as we were about the whole thing, so I contacted her and Luna, and told them what was going on. We met up with Hannah and Ernie on the way here and they jumped on board too." Pavarti said.

"Draco came to us after he talked to Potter. Daph, Tori, and I were already planning on being here this morning but after overhearing Draco talking to us, Theo, Tracey, and Millie asked to come also." Blaise replied. Hermione stared at her fellow students in awe. She couldn't believe that they were all there to support her.

"I don't know what to say. " She said, her eyes tearing up. "Thank you. All of you. This means more to me then you could imagine." A giggle from the kitchen area had them all turn and look.

"Whats so funny Trace?" Theo asked. The auburn haired girl flashed them all a big smile.

"Look at us all." She said, gesturing to everyone in the room. "Members from all four houses coming together to selflessly help a fellow student. I must admit, I never thought I would ever see it, but I sure am proud to say I have."

"Well if there was ever someone who had the capability to make this possible, it would be Hermione." Ernie said. "Brightest witch of our age and all."

"Being the brightest witch of our age has nothing to do with it Macmillan." Draco said. "Its the fact that she has the biggest heart to ever exist in our world." Hermione smiled at him before turning and staring happily at the group in front of her. For the past seven years, whether it was because of social status, house loyalties,or blood status, they had been divided. The thought of befriending someone who wasn't in your house or that was socially beneath you was unheard of and frowned upon. Now though, it seemed as if centuries of traditions, and old world ideals were finally being pushed away, by a new generation. Their generation. She knew it wouldn't happen over night, but looking around at her friends, old and new, gave something to Hermione that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

* * *

**So there it is. What did you think? How did you feel about Hermione's parents reaction? Most of all I would love to know what you guys thought of the article. I wasn't disappointed with it, but I wasn't overly thrilled with how it turned out either. Andy Smudgely is an actual HP character also and he is a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Dirk Cresswell is also a JK Rowling created character. I have had many people ask me where I get my character information from and I get all of my HP information from the Harry Potter Wiki. I lik to keep the characters real and its a great place to double check your information on characters, places, spells, ect. Please feel free to leave a review.  
**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing but the plot. All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling.  
**

**A.N. ~ Wow! Its finally here. The last chapter of OUAN, which was rewritten about seven times, is finally ready for you all to read. It is the longest chapter yet at over 8000 words, however it was a lot longer but I removed a bunch of stuff that wasn't really important.  
**

**I want to thank all of you who have stood by this story and taken this journey with me and I can only hope that you will join me again when my new Dramione, a marriage law fic, is posted on June 1st. I will warn you all that this chapter contains a lemon (you all didn't think I would finish the story without any Dramione lovin' now did you).**

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

Hermione stared at the girl in the mirror in awe. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought the reflection belonged to someone other than her. She was sat at an antique, vintage style vanity inside one of the many guest suites of Malfoy Manor. Pavarti, who had become the most sought after beauty witch in their world, had just finished her hair and make up for her big day and while she was not one to care about looks, she had to admit she looked amazing. Today was the day that she would finally become Mrs. Draco Malfoy, and both his mother and her mother had made sure that no expense was spared, planning the whole thing with barely any help from the couple at all. In fact other then choosing what color scheme they wanted, which Draco left solely to her, and choosing their respective attendants, they had no say in anything else. Both knew that most couples would have been irritated at this, however Hermione and Draco found themselves quite relieved, especially since the giant extravaganza that had become their wedding was not their idea. Both mothers were extremely happy to hear of the engagement but absolutely appalled when the couple expressed their wish for a small, understated, ceremony.

"_**Hermione Jean Granger. Were you hit in the head with a coffle?" Hermione stared at her mother confused. Narcissa reached out and patted Ann's arm.**_

_** "I think you mean quaffle, dear." Ann nodded absentmindedly, waving her hand in the air.**_

_** "Yes, yes. Coffle, quaffle, whatever. Were you hit in the head with something hard?" Hermione cast a quick glance at Draco, who she could see was holding back a smirk.**_

_** "No mum. Its just Draco and I ..." **_

_** "Draco and I nothing. You are our only children. How could you possibly think that we would stand by and allow this blessed event to be treated as if it was nothing more then a birthday party?" Ann got up and started pacing the room, shaking her head. "No, no. You must have a gorgeous gown, beautiful attendants, fine music, flowers, lots and lots of flowers!" **_

_** "Um … Ann. If a small cere ..." Henry Granger started to say only to stop after receiving a death glare from his wife. He glanced over at his daughter and soon to be son-in-law and shrugged. He knew that when his wife had set her mind to something it was better to just leave her be and get the hell out of her way.**_

_** "I agree with Ann. This will be the wedding of the century and should be treated as such." Narcissa pointed a finger at her son who looked as if he was going to argue. "You two will let us plan this wedding for you and you will love it. Do I make myself clear?" She looked at them both, crossing the room to stand next to Hermione's mum. The sight of both women standing their, arms crossed, and looking as stubborn as ever, had made the two give in to their demands, much to their delight.**_

So the planning began, and true to their word, it was, in fact, going to be a wedding to remember. The ceremony was to take place in the center of the Malfoy gardens, which were honestly the most elaborate and beautiful gardens in all of Britain, both muggle and wizard. The garden's landscaping was flawless with perfect sculpted hedges, a perfectly manicured, lush green lawn, and every flower imaginable, from the ever so common rose bush to the incredibly rare ghost orchid. The paths throughout the gardens were a rich, chocolate brown colored stone and they all led to the centerpiece of the gardens, a large white marble fountain, which the ceremony would be taking place in front of. Hundreds of white chairs with cushioning charms cast on them had been placed on the two sides of the path creating the designated wedding aisle and Neville, who had gone on to take over for Professor Sprout when she retired a year prior, created an elaborate, floral arch way at the end where the couple would stand while saying their vows.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Luna's head peaking around the corner of the door. "Are you alright? We've been knocking for ages." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Of course. Come in. I want to see you all." She said turning from her spot at the vanity. Hermione watched teary eyed as her four bridesmaids and matron of honor walked into the room. Hermione knew that choosing a bridesmaid dress that all five girls would agree on was going to be quite difficult, however she seemed to forget that her soon to be mother-in-law was placed in charge of that detail and when Narcissa Malfoy needed to get something done, it got done. After many arguments amongst the girls, Narcissa told them that each one would get to choose an aspect of the dress, to which they all agreed. Lavender chose strapless, Hannah chose cocktail length, Astoria wanted a boned bodice, and Daphne thought a satin material would be perfect. Luna, being Luna, didn't care what the dresses looked like as long as Hermione had a wonderful day. In the end Narcissa chose a classic, strapless pink satin cocktail dress with a boned bodice, a hem that hit below the knee, and black bow detail. The girls then found a pair of black, satin ankle strap heels with a t-strap and three bows, and to complete the look, Hermione had presented the girls with a rose quartz drop earrings and necklace set as a thank you for standing up for her on this special day. They all wore very minimal makeup, wanting to keep a fresh look about them and their hair had been curled and fell in soft waves around them. They looked beautiful and she told them so.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though, and your still in your robe." Astoria said walking over to the walk-in closet where her wedding gown was hanging up. Hermione smiled at her maid of honor and best friend. Astoria and Hermione had grown incredibly close through the years, in fact, they all had. Since the day they all walked down to the Great Hall as a unified group of Hogwarts students, thats right, not students of a specific house, but Hogwarts students, they had created a bond within them all and not one of them could have imagined the impact that their group was going to have that morning.

_**The doors to the Great Hall were closed and Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly relieved by this fact. Even with all the support standing behind her she could still feel a slight panic attack coming on. Before she could start truly panicking though she felt a hand intertwine with both of hers. She looked to her left and saw Draco staring down at her smiling and on her right she found, to her surprise, Astoria.**_

_** "Now then. Where is your Gryffindor courage? You know. That bold, reckless, bravery trait that makes the rest of us think you're all mental." She said.**_

_** "Hey!" Harry said, pretending to be insulted. "I resemble that remark." Hermione let out a loud laugh. Astoria smiled at her, squeezing her hand in support.**_

_** "There we go. Now you can do this. You have all of us right here with you and I promise, no one is going to look at you differently because of this."**_

_** "And if they do we'll hex 'em straight to bloody hell." Millicent said, in a tone that made you realize she truly meant it. **_

_** "Without a doubt." Dean replied walking around them and placing his hand on the door. "Now then. How about some breakfast. I'm starved." Dean looked at Hermione who took a deep breath and nodded. He pushed open the doors and the group walked in, causing an almost immediate stop to all conversations with in the room, including the head table where the professors sat. Hermione looked around and could see that everyone seemed more interested in why they were all together then in her. **_

_** "Wow." Tracey whispered to the group. "I mean I kind of expected this reaction but its still a bit weird." Draco looked around, glaring at who ever he locked eyes with, before looking back at Hermione.**_

_** "I guess I'll talk to you after breakfast." Hermione nodded.**_

_** "I wish you could sit with me, I think I would feel better about this whole thing."**_

_** "Well why can't we all sit together?" Hannah asked. "In fact ..." They all watched as the usually less than confident Hufflepuff marched up to the head table and spoke quietly with the headmaster. After a minute or so she hurried back towards them with a large smile on her face. The all watched as the headmaster stood up and spoke.**_

_** "Attention students." Everyone turned their attention to him. "It has been brought to my attention, that your professors and I have made a grave mistake in our attempt to promote school unity. Miss Abbott has posed a very interesting question. How is there supposed to be school unity when you are all constantly being segregated by your houses? You eat at your house tables, you sit with your designated house in classes, and even during Quidditch matches. So, with that said, I think its time for a change." He looked to the other professors who all nodded, except Snape who just rolled his eyes. "From now on students may sit where ever and with whoever they please during all classes, Quidditch matches, and meals. That is all" He returned to his seat and the professors continued with what ever conversation they had been having. The students however just looked at each other, not sure what to do with this new piece of information.**_

_** "Well then. Half of our table is empty if you would all like to sit." Hannah suggested shyly. Hermione smiled at the girl.**_

_** "I think that would be lovely Hannah and just so you know, that was a very brave thing you just did. Thank you." She watched Hannah blush deeply at the praise.**_

_** "It was nothing, but you're welcome." **_

That day changed Hogwarts. After the group of misfit students sat down together, other students slowly followed, getting up and joining other tables. By the end of the week every table in the Great Hall was a rainbow of colors and you rarely saw a person paired with someone from their own house in classes. Not to say that everyone was ecstatic with the new school unity that had formed but in time everyone grew to at least respect the choices of the others and not shun them for it.

"Hermione! Are you in there?" Hermione looked up to see the girls looking at her with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Daphne shook her head.

"Its time to get your dress on. The weddings going to start soon." Hermione looked at the clock on the side table.

"Oh my! Where did the time go?" She stood up quickly and started to untie her robe as Astoria gently unzipped her dress bag revealing her wedding gown to everyone.

"Its gorgeous!" Lavender squealed. "That girlfriend of yours out did herself this time Tori." Astoria smiled. It turned out that Astoria wasn't the only young Slytherin girl with a thing for other girls. Tracey had, had quite the crush on Astoria back in school and she finally came clean with her about it when they met up again a few years later in Tracey's designer dress shop. The two went on a few dates and had been together ever since. Tracey had insisted on designing a one of a kind dress for Hermione and Hermione couldn't have been happier with the end result. The dress was a beaded ivory, cotton lace mermaid gown with sweetheart neckline and sheer back. She felt quite glamorous when she had tried it on along with a pair of white pleated satin, kitten heeled pumps that Tracey insisted she have. The girls help Hermione into her dress, being careful not to mess up her hair or snag the dress on anything. After she was fully dressed the girls stepped back and admired their friend.

"You look absolutely stunning Hermione. I only hope I look half as good as you on my wedding day." Hannah said. Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"We must go fetch your mum and Narcissa. There are still a few pre-wedding rituals that need to be addressed and we are running out of time." Astoria said hurrying off to find the two women. Hermione sat back down at the vanity, careful not to ruin her dress.

"I can't believe its almost time. Who would have ever thought that I would find the love of my life in Draco Malfoy, let alone be marrying him." Lavender came over and sat on the edge of the bed across from her.

"Who would have thought that any of us would be where we are today? I don't think any of our lives have taken the path we expected them too." Hermione looked at them all and nodded in agreement. Lavender , really was was spot on with what she had had all come to forks in the road and they had all taken the less predictable path.

After Hermione had graduated she was faced with two huge decisions. She had received an exclusive invite from Headmistress Gaia Enola, to attend the University of Hecate, in Athens, Greece. The wizarding university was known to be the smallest of all the wizarding universities out there, but that was only because they were a very elite school. There was no application process to be done and the only way to gain admittance was from a direct invite from the headmistress herself. Only the very best were asked to join the student body due to the extremely harsh study regiment, and highly advanced labs. Wizards who graduated from UH were known to become great things, including Minster of Magics, Unspeakables, extremely advanced potioneers, or even a future UH headmaster or professor. The second offer was made by Draco himself. The night after graduation, Draco apparated them both to Paris where he had set up a beautiful dinner for the two of them at one of Paris' most elegant and sophisticated restaurants. After a night of dinner and dancing, he got down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. Hermione shocked them both when the first word that came out of her mouth was no. Draco was devastated by her answer, while Hermione was confused by it. He quickly apparated them back to her parents home and after saying a quick good-bye apparated away. The days following the rejected proposal were miserable, and she spent them in her room thinking about why she was so quick to dismiss it. It was after having a heart to heart with her father that she finally realized the truth. He had finally gotten over his anger with her world and they discussed all of his worries and such. It was him who figured out Hermione's dilemma, stating that while her heart was telling her that she truly loved Draco, her over active brain was wondering if it was really him she loved or just the idea of him. Draco had been her knight in shining arm, her fairy tale prince. He saved her when no one else could. They had been together every day since the incident, barely ever leaving each others side and her brain wondered if her heart would still feel the same way if they weren't always together. She ended up visiting Draco at the manor, where he had locked himself away since that night. He looked miserable when she saw him and she couldn't help but hold him to her and apologize for her abrupt rejection. They spent that night discussing what her father had said and her attending UH. In the end, as much as it killed him inside, he let her go, telling her to accept the invitation to the school, and that he would wait for her.

So she did. Hermione spent the following four years studying under the best the wizarding world had to offer. She and Draco wrote to one another often, using the time to get to know each other a little better, and spent every holiday together as well. If anything, the distance made her love and miss him even more. When Hermione finally returned home last year she found Draco waiting for her in the little flat her parents had gotten her as a graduation gift. He had set up a romantic picnic in front of her fireplace, and after they ate he once again asked her to marry him. This time her she had no problem saying yes.

"My baby!" Hermione looked up to see her mother hurrying towards her, her pale pink gown fluttering around her. Hermione stood up and hugged her mother, trying not to cry. She stepped out of her mother's embrace, only to be pulled into another one by Narcissa.

"You look lovely my dear. Draco will not be able to take his eyes off you." Hermione smiled at the woman in front of her. She already felt as though Narcissa was another mother to her. The woman had gone out of her way to make sure she always felt welcome and always treated her with love.

"Ladies. I believe we have a few gifts to bestow on the blushing bride." Astoria said walking over, holding four boxes. Everyone stood around Hermione and watched as Narcissa grabbed the first box.

"There are certain traditions that hold no barrier and one of those traditions is the old, new, borrowed, blue, tradition. So, in honor of that, I would like to present you with your new." Hermione watched as Narcissa opened the box revealing a beautiful white gold and pearl bracelet. Hermione held out her wrist as Narcissa clasped it on. "Tradition says, that the new item in the bride's attire represents the new life she will soon begin."

"Thank you Narcissa." Narcissa smiled at her.

"Don't you think its time to start calling me mother, dear." Hermione felt her smile get bigger, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, mother." Narcissa kissed her cheek before stepping back and letting Daphne come forward.

"Tradition says, that a bride's borrowed item reminds a bride that her friends and family are there for her should she ever need their help. These were our mother's." She said gesturing to Astoria, who proceeded to open the next box on the pile. "I wore them for my wedding to Blaise, and now I would be honored if you would wear them today." Hermione looked at the pair of antique pearl earrings, that Daphne was placing in her ears. When she finished she hugged both girls, trying her very best not to cry.

"Our turn!" Lavender said, pulling a blushing Hannah over with her. As Lavender grabbed for the box, Hannah spoke.

"Blue symbolizes faithfulness and loyalty." Hannah blushed harder. "This was all Lavenders idea, I swear." Lavender turned towards Hermione holding a piece of light blue lace.

"And what better way to show faithfulness and loyalty than with a lacy blue garter!" Everyone laughed as Lavender twirled the lacy fabric around her finger while wiggling her eyebrows. The women helped Hermione slip it on before they all stepped back to let her mother through. The two woman stared at each other, both on the verge of tears, but for completely different reasons. Ann reached out and took her daughter's hands in her own, before speaking.

"Something old symbolizes the bride's connection with her family. It represents her life as a single woman, and all she accomplished while she was one." Ann turned to Astoria, who handed her the last box. She turned back to Hermione and opened it. The dam that had been holding back her tears finally broke when she saw the contents of the box. Inside was her great grandmother's pearl necklace, an item that Hermione had admired for years. When she was a little girl her mother would constantly catch her trying to put the pearls on and finally had to lock them up in the house safe so she couldn't get to them.

"Oh mum." She cried as her mother clasped the strand around her neck. By now all of the women were crying, and thanking Merlin for Pavarti's water proof charm. After everyone had calmed down, Luna stepped forward, holding a little velvet pouch.

"I also have something for you Hermione." She said handing her the pouch. Hermione pulled open the drawstring and reached inside, pulling out a silver sixpence. "Its a sixpence to place in your shoe. It is supposed to attract wealth to the marriage, though I guess you don't really need it." Hermione laughed and then hugged her friend before placing the silver coin into her shoe. "Group hug?" Everyone hurried forward and embraced. As they pulled apart there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Narcissa called out. The door opened and Hermione's father walked in, looking quite dapper in his formal tuxedo.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but it is time." The women quickly hurried around, the girls grabbing their bouquets of pink roses, and the mothers doing some last second bride primping before giving Hermione one last hug and hurrying out the door. Hermione looked up at her father, who had had tears in his eyes.

"Look at you." He said shaking his head. "It seems like it was just yesterday that I was cutting your umbilical cord and promising to always protect you and keep you safe. Now I'm getting ready to place your safety and protection into the hands of another." He grabbed Hermione's face and stared down at her, tears running down his face. "Where did my baby girl go?" Hermione could feel her own tears falling as she looked up at the man who had made her his world a long time ago.

"I'm still here daddy, and I am always going to be here. I love you." Henry Granger threw his arms around his daughter holding her tightly. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew it was time. He had had her for twenty-three glorious years and now it was time to give someone else the privilege of having her love. Taking a deep breath he took a step back and looked down at her. "Are you ready?" Hermione smiled up at him and nodded. "Well then. Lets get you to your husband." Hermione placed her arm through his and together they walked out of the room and into her new life.

* * *

The ceremony, which was officiated by their old headmaster, was quick, but beautiful. After they had been pronounced husband and wife the guests were ushered off to the Malfoy ballroom for a cocktail hour while the wedding party stood for photos and the couple gave a small intimate interview to a reporter from Witch Weekly, who Narcissa had given sole rights to cover the wedding. After they finished they all joined their guests in the lavishly decorated ballroom for a delectable four course dinner, starting with a delicious roasted pumpkin soup, followed by a chilled lobster salad, and then a roasted filet mignon with black truffle stuffed potatoes. The meal ended with a three tiered, white chocolate with mocha cream filling and butter cream frosting wedding cake. Toasts were given by Astoria and best man Blaise along with a few others who had words of wisdom for the couple, and now everyone was dancing and mingling while the couple sat and watched, tired from the hectic day.

"Was it everything you hoped?" Her new husband whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her earlobe. Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Its more then I could have ever imagined. Our mothers really out did themselves." Draco nodded in agreement, scanning the guests around him.

"Do you regret it. Any of it?" She knew what he was asking. They had been brought together by horrific circumstances and as much as she wished that her rape and torture had never happened, in a way she wouldn't change it.

"No. What happened to me was horrible but it brought me you." She said, leaning up and kissing him softly. She turned and looked back out at their friends, motioning to them with her head. "And, in a way, it brought unexpected happiness to them." Draco shook his head.

"I never would have thought so much could change, but this room is proof of it." Hermione sighed and leaned into him. He was right of course, so many things had changed not only with them, but with their friends and family too.

Blaise and Daphne had finally admitted their poorly hidden feelings for one another and after a year of courting Blaise proposed. They were married the following year and the year after that their son Matteo Enzo Zabini was born. Blaise ran Zabini Industries and Daphne was a stay at home mom. Astoria became assistant head of the Department of Magical Transportation, regulating and authorizing objects to be turned into portkeys.. She and Tracey had moved in together last year, finally outing themselves to Astoria's parents who were , unfortunate to say, less then thrilled with their daughters choice in companion. Needless to say she hadn't spoken to them since and neither had Daphne, who fully supported her sisters sexual preference.

Lavender surprised everyone when she dumped Ron right after graduation. She couldn't deal with his sudden change in demeanor, and while everyone else had given the school unity bit a try, he absolutely refused to. Ron, of course was furious with it all and in the end even dear Molly couldn't deal with him, sending him off to Romania to live with his brother Charlie, which is where he had been ever since. No one had really talked to him in years but the occasional owl from Molly told Hermione that Romania had been good for him and he had finally started to see himself for the pompous git he was. Lavender went on to become a reporter for the Daily Prophet, and was now engaged to Seamus Finnegan, who she had started dating a year after graduation. They were often seen out and about with Dean and his girlfriend, who was none other then Ginny Weasley. After taking the time to truly think about her actions, Ginny had realized a few things about herself. One, she was a stubborn harpy in need of anger management and two, as much as she loved Harry, she was never in love with him. Ginny realized she had given in to her school yard crush so to speak and she believed that it was the real thing. She knew that she had acted like an ass and apologized to both Harry and Hermione for her behavior. She knew that forgiveness would not come easily but she had hoped with time they could be friends once again. Ginny used her last year at Hogwarts to find herself and in finding herself she found the person she wanted to be. She graduated top of her class and was now seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. While they hadn't yet fallen back into the close friendship they once had, both Hermione and Harry had forgiven the girl and were known to go out every now and then.

The biggest surprise, though, was what had happened to Harry in the few years that had passed. Harry did go on to become an Auror, in fact he was going to be promoted to Head Auror in a few months when the current head auror retired. He fixed up both 12 Grimmauld Place and his parents cottage in Godric's Hollow, choosing to live in the home he was born in as a tribute to his parents. No, it wasn't what Harry chose to do with his life that was so surprising, it was with whom. While no one ever thought they would see Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together, no one ever expected that Harry Potter would one day be married to none other then the Slytherin princess herself, Pansy Parkinson. It had been the night of Harry's nineteenth birthday and the lot of them had been celebrating at the Leaky Cauldron. It had gotten very late and they all went their separate ways for the evening, most of them using the floo, being to drunk to apparate. Harry however decided to walk to the apparation point and apparate. To this day he doesn't know what made him choose to apparate that night, but he was happy he did. As he was passing an alleyway he heard what sounded like a woman crying. The auror in him was intrigued and he followed the sound to a corner where a huddled figure sat sobbing. He startled the figure when lighting his wand, causing her to look up at him. There, looking horribly dirty, overly thin, and quite scared was Pansy. Harry had been shocked to see her in such a state and after a while was able to get her to accompany him home. After he made sure she bathed and ate he questioned her. At first she refused to tell him her story but after a bit of coaxing she told him everything. Her family had lost almost everything after Voldemort's defeat and because of this her parents had pushed their only daughter to snag herself a rich husband, preferably Draco. They wanted her to be the next Lady Malfoy and when they found out that he had chosen what they called "a filthy mud-blood" over her, they were infuriated. They blamed her, saying she was a pathetic excuse of a pure-blooded woman and because of her failure she would have to find another way to make them money. It was then that Harry refused to repeat what was said other then, Pansy's father found a use for her and if Harry ever saw the man he would make sure to kill him where he stood. Harry offered Pansy a room at Grimmauld Place and helped her get a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Spirit Division, dealing with the problems of those creatures classified as a spirit by the ministry. Over time, Pansy, who had always been treated more like an object by her parents than a person, changed. She learned that she could be more then just someones trophy wife and she wanted to be more then that. Harry treated her as a person and made her feel good about herself, which was something that rarely happened. So the two went from enemies, to roommates, to great friends, to something more. Two years after he found her, Harry asked Pansy to be his wife. He, like Hermione, had found his soul mate in the last person he ever thought he would and now the two were happily married with newborn twins, Byron James Potter and Peyton Lily Potter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please." Narcissa's voice echoed across the ballroom. "First allow me to say that the Grangers, Severus, and myself are so happy that you have all joined us in celebrating this blessed event." Narcissa and Severus had been dating since the kids last year in Hogwarts, and Draco had truly come to look at him as the father he always deserved. "We ask now that you help us in wishing the happy couple a fond farewell as they depart for their honeymoon."

"I guess thats our cue." Draco said gesturing towards he ballroom fireplace where a very giddy Pixie and Bibbly, both of who had been dressed to match the wedding party, stood with their luggage. "Shall we Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked holding his hand out for his new bride to take hold of. Hermione allowed him to help her stand and the two walked towards the fireplace as their family and friends cheered for them, some stopping for a hug or kiss goodbye. When they reached the fireplace they turned to say one last goodbye, shrunk their luggage, and off they went.

* * *

Hermione stared out at the beautiful scene in front of her. They had arrived in Croatia right as the sun was setting and she was admiring the view of the Adriatic Sea from their private balcony. They were staying in the Mirta suite, in the VIP wing of the Hotel Dubrovnik Palace, a luxurious hotel that resided on the beautiful peninsula of Lapad. The suite was tastefully decorated in cream and navy and had a separate bedroom, living room, dining area, and extra bathroom. Their private terrace had a small table and two chairs, making it a perfect spot to just sit and relax with a cup of tea while taking in the breathtaking view. As guests staying in the VIP wing, they got a separate private entrance, private parking access, and access to Vala Club – the VIP beach. "I see you are enjoying the view." Hermione jumped slightly as her husband snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"Its absolutely stunning Draco. I can't remember seeing anything so beautiful before."

"I have." He whispered in her ear, turning her to face him and pressing his lips firmly to hers. Hermione felt her whole body shudder as he ran the tip of his tongue across them, begging for entrance, which she so readily gave. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could, deepening the kiss with fervor. Draco tangled his hands in her hair as he explored her mouth with his, each one fighting for dominance over the other. They soon pulled apart, taking in much needed oxygen, there eyes never leaving the others. Draco rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath in, savoring the smell of her perfume, a mix of honeysuckle, apple blossom, and freesia. He let out a sigh as he tried to calm himself down. "Why don't you go take a relaxing bath, while I finalize a few things with the concierge." Hermione nodded.

"I could use a few moments to myself." She said nervously, before giving him one more slow lingering kiss. She pulled away from him and headed toward the en suite bathroom. She stopped to grab her bag of toiletries and another small bag out of her luggage before entering the bathroom and submerging herself into a steaming hot bubble bath. She let the aroma of vanilla and sandalwood relax her and by the time she was stepping out of the tub she had let go of all of her nerves. She dried herself off with a large fluffy towel, wrapping it around herself before walking over to her bag and opening it. She quickly ran a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth, placing everything back when she was done. Next she went to the small black and white bag and pulled out what was inside, feeling her face redden as she did. The girls had insisted on purchasing her loads of lingerie, all of which looked quite risque for Hermione's taste. As she looked at the items in her hand she couldn't help but feel a little naughty. The ivory colored babydoll was halter style and practically see through due to its delicate, floral, stretch lace fabric. It also had a pair of matching silk, v-string panties that left very little to the imagination. Hermione slipped the items on and then, with a quick glimpse in the mirror, she took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the bedroom, letting out a small gasp when she did. The already beautiful room had been transformed into a romantic setting right out of a muggle romance novel. The bed linens had been transfigured from white cotton to dark blue silk and white rose petals littered the bed and floor. The room was lit by what seemed to be a hundred enchanted, scented candles and Hermione could here soft music playing. She could see Draco, his back to her, standing in front of one of the large windows looking out at the sea below. She took the moment to admire her husband. He had changed into a pair of black, silk pajama pants and nothing more. She loved his body, toned and muscular from years of playing quidditch and the occasional work out.

"Wow." Hermione had been so busy gawking at him that she hadn't noticed him turn his head and see her. She watched him as he stared at her, blushing as his eyes scanned her from head to toe, licking his lips as if he wanted to devour her. Hermione looked down at the floor, trying desperately to fight the urge to cover herself up. She would be lying if she said that the looks he was giving her didn't excite her and terrify her all the same. "Come here love." Hermione looked up to see that he had moved closer to her and was holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her into his arms and gazed down at her. "You look amazing." He said kissing the tip of her nose. "Gorgeous." He pressed his lips to hers before dragging them across her jaw and up to her ear, where he whispered, "and so fucking sexy." Hermione shuddered as he caught her ear lobe between his teeth, pulling lightly before moving his lips to her neck. She moaned softly as he sucked gently on a particularly sensitive spot, his hands running slowly up and down her sides. She wrapped her arms around him, and ran her fingernails down his back, gently scratching the muscular length. He slowly trailed his lips over her shoulder, using his teeth to pull the shoulder strap off it, before dragging his tongue back across her shoulder and neck to do the same to the other side. After feasting on the other side of her neck, making sure to leave a small love bite, Draco reclaimed her lips, lifted her into his arms, and brought her over to the bed. After he gently placed her in the center of it he slowly broke away, standing up to gaze down at the beautiful sight in front of him. He watched as she propped herself up on her elbows, her hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders. Both straps of her babydoll gown were hanging off her shoulders making the garment looser across her breasts and causing the tops of them to be quite visible with each heavy, shuddering breath. She had one long, gorgeous leg bent upward, causing what little length of garment there was to fall back and show the creamy expanse of her thigh. She looked like a goddess. His own personal goddess, only for him to worship and love. He leaned forward and crawled toward her, kissing her bent knee while caressing his hand up her other leg. He slowly licked his way down her leg making sure to kiss and lick every inch before working his way back up, stopping when he reached the top. He proceeded to do the same to the other leg, only this time instead of stopping he continued on, sucking lightly on the inside of each thigh, before pushing the lacy fabric up and running his tongue quickly over her silk covered slit. Hermione had been reveling in the feeling of his mouth on her and gasped when she felt his mouth on her most intimate of places.

"Oh!" She cried out. Draco crawled back up to her lips, a devilish smirk on his face, and crushed his mouth to hers. He loved the taste of her and relished in the fact that she was truly his and that he could taste her every day. He started to kiss his way back down her body, pushing her lacy garment off of her as he went along. He stared in awe as he pushed the fabric off her perfect, sun-kissed breasts, before his lips latched onto her right nipple and began sucking gently. The feeling of his hot. moist mouth on her sensitive, aching nipple caused Hermione to arch her back and press his face closer. She ran her fingers through his silky stands of hair, moaning as he gently nipped at her hardened, pink bud, scraping his teeth against it. She cried out as he pulled away only to let out another moan when he latched on to the left one in the same manner. "Oh Draco," she moaned. "More. Please, I want … need more." Draco stared up at her and slowly let her nipple go with a pop,his eyes never leaving hers.

"Patience love." He said huskily before bringing his head back down to her stomach and lavishing every last inch of skin to be found there, stopping only to elicit a moan from her when he dipped his tongue into her belly button. He could feel her writhing beneath him and could hear her breathing getting heavier as he slipped his thumbs into the sides of her panties, dragging them down and baring her to him. Draco took one last look into her lust filled eyes gazing down at him, before burying his head between her legs.

"Oh Merlin! Draco!" Hermione yelled out as Draco's tongue gave her slit one long, slow swipe. Her hips jerked upwards as he took her clit in between his lips and sucked gently on it. She moaned in pleasure at her husbands ministrations, her body aching for him to please her even more. Her body tingled and she could feel a knot of tension building inside her begging to be released. "So good Draco. So fucking good." She moaned. The sound of her moaning profanities urged Draco to give her even more, plunging one and then two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out as he sucked harder on her clit.

"Come for me love." He said as he felt her getting close to the edge. Hermione let out a cry of pleasure as her orgasm exploded from her, shaking her body to the core. Draco drank every last drop of her essence as it spilled from her, enjoying every last bit of it. He was jolted away as Hermione sat up and pulled his mouth up to hers in a fierce kiss, the thought of her tasting herself on him causing him to grow harder. He felt her hands push him back off of the bed forcing him to stand up and break away from the kiss. Before he could say anything, she had grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled them down, exposing his extremely hard cock. He watched as she stared at it and moaned when she ran her small hands over it, stroking it lightly. She looked up at him with wide eyes, that were filled with curiosity, a bit of fear, but mostly love. "Hermione?" Hermione leaned forward and boldly ran her tongue from base to tip, circling the head once before taking the tip in and sucking gently on it. "Holy fucking shit! Fuck! Hermione!" He pulled away from her and pulled her up against him. "Have to have you. Right now. Please." He begged, sucking on her neck.

"Make love to me Draco. Take me now!" She moaned pulling them back down onto the bed. That was all it took and a second later they became one. He couldn't believe how good she felt wrapped around him, so tight, warm and slick. He waited for her to adjust to his size before slowly moving in and out of her, her moans and mewls urging him on. He grabbed her left thigh and lifted it up causing him to penetrate her even deeper. "Oh God Draco! Harder." Draco locked his eyes to hers as he started to pound into her harder. She grabbed him around his neck and pulled his lips to hers in a frenzied kiss, her tongue seeking and battling with his as he pumped into her harder and faster. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy. "Don't stop love, please don't stop!" Draco could feel that he was not going to last much longer so he took the opportunity to reach down in between them rub quick rough circles on her clit.

"Come for me baby." He said, giving her clit one last pinch.

"YES! YES!" She screamed as her orgasm overtook her. Two more quick snaps of his hips sent Draco climaxing right after her, pulling her tightly against him and feeling both of their bodies quaking from their release. Draco collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked . Hermione looked up at him with bliss filled eyes and shook her head.

"That was amazing Draco. It was everything I hoped it would be. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco pulled her tighter to him, not wanting to lose one inch of her.

"And I love you Hermione Jean Malfoy." He said kissing her on the shoulder. "Ready for round two?"

**The End**

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering ….**

** _Draco and Hermione - _**Draco went on to run Malfoy Industries. The company, that along with Augusta and Neville Longbottom, was responsible for bringing about the Mentis Sanationis potion, aka the cure for the Crutiatus Curse. The potion cured those effected by the curse, including Neville's parents who have been getting to know there son.

Hermione's time at UH proved fruitful as she became head of the Department of Mysteries and one of the best Unspeakables to ever grace the department. She is still best friends with the-boy-who-lived-twice, and she mended her friendship with Ginny. She never was able to forgive Ron for the pain he caused her and he never made the attempt to try and reconcile with her or Harry.

They had three children – Braxton Scorpius, Ryder Cygnus, and Natalia Aria Malfoy.

* * *

**A.N. ~ So there it is. What did you think? I deleted a lot of stuff and tried to make sure that anything I deleted wasn't important to anything else within the chapter. If anything did not make sense please let me know in a review so i can fix it if it needs to be fixed. Thanks you guys!**


End file.
